


Hide-Out

by JacularMetteld



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Public Sex, Sexual Content, mild violence, non-con, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 64,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacularMetteld/pseuds/JacularMetteld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The long-awaited vacation finally starts, but nothing is going to go as they planned it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Arrival

It was quiet summer afternoon when white off-road truck meandered along a narrow road in the woods. The couple in the car had picked a place they had never been before and village small enough so they could get much needed time alone together.

''Where's that damn turn.'' Rhett muttered to himself while he was looking for the intersection. 

Link had suggested they would take this alternative route so they could do some 'sightseeing' but the man fell asleep almost right after that suggestion. Rhett didn't want to turn back anymore so he kept going. 

''You said it would be just a few miles more but I guess you didn't see right.'' Rhett was speaking softly, knowing the other man couldn't hear him.

He was driving uphill and he was sure they had missed the right turn. He almost pulled over to look at his phone and figure out where they were.

''Finally!'' After one more steep curve there was a sign he needed. Rhett took a turn to the left. He was relieved, he didn't have to think about wasting time anymore. He made a mental note to not trust Link's decisions about alternative routes ever again. He knew it was a lie, he wouldn't say 'no' to his best friend.

It would be only about a mile and they would arrive at their destination, well, almost. Rhett glanced at sleeping Link beside him and thought about how cute and boyish he looked when he was asleep. His new haircut was little messy from the long day and it made his new hair look even better. Rhett had been worried about Link's decision to cut his hair since Rhett always loved how it felt when he ran his fingers through the dark locks. But first time when Link had gotten onto his knees before him with the new hair Rhett didn't miss the old style anymore. It was long enough from the top to hold on when Link's mouth was working on him. Rhett sighed at the mental image, but shook it off, he needed to concentrate on driving.

They had been driving since early morning, stopping every couple of hours to stretch their legs and switch drivers. A couple of times they had stopped to eat but they had tried not to take too long breaks because they wanted to arrive before night. Rhett didn't want to wake his partner who looked so peaceful, his head leaning against the window, but they were arriving and needed to get some stuff from the village before they could go rest of the way. 

''Here we are, wake up.'' Rhett slapped Link lightly on his chest. ''Now we just need to find grocery store and then drive to the cabin.'' He continued.

''What? Oh, we're here. What time is it?.'' Link asked while yawning and stretching his arms and legs.

Rhett glanced at the clock on the dashboard. ''Six PM, almost. Your turn to drive next.''

''You drove three hours and I slept the whole time?'' Link wondered while blinking, trying to get his head clear. ''Any idea where my glasses are?'' Link touched his face and looked around, trying to spot them.

''Here.'' Rhett took Link's glasses from the top of his head and handed them to Link. ''They were about to drop.'' 

Link looked lovingly at Rhett. He smiled at the bigger man, he was always taking care of him and Link happily let him do it. Link was so glad their long relationship had become to this. They could take their own time almost always when they wanted or needed to but past few months had been hectic and they couldn't concentrate on each other as much as they wanted. They had been planning this vacation for a long time and now they were almost there. Link had high hopes and he wanted this trip to be the right one to break the final barrier. 

''There's one! Finally.'' Rhett yelled startling Link who was deep in his thoughts.

Link was puzzled for a moment and then realised Rhett was talking about the store. Rhett parked the car in the small parking lot. ''Did you have the shopping list?''   
''I have it.'' Link patted his jeans' pocket before pulling out a wrinkled piece of paper. ''Here.'' He handed it to Rhett who was better finding stuff than he was, he could spend two hours there and still not finding anything.

They already had canned and other foods that could survive the long trip in the car. They only needed some fresh groceries and few other things they didn't have extra packets of at home, like soap and toothpaste. 

Link followed Rhett lazily around the small store, mostly staying quiet. He noticed how the few people in there were staring at them. Link thought it was little intimidating but he figured it was because it was small village and everyone pretty much knew each other so they wondered who the new guys were or then they were watching because Rhett was so tall he could see over the top shelf.

They continued their tour and they were on the last aisle when Link tugged Rhett by his sleeve. He noticed something on the shelf as they walked down the hygiene products aisle.

''Uhmm, Rhett? Do we need those?'' Link asked quietly as he nodded towards the condoms on the shelf. 

''What? Ohhh...'' Rhett looked around and saw old lady close to them, giving them a weird look from head to toe before she walked away quickly.

''I don't know. You think we should?'' Rhett leaned closer to Link.

''It's gonna be long way back here if we need them. Just grab a packet and don't think about it. We don't have to debate this now.'' Link tried to act casual about the subject.

''Why me? I haven't needed those since... I don't even remember.'' Rhett hissed.

''It's gonna be on you. Pick your size, man.'' Link started to get anxious.

Rhett's heart skipped a beat at those words and he raised an eyebrow questioningly. Link gulped as he thought about what he had said but then he gave Rhett a meaningful look. They had talked about the 'arrangements' before and Link had been experiencing some things while Rhett was watching.

''Okay, okay.'' Rhett looked at the packets and picked one with some kind of vibrating device in it as well. The packet said with big letters **'For her pleasure'.**

''Are you kidding me? Pick normal ones, you goof.''Link was stunned but smiled anyway.

Rhett held back laughter and put the packet away. Picking another one what seemed to be the right one. He put the packet underneath some groceries he had in the shopping basket.

Link glanced around quickly once again making sure there wasn't someone watching them. ''This too.'' Link said and put tube of lubricant in the basket as well.

''Now, let's go.'' Rhett walked around the corner of the aisle and almost bumped at the same, tiny old lady from earlier who was eavesdropping behind the shelf. 

''Can I help you with something?'' Rhett asked, feeling annoyed while Link was following the situation behind Rhett's shoulder. He shook his head in shame and begged silently Rhett would leave it there.

''Gays!'' The old woman spat out and left surprisingly quickly to the next aisle.

Rhett looked stunned and he turned around to Link. ''Did you hear that. How could she... I'm going to-'' 

Link shushed Rhett. He didn't want the awkward situation to continue.

''That went well. Come on, let's _go_ before we draw more attention.'' Link brushed past Rhett. wanting to get out of there. Rhett bit his lip, trying to forget what had happened and followed Link to the counter and waited for the cashier to beep his shoppings. When the packet of condoms and tube of lube was in front of the cashier girl, she gave a quick look at Rhett and then Link. She was smiling.

_Oh my god! Can this be over already. I feel like freaking teenager again._ Rhett felt his cheeks turning red and collar of his shirt was suddenly tighter.

Link noticed the situation too but tried to look like he didn't. He packed the groceries as quickly as he could and left back to the car, leaving Rhett alone to pay their shoppings.

Link had already put the groceries in the trunk of their vehicle when Rhett came out of the small store. Link hopped on the driver's seat and waited for Rhett to come in.

''You really had to make a scene?'' Link said in disbelief, burying his face in his hands. ''Soon the whole village will point at us. Hey, look at those two gay guys, they don't know if they need condoms or not.'' Link mocked.

''Me? You started it. I didn't know what to expect from this trip. I didn't know you thought we... I mean...'' Rhett paused and took a deep breath before he continued. ''I thought you wanted this to be like it always is.'' Rhett immediately regretted what he had said, he didn't mean to sound like he didn't care. He grabbed Link's hand and hold it firmly and he started to say something but Link interrupted him.

''I don't know either, man. I've been waiting for this trip for a long time and usually when I spend time with you alone I always want us to... You know.'' Link was almost shy whenever he talked about how he felt about Rhett. 

''Things can get wild. You know that. I just wanted to be sure that we have everything we might need, this time.'' Link explained and smiled at Rhett who smiled back and nodded. ''I can understand that.''

Rhett had never pushed Link further than he was willing to go. He had imagined it happen many times and he had mentioned it to Link when they were fooling around but Link always seemed to get uncomfortable after that. Sometimes when situation got extremely heated Link had let Rhett watch himself use his fingers but that was about it.

Link let go of Rhett's hand as he started the car and began to drive away from the parking lot.

''Look out!'' Rhett shouted and Link slammed the brakes.

''It's that damn woman again!'' Link said and tried to gesture with his hands that he was sorry. The woman was standing in front of their car, shaking her fist. Then she suddenly flipped the bird to them. Both men were amazed from the gesture. Rhett showed his middle finger back at the woman, sticking his tongue out.

''Rhett! Stop it, you idiot.'' Link slapped Rhett's hand. The woman made a face like she was insulted in the worst way and stormed away. 

Link started laughing out loud. Rhett looked at him, confused. ''Oh man, what a way to start this vacation!'' He giggled.

Rhett was smiling too. They were too happy to worry about some stupid incident. Rhett looked at Link's smiling face and he thought it was the cutest thing ever. He leaned in and kissed Link straight one the lips. Link tightened up at first but then gave in and returned the kiss with slightly open mouth. He inhaled deeply before he put his hand on Rhett's chest a pushed him away gently.

''That felt good. I wish we could do this all the time, not caring if anyone saw us.'' Link spoke quietly.

Rhett couldn't believe what he had done, but he wasn't worried either. ''I wish that too.'' He replied and stroked Link's cheek with back of his hand. ''We should leave now. It's getting dark.''

Link nodded and licked his lips. Taste of Rhett there felt like home.

''Guide me.'' Link said as he finally got away from the parking lot.

Rhett had map open on his phone and he told Link the turns he needed to take until they turned the last time to small dirt road going uphill. ''It should be at the end of this road.'' Rhett said and put the phone back in his pocket.

Link drove carefully. It was already dark and he was on an unfamiliar road but he didn't have to drive long and he was seeing some lights ahead of them. He soon realised it was another car and it started to slow down so he did the same. Maybe it was the owner they were supposed to meet.

They stopped side window to side window and rolled them down. 

Link heard a deep and loud man voice ''Are you two my new tenants?'' 

''If you have a log cabin at the end of this road, then we are.'' Link spoke loudly so the man could hear them while both cars had their engines still running.

''I have. Go there and I follow.'' Man said and rolled up his window and started to turn his car around. Link drove off and it took only a minute and he could see fully illuminated small two-storied log cabin. ''Wow, look at that, Rhett!''

''That's a nice one. Pictures really didn't do justice to that.'' Rhett was admiring their new hide-out.

''It can be different in the daylight, tho.'' Link parked the car in front of the cabin and stepped outside. He smelled the air and it smelled like wood and pine needles.

Rhett had stepped out of the car too and walked to Link. They watched how blue sedan parked beside them and quite short and chubby man stepped out. He had overalls and plaid shirt. He was holding some papers on the other hand and his other hand was pointed towards the two men, ready to shake their hands.

Link grabbed it first. ''Link and this is Rhett.'' He pointed at Rhett with his free hand.

''Earl.'' The man said firmly. He let go of Link's hand and went to shake Rhett's, repeating his name to the taller man.

''I thought you boys got lost. I tried to call to the number you left with your reservation but there was no answer so I left to look after you.'' Earl's voice sounded like he had smoked last 30 years and he probably had.

Link realised his phone was in his jacket's pocket and it was on the backseat. He hadn't heard a thing. ''Oh, sorry. I couldn't hear it and we had some trouble along the way.'' Link said apologetically and then turned at Rhett. ''We should have put your number there too.''

''I agree. You always mess something up.'' Rhett chuckled.

''Anyway. It's good you made it here now. Let's go in and you can sign these.'' Earl waved the papers and walked to the front door. Two other men followed him as he unlocked the door and went in. Both men looked quickly around. Cabin seemed to be much smaller than it looked from the outside, maybe it was because of the thick logs it was made of. They joined Earl around the kitchen table. 

''Pretty, isn't it?'' Earl was proud of how the two men were looking at his cabin.

''Oh, yes.'' Rhett replied and Link nodded.

Earl looked back at his papers. ''This is agreement that I have given you the keys and this is for rules you must follow. Nothing special there. Just some stuff to know if you break something.'' Earl said and placed the papers on the table. He gave pen to Rhett who signed them and copies of them and then he gave the pen to Link who did the same.

Earl picked up the copies and gave the keys to Rhett. ''Enjoy your stay and if you have questions or need anything. Call me. I got to get going. My wife is probably worried already.''

''We will. Thank you.'' Rhett said to the man who was already leaving. He waved for the last time and closed the door behind him. Both men waited until they no longer saw headlights through the windows.

Link looked at Rhett. ''Finally.'' He said before he jumped on Rhett. He pulled Rhett's head down and kissed him deeply.

''Easy now. We have some unpacking to do and then we need to check out this place.'' He tried to calm Link down.

''It was only a kiss.'' Link pouted as he hugged Rhett tightly his hands travelling down onto his ass, squeezing him hard.

Rhett laughed. ''You're insatiable. Let me go.''

Link stole a kiss from Rhett once more before pulling away. ''I'm just so happy we are finally here.'' 

''Yes and you slept three hours in the car. I'm exhausted.'' Rhett complained. Not really meaning it. He was as just happy as Link was and it was fun to see Link's act childishly when they were alone.

''Whatever.'' Link waved and got out of the door and back to the car to get their stuff, Rhett followed him. It took couple of trips to the car and back before they got everything out.

''This place is smaller than it looks from the outside.'' Rhett made an observation as he looked around again. There was just a kitchenette in one corner and beside that was living area with kitchen table and a couple of brown leather couches and white chairs. Behind the small kitchen were bathroom and shower. In middle of the room were stairs to the loft area where they would be sleeping. Everything seemed to be in good condition and kitchen and the bathroom were both modern like they were just renovated and that's how the cabin smelled like. New paint and wood.

''Does that matter? We're gonna be outside most of the time anyway.'' Link pointed out as he was filling the fridge.

''No, it doesn't.'' I'm gonna check out the upstairs. He took a couple of bags with clothes and other things in them and climbed up the stairs.

Rhett had barely got up when he yelled: ''Link, you better come up here!''

''What is it?'' He shouted back but when the other man didn't answer he took his own bags and walked upstairs. 

''Wha- Oh.'' Link dropped his bags, he saw two single beds with huge log as a support to the roof between them. ''I thought there would be kingsize bed.''

''Well there will be when we put them back together. I'm sure Earl separated them when he saw there would be two guys staying instead of _regular_ couple.'' Rhett ran his fingers through his hair and leaned on the log between the beds.

''Maybe we got too far from the civilization.'' Link hugged the taller man from behind, pressing his cheek between Rhett's shoulder blades.

''I'm too tired to start moving them now, tho. I'm just gonna eat something and go to sleep.''

Link let go of Rhett. He was clearly disappointed but muttered unwillingly: ''Okay.''

Link walked beside the window which was as big as the whole wall, shaped like 'A'. There was enough room for both of them to stand up straight in middle of the loft. Besides the beds, there were couple grey lounging chairs in front of the window and beneath the chairs were really fluffy black rug. ''There sure will be nice view to downhill from here when the sun comes up.'' All Link could saw was the few garden lights illuminating the trees and road where they had earlier came from.

''Did you say something?'' Rhett's voice was coming from the downstairs. Only then Link noticed he was alone and decided to follow Rhett downstairs. ''Nothing.'' He answered.

''I'm gonna make us few sandwiches. Is that okay?'' Rhett asked.

''Sure, I'm hungry too.'' Link got his phone from his jacket's pocket which was now hanging on the hook beside the door and went sit down on one of the sofas. There were no TV, just old radio and bookshelf filled with books, magazines and board games. He looked at his phone. ''No service here.'' He said to Rhett who was trying to find a butter knife.

''Website said you have to go outside if you wanna use your phone.'' Rhett said and started to rummage all the kitchen drawers. Where did you put all the utensils?'' He opened one drawer where Link had put their private shoppings from earlier. Rhett looked at them and pleasurable feeling went through him. He couldn't help himself but imagine Link writhing underneath him, moaning his name from lust.

''Did you find them, Rhett? Rhett?''

Rhett became back from his thoughts when he heard Link repeating his name. ''Where did you say they are?'' He asked and closed the drawer.

''Top left drawer. Having problems with hearing now?'' Link said with sarcasm.

Rhett didn't answer he just got the ingredients for the sandwiches from the fridge and started making them. It didn't take long and he got some paper plates to put his creations on. He served them on the table. ''They're ready! What you wanna drink?'' He asked from Link who was apparently taking pictures of the cabin with his phone. 

''Water.'' He answered and turned towards Rhett. ''Turn around and smile for me.'' Link continued as he was now trying to take picture of Rhett.

Rhett did as he was told and made funny looking smile with his eyes crossed.

''That's great look for you, boyfriend.'' Link chuckled. ''You look like a giant in that little kitchenette.''

''Unless you haven't noticed, I look like a giant everywhere I go, baby.'' Rhett made a little dance which made Link laugh.

''You're taking a video, aren't you?'' Rhett stopped his little dance and rolled his eyes at Link.

''Okay, okay. Let's eat then.'' Link sat at the table and took big bite of the sandwich Rhett had made for him. Rhett came to the table too and gave bottled water to Link. 

''So, how about tomorrow? Are we going hiking, camping?'' Link said between biting and chewing.

''We have all week. I don't wanna go camping right away.'' Rhett replied. 

Link saw how tired the man in front of him really was. He was like kid who had a fun day and didn't want to go to sleep just yet. He was biting and chewing his sandwich very slowly, in a dreamlike state. Link had finished his minutes ago when Rhett was finally done.

''Go brush your teeth, man. I'll clean this up.'' Link stood up and collected the trash and dishes. Rhett yawned and got to the bathroom. Link washed quickly the utensils Rhett had used and dried them to put them away, opening the wrong drawer. _Oh, I need to get those upstairs._ He thought to himself when he saw packet of condoms and the lube. He opened the left side drawer and put the utensils away and then he grabbed the other stuff and hurried to upstairs. He put them in his side nightstand. He heard Rhett coming out of the bathroom.

''Leave the lights on. I need to go there too.'' Link spoke loudly to Rhett. First he changed his clothes for more suitable ones for night. Oversize t-shirt and pajama pants.

Rhett came up and changed his clothes as well. Then he pulled covers off of his bed and collapsed on it. ''See you tomorrow, Link.'' He murmured and pulled covers back on.

Link went back to downstairs and to the bathroom. After he had done his night routine he started to flick lights off. He left one small light on and he decided to go take fresh breath outside before bed. He stepped out from the front door to the terrace and sat on one of the carved wooden chairs. He felt little chilly but not too much. Forest around him was quiet except the occasional 'hoo hoo's' from the owls. Link enjoyed the silence until he heard something rustle. He thought it was nothing to be afraid of, there are animals in the woods. Nothing special. Then he heard rustling more closer to him and he quailed. He got up and hurried back inside. He didn't want to know more closely what it was. He locked the door and decided to go to bed before his mind would start to make scary scenarios in his head. He flicked the last light off and climbed upstairs. He looked at his empty bed and then Rhett who was already asleep. He felt cold and little scared so he took duvet from his bed and flicked off his nightstand light and went on Rhett's bed. It was little too small for both of them but he didn't care. He pulled his duvet over himself and wrapped his arm around Rhett, spooning him from behind carefully, trying not to wake him up. Rhett sighed in his sleep and pressed himself against Link.

''Goodnight Rhett.'' Link whispered and closed his eyes.


	2. Hiking Day

Rhett opened his eyes slowly. A whole room was lit with sunlight and it hurt his eyes. He heard Link's steady breathing behind him. In some level, he knew Link would be there. He hadn't moved all night and his limbs were stiff. Link's arm was over him and it was nice, but he was too hot. Night had been chilly but in the morning was a different situation. He tried to move his legs out of the bed without waking Link up but that was impossible. Link sensed his movements right away and his arm tightened around him and he heard a groggy voice. ''You're awake already?''

''Mmmhhmmm.'' Was only thing Rhett could response. His eyes were still adjusting to the bright light but he tried to reach for his phone on the nightstand to find out what time it was. ''Nine o'clock already.'' He mumbled and he heard Link make a whimpering noise.

Link stretched himself and almost fell off from the bed. ''Whoa!'' He grabbed Rhett once again.

''You know this is a one person bed.'' Rhett yawned and he finally managed to get into a sitting position.

''Don't whine.'' Link got up to his knees on the bed and put his arms around Rhett's upper body and leaned head on his shoulder.

''What about proper 'good morning' -greeting.'' Link kissed Rhett's temple.

''Uh, morning breath.'' The taller man leaned his head away.

Link pulled away. ''Okay then, let's get you some coffee to cheer you up. This is supposed to be our romantic getaway.'' Link sat on his heels and stroked the taller man's back.

''Romantic?'' Rhett turned to Look at Link. He was amused by Link's choice of words.

''Don't mock me. I just offered to make coffee for you.'' Link acted like his feelings were hurt.

Rhett smirked. ''Thanks. I need to pee.'' Rhett got up and stretched himself once more before he went downstairs.

''So much for romance.'' Link sighed out loud. He was hoping for a better start for their vacation. If he had the power to decide he would still be in bed, cuddling the tall, grumpy man but he was left with no choice so he got up too and went downstairs. He heard Rhett running the shower. _You've could've invited me to wash your back._ Link thought when he was filling the coffee maker. He switched the button to 'on' and then opened the one important cupboard, the one with his cereal inside. He took the box from the shelf, got himself a bowl and poured pleasing amount in it. Then he got the milk from the fridge and poured it over the cereal.

By the time when he was done with his breakfast Rhett was out of the bathroom, freshly showered. Link watched him moving around. He unconsciously licked his lips when Rhett turned his back on him and poured himself a cup of coffee, same time closing the cupboard door Link had left open like he always did. Rhett's back was wet and it pleaded to be kissed and caressed.

''You took your time.'' Link said and leaned back on his chair.

''Yesterday was a long day.'' Rhett turned around to face Link. ''Wanna go outside for the coffee?''

''Sure. I'll be there in minute, I just need a quick shower.'' Link replied and got himself into the bathroom. After quick morning routine he grabbed a towel and put it around his waist, he stepped out of the bathroom and left wet footprints on the hardwood floor. He poured himself a cup of coffee, just like Rhett had and went outside. 

The taller man was sitting in the same chair where Link sat the night before. Link admired the view. Not the one with a lot of trees but the one in the chair. Rhett's hair was damp and it was clutched on his forehead. His chest was still partly wet from the shower. The man leaned back and towel had rose up to knee high. He had a coffee mug in his hand. Link must have stood there longer than he thought because Rhett turned to him. ''Something wrong?''

Link snapped out of his daydreaming and went sit beside his best friend. He took a long sip from the coffee. ''No, not a thing.''

They didn't say anything more. Both men just listened to the birds sing and the gentle summer wind brushing the trees. It was going to be a warm day, it was already around 70 degrees and it wasn't even ten AM. Link felt the light breeze on his legs and he leaned back on his chair, mimicking Rhett's position. He closed his eyes and put his mug down on the table between them. He enjoyed the fresh air as it tickled his almost bare body. He didn't notice Rhett getting up until he touched his arm. Link opened his eyes and saw Rhett staring at him two inches away. He studied his face for a moment before Rhett leaned in and kissed Link on his mouth hungrily. Rhett lifted Link's chin up and deepened the kiss even more. His other hand was on Link's chest stroking him in small circles. Link accepted all of the sensations and his hands rose to cup Rhett's face. He explored Rhett's mouth with his tongue and he tasted like coffee and mint toothpaste. He was thrilled about the situation. They were outside where anyone could come and see what they were doing.

''I finished my breakfast already but I'm still kinda hungry.'' Rhett broke the kiss.

''I didn't finish my coffee yet.'' Link replied he was slightly out of breath and so was Rhett.

Link took Rhett's left hand on his own and he realised something. He wasn't wearing his wedding band. Link looked up to Rhett, raising his eyebrows questioningly. Rhett glanced at his hand and smiled weakly at Link. ''Some things should stay at home. I'm here with you now and nothing is gonna remind me otherwise.'' Rhett spoke softly and it made Link's heart melt. He didn't think twice when he offered his left hand to Rhett who petted it before sliding Link's own wedding band off. 

''Now we are just two guys committed to each other. Is that enough romance for you?'' Rhett continued and closed the ring in his fist before walking back inside. Link followed him and looked how Rhett went in the bathroom and opened the bottom drawer, putting his ring there beside his own. Link felt naked without it but he also felt the freedom to be anyone he wanted to be. 

''I want you. Now.'' Link was able to say.

Rhett loosened his towel and let it drop on the tiled floor of the bathroom. He walked to Link who stood motionlessly on the other side of the door frame. Soon Rhett's hands were on his hips and they pushed his towel down. Rhett walked Link backwards on the living room chair. Link sat on it and Rhett was about to straddle him but then they heard a car in the yard. Both of them glanced at each other and then outside of the window. Rhett jumped up and went to get his towel. Link cursed loudly and ran upstairs to get some clothes. Rhett barely had his towel back on when there was knock on the door. Rhett hoped his face wouldn't be red when he went to open the door.

''Good morning! Sorry to bother you but I forgot to give you something yesterday.'' Earl, their landlord was standing behind the door.

''Not a problem, come on in.'' Rhett gestured with his hand. Same time Link got back from upstairs, wearing grey shorts and light blue t-shirt he knew Rhett liked.

''Good morning, Earl.'' Link said, trying not to look unhappy about the surprise visit.

''Oh good you're both available.'' Earl glanced Link and nodded as a greeting. ''I forgot to give you the other set of keys and these brochures. My wife insisted me to give these. There're few activities for sporty young men like yourselves here.'' Earl gave both of the men enthusiastic smiles.

Both of them felt good about being called 'young sporty man'. Link took the brochures out of Earl's hand and briefly riffled through them. ''Sky gliding, rock climbing, off-road driving...'' Link named the brochures.

''You guys have fine off-road truck there and I figured you could be into it since the back bumper has dents on it.'' Earl laughed roughly and coughed hard after that. Link was slightly disgusted by the sound but tried to be like it was nothing. Rhett was about to pat older man's back but then the coughing stopped and Rhett replied: ''That, in matter of fact, is our hobby.'' Rhett was getting interested sincerely.

''Yeah, it is. The dents are my fault, tho.'' Link laughed.

Earl seemed to be happy that he managed to give them something they might like. ''Okay boys. Good to know I wasn't just disturbing you. Here are your keys by the way.'' He handed two keys to Link since Rhett got his yesterday.

''What's the other key for?'' Link asked.

''You didn't read the papers I gave?'' Earl looked at Link. ''It's for the hikers cabin five miles away from here. It's mostly for the winter time when people come here to ski but I usually give the keys to all visitors since there is wood stove to cook on and there are chairs to sit on and some other stuff you might need if you don't want to sleep outside, nothing fancy.''

''Oh, I read it. I somehow missed that part.'' Link let out a white lie.

''Okay, thanks for the information, Earl. I'm sure these brochures will help us.'' Rhett said in between before they would find themselves spending all day talking with the guy. Link glared at Rhett but didn't say anything. He didn't want to be rude to someone who was being so hospitable.

''Yes, yes. I'm taking your time. I'm going to go now.'' Earl once again waved and left.

Link realised their moment of love was gone. He touched Rhett's arm. ''Wanna read what that off-road brochure is for?''

''I think I need a break from driving. Let's go hiking. Maybe we can find that other cabin.'' Rhett was just as disappointed as Link was from losing the moment. He grabbed the smaller man into his arm and hugged him while swinging slightly.

''Okay.'' Link replied. ''We are gonna spend the night here, aren't we?'' He continued after a pause.

''Yes, it's just five miles away. I wanna get back here and sleep in a proper bed.'' Rhett replied.

''Talking about beds. Should we now move those beds together now?'' Link lifted his head from the other man's chest and looked up to him.

''Yeah, let's do it.'' He kissed Link's forehead and let go of him. Both of them went upstairs and moved their stuff out of the way so it would be easier to move the beds. Link was still sorting his stuff when Rhett already got dressed in beige shorts and green t-shirt and he was waiting for Link.

''So I guess we need to push your bed closer to the stairs and then carry my bed beside it. That beam is on the highest point so don't hit your head when you pass it.'' Link said when he was finally done.

''Me? You are the accident-prone here.'' Rhett pointed at himself.

''Ha-ha, very funny. Move your bed.'' Link made a fake laugh.

Rhett pushed his bed closer to the stairs. The bed was heavy but he could move it by himself. When the bed was in the right place he walked to the other end of Link's bed and lifted it up with him. ''Oh gosh, it's heavy.'' Link grizzled and tried to get better grip from it without hurting his back.

''Don't drop it now. You can do it, Link.'' Rhett encouraged his friend.

After some grunting and swearing, they got Link's bed to the other side of the beam and they could put the bed down. Rhett started sliding the bed into the right place, beside his own. Link didn't realize it before it was too late. His hand got caught between the beds. ''Ow! You almost broke my fingers!'' Link yelped and held his hand. 

Rhett was startled by Link yelling and hit his head on the low ceiling. Rhett grimaced from the pain jolting through him and he dropped to sit on the bed. Link went sit beside him while still holding his hurting hand. He looked at Rhett who was holding back of his head. ''Look at us. I have a feeling that this whole place doesn't want us to be close to each other.'' Link laughed drily and Rhett did the same. He wrapped arm around Link and squeezed him. ''It's going to be okay, don't even think like that. Let's just get our back bags ready and go explore. That makes us happy.'' Rhett offered a smile to Link who looked depressed. ''I guess you're right.'' He answered.

Rhett gave Link a little peck on the cheek. They got up and started to pack their bags. Water bottles, power bars, some extra clothes if they decided to stay longer and few other items they might need. Link was already downstairs and he once again looked at the brochures on the table, one caught Link's interest. It was about jogging paths in the woods and there was possibility to get guided tour as well, but that was not what Link saw. ''There's hot spring where you can get into.'' Link said when he heard Rhett's steps behind him.

''Oh, really? I didn't see anything about that when I googled this place.'' Rhett got behind Link and looked at the brochure over the shorter man's shoulder.

''Maybe they don't want it to become tourist trap.'' Link shrugged and lifted the brochure up so Rhett could see it better.

''It really says that and it's not far from the other cabin. Should we go there?'' Rhett turned Link around to face him.

''Sounds fun. Didn't bring my swimming trunks, though. I guess these will do.'' Link lifted his shirt and pulled the waistband of his shorts, showing Rhett that he was wearing tight black boxer shorts.

''Mmmm, they'll do.'' Rhett answered and looked at Link's flat, exposed belly with interest. Once again images of Link moaning his name filled his head.

Link noticed how Rhett was looking at him. He always liked to tease Rhett so he wouldn't let the opportunity to pass by. He stepped closer to the taller man. ''If we get to be alone in there...'' Link's hands wandered on Rhett's body. ''I'm gonna give you a blowjob you're never gonna forget.'' His hand went to cup the front of Rhett's shorts. He stroked through the fabric and continued whispering. ''Imagine. Out there. Your big cock deep in my mouth.'' Link punctuated every word and he felt twitching under his palm. Then he took his hands off Rhett and he stepped away while smiling teasingly.

''You can't say things like that to me, man and then just leave.'' Rhett complained and he tried to grab Link's arm to yank him back. Link dodged and grinned. ''We better get going then. Sooner we get there the sooner it will happen.'' Link swayed his hips and got his back bag from the floor and tossed it on his shoulders.

''I hate you sometimes.'' Rhett picked up his own bag and got it on his back and followed Link who was heading out with map in his hands.

''You don't.'' Link said over his shoulder.

Their journey started by walking downhill the main road to their cabin and then finding a path which they would follow to find Earl's other cabin. Every once in a while, they stopped to admire the rugged landscape. They took pictures of themselves and Rhett even dared to took one picture with his phone where they were sharing a kiss. They joked about what a mess it would be if he would accidentally post it on Instagram. Link was sure Rhett would be more concerned about his hair not being done than his lips on his best friend. Everything was finally going as they wanted. Both of them having a good time by being just with each other like they used to as kids. Even heat didn't bother them. The high trees blocked direct sunlight most of the time. They arrived the edge of cliff where they wanted to go first. They sat down on the rocks there and had some snacks while looking at the opening view in front of them. When Rhett had gone too close to the edge in Link's opinion he had started panicking and telling Rhett to get out of there. Rhett found it funny but he obeyed Link. He didn't want to make Link too worried. When they had rested enough they continued their way to the other cabin.

''I think that's it!'' Link exclaimed enthusiastically at Rhett who was walking behind him.

It was very old grey log cabin, it had seen it's best days but it was habitable if someone needed shelter.

''I think someone is in there. Look.'' Rhett was pointing at the two bicycles leaning on the cabin.

''Oh, should we go look? What if they are crazy people?'' They walked closer.

''Well, at least, they are a crazy people with a nice mountain bikes and they know how not to leave burglary traces.'' Rhett said sarcastically. 

Link rolled his eyes at Rhett and knocked on the door. ''Someone in there?'' He asked loudly.

Soon the door opened and there was tall skinny man in biking gear in front of them and further in the cabin was a woman sitting on a chair.

''Oh, other hikers! Welcome in.''

Both of the men was a bit confused but stepped in. ''Hi there!'' The woman said and they greeted back.

''Is this Earl's cabin?'' Rhett asked.

''Sure it is. We were just about to eat. Want to join us? The more the merrier, eh?'' The man said.

''Do you have the keys too?'' Rhett continued, ignoring what the man was asking.

''Of course, I do. All the tenants get the keys. Earl has more than one cabin you know?'' The man said defensively.

''We're here the first time so we don't actually know the protocol.'' Link said in between before Rhett could quiz the man more.

''Okay, I see. But what about my offer, are you staying or leaving? We are gonna spend here about an hour before leaving.'' The man said.

''Thank you but I think we keep going. We just wanted to take a quick look at the place.'' Rhett said, with much more friendly voice. He gently pushed Link towards the door.

''Have a nice day then!'' The man said and the woman behind him said the same. Link wished same to them and Rhett just smiled as he closed the door.

''That was awkward somehow.'' Link spoke quietly.

''Agreed.'' Rhett said and got the map from his pocket. He started to study it so they would find the hot spring they wanted to visit too. 

Link saw he was frowning. ''What's wrong?'' He asked.

''We need to head that way to find the hot spring and then follow the dirt road. Should be easy to find.'' Rhett ignored Link. He folded the map back to his pocket and headed to the right direction. Link followed him.

They walked silently and it began bother Link. ''Come on, man. Tell me what's wrong. I don't wanna watch you sulk all day.'' He grabbed Rhett's arm and stopped him.

''I'm not sulking. I'm just disappointed there were people.'' Rhett turned to face Link.

''Why that is a problem? Link looked up to him.

Rhett grabbed Link's chin and he watched his lips. ''I was hoping for a make out session.'' He murmured softly.

''That's your reason to act like that?'' Link giggled and pulled away from Rhett. He studied the taller man if he was being serious. ''You can make out with me here now if you want to.'' He leaned on one leg and put hands on his hips, trying to look inviting.

''Nah, the sweat will attract the mosquitoes even more than now.'' Rhett made his point clear by slapping one on his arm.

''You were planning on a _sweaty_ make out session, huh?'' Link scratched his stubble he hadn't shaved for a couple of days.

''I've been staring at your ass all day when you were walking in front of me. You can't blame me. I have my desires.'' Rhett smirked.

''I have my desires.'' Link imitated Rhett. ''Let's find that damn hot spring and I'll show you some desires.'' Link slapped Rhett on the chest playfully.

They continued walking for a while until they reached the dirt road. Link took Rhett's hand onto his own and gave a coy smile. Rhett squeezed his hand. It was thrilling moment for both of them to walk like that, hand in hand. Link felt like there were no other people in the world anymore, just they and it was all that mattered. It was a very quiet day only sound was coming from their shoes as they hit the sand of the road. After few minutes, they arrived in open place. There was sign pointing left and it said: 'Campsite'. They looked around and they saw there were no tents or campers. The place looked like it had been abandoned, there were few old benches and tables and that was about it. Then they saw sign telling the hot spring was behind few bigger rocks on the right. They climbed over the rocks.

''There it is.'' Rhett said. There was sizeable pool of water with flat rocks around it. There was also a long bench beside it. 

Then they saw it.

''Oh my goodness. The brochure didn't say anything about that.'' Link pointed at the sign near the hot spring.

''Clothing optional.'' Rhett read it out loud. ''So this is some kind of nudists place? No one in here, though.'' He continued.

''It's kinda weird no one is here. Beautiful place.'' Link squat down and touched the water with his fingertips. It felt warm.

''Maybe it's because locals know about this and just don't wanna run into naked people and then after years no one came here anymore or then they just got bored of it.'' Rhett was trying to find explanation.

''That's not true. There are fresh tire marks on the sand. See?'' Link pointed further away where the marks were.

''Maybe it's just our lucky day then.'' Rhett said happily before adding in a lower tone: ''Remember your promise?'' Rhett pulled Link closer, he cupped back of the smaller man's head with his fingers and pressed thumb against his lips. ''You promised these to me.'' He caressed the soft lips beneath his thumb.

Link parted his lips. He pressed himself firmly against Rhett with his hands resting on the taller man's hips. He took his thumb into his mouth but Rhett quickly took it away. ''Na-ah, that's not the body part I want in there.'' He chuckled.

Link suddenly felt shy. ''You really wanna do that in here? What if someone-''

''No one is here. We will hear if someone is coming.'' He paused and added. ''No pun intended.''

''Alright, then.'' Link got his back bag off his back and searched for a towel. When he found it he tossed it on one of the rocks. He glanced over his shoulder when he dropped his pants and stepped out of them. Then he took off his shirt and tossed it on his shorts. Slowly he bent over and pushed his boxer shorts around his ankles and stepped out of them too, giving Rhett a good view of his backside. He felt Rhett's eyes on him and it made him shiver.

''Looking good, baby.'' Rhett murmured. He reached to caress Link's naked body.

''Let's see yours.'' Link turned around and grabbed hem of Rhett's shirt. Rhett dropped his back bag and let Link lift his shirt off. He kissed the taller man's chest before he turned away. He touched the water with his toes before stepping in. He took his glasses off and placed them on his towel. Underneath the clear water was ledge to sit on. Link lowered himself on it and the warm water surrounded him, he went underwater for a moment to wet his hair. ''Feels good.'' He said to Rhett when he got back up.

Rhett took his pants off and searched his back bag for a towel. He went to the opposite end of the hot spring. He placed his towel on the ground and sat on it, only letting his legs go in the water. Link looked at him seductively from across. Rhett was aroused and it pleased Link.

''Time to keep my promise, I guess.'' Link moved towards Rhett who leaned on his hands, showing Link his growing erection. He spread his thighs enough to Link fit in between them. He lifted one arm to caress Link's dark, short hair and he looked him in the eye. Rhett's pupils were dilated from lust and from the thrill about being in open spot like that. ''Touch me.'' Rhett's voice made the words sound like it was a command, not a request.

Link wrapped his fingers around Rhett's shaft, he gave it couple firm strokes. He slid his thumb over the tip. He wetted his lips with his tongue and replaced his thumb with his mouth. He kissed and licked the hard cock in front of him lazily, taking his time. His hand went to cup Rhett's balls and he massaged them gently, making Rhett moan. ''You like that?' He asked and gave another strong lick underneath Rhett's thick cock.

''You are teasing me again. Suck it already. Please?'' Rhett said with a shaky voice.

''Mmmm, what was that? Did you just beg me? I like that.'' Link snickered.

Rhett's hand was on the back of Link's head, he stroked the short hair there with his fingertips. He liked the silky feeling. ''Please?''Rhett moaned again. 

Link decided he was done with teasing and took Rhett's cock expertly in his mouth. He sucked the tip hard before taking all of the length in, he didn't mind it almost made him choke.

''Oh yes, Link.'' Rhett loved the velvety feeling surrounding his erection. _So hot and moist..._

Link's own cock was waking up for the sounds Rhett made. He started to stroke himself underwater as he worked his mouth faster up and down on Rhett. He stroked himself hard enough to make the water splash. Rhett opened his eyes and he watched how his lover was now sucking him in earnest. 

That's when he heard it.

_A car!_

''Link! Link! Stop it, someone is coming here!'' Rhett gently pulled his hair.

Link looked with lust filled eyes at Rhett. Silently pleading it wasn't true. ''I'm so close, so are you.'' His voice was hoarse. He stroked his cock even harder and he nuzzled Rhett's cock. 

''Damn you.'' Rhett cursed and grabbed his own cock, stroking hard while looking at Link's blissful face.

''Ah! Rhett!'' Link moaned deeply as he came hard on his hand, He was shaking and his voice was raw. ''Come on Rhett, hurry! Come for me.'' He wiped his hand on Rhett's towel, not wanting to leave _floating evidence_ of his pleasure to whoever was coming there. 

''Oh, gosh. Link!'' Rhett came on his hand and Link's face.

They heard car doors opening and slamming shut. Link quickly moved back to his place while wiping his face with his hands. Rhett hopped in the water, trying to act normal but it was difficult when he saw Link licking his come off his hand. ''Link!'' He hissed when he heard footsteps coming closer. Link stopped and tried to get comfortable on the spot. He crossed his legs and put hands on his lap, hiding his still swollen cock. Rhett did the same.

''Hey! Were not alone this time!'' They heard a throaty voice.

Both of them turned to look at the man who spoke. There were two old, white haired guys only in their shorts and flip-flops with towels on their shoulders.

''Good afternoon, boys!'' The chubbier one said. 

They greeted them with a smile. 

''It's a rare thing to see anyone else but us here anymore.'' He nodded towards the other man same time he took his pants off. He was now behind Link's head. The other man took his remaining clothes off as well and stepped into the water.

''Where you guys from? I've never seen you around. Are you renting a cabin from Earl?''

''Yes, we are.'' Rhett said bluntly. He was not really in a condition to make small talk.

The man behind Link lowered himself in the water as well. Right beside Link. The younger man tensed up. He became embarrassed and well aware how he looked like. His face was red and he hoped he didn't smell like sex. _Why he had to sit right there!_

The man offered his hand to Link. ''I'm John and my friend there is Benny.'' 

Link lifted his hand and shook it quickly, trying not to look at the man in the eyes. ''Link. He is Rhett.'' He nodded towards his friend. He then saw Rhett staring at him wide eyed and then his cheek. Link felt his face lose all colour, he was horrified when he realised what Rhett was trying to tell him. He wiped his cheek quickly and his hunch was right. There was still Rhett's come on his cheek. He noticed Benny glimpsed him and he saw something in his eyes he didn't want to see.

''Anyway. It's nice to have new faces around.'' John said and placed his hand on Link's thigh under the water, giving Link a weak smile.

Link felt more uncomfortable as he already was and it was enough for him. He started to rise from the water. ''Sure. We need to-to get go-going.'' He stuttered and reached for his towel and got off the water quickly. Rhett had seen the whole situation and wasn't sure if he should react to the old man touching Link or just ignore it and follow Link. 

Link collected his clothes and back bag and went behind the rocks to get dressed. Rhett got up from the hot spring and he decided just to say goodbyes to the men there and he picked up his stuff and followed Link.

''That man sure was into you.'' He whispered to Link as he pulled his shorts up.

Link was already dressed and he dried his hair on the towel. ''Yeah, tell me about it.'' Link glared at Rhett and brushed his wet hair back with his hand. ''The guy was molesting me and you did nothing.'' Link hissed and pointed at Rhett.

Before Rhett could answer they heard the old guys talk. ''...shame really. The pretty boy clearly had some fun with his tall friend.''

''Yeah, he could have shown me the tricks he did to his friend to make him so blushed and embarrassed when we arrived.'' The other man laughed. ''I wouldn't mind a little threesome with him.'' He laughed even louder with the other man.

''Oh my _god!_ I'm gonna die.'' Link lifted his back bag on his shoulders and hurried away back to the same road where they came from.

''Link! Wait!'' Rhett threw his towel around his neck and got his back bag and went after Link. He caught him by the shoulder but Link shook him off and continued walking fast. Rhett caught him again and tried to hug him. ''Don't touch me!'' Link shouted and pushed Rhett away.

''Who cares about them. Come on, Link!'' He tried.

Link stopped. ''Who cares?'' He said. '' _Who cares you ask!_ '' He poked Rhett on his chest. ''I do, Rhett. I care! I've never been so embarrassed in my life.'' He sobbed.

''...Link...'' Rhett pulled him close again. Link rose his fists on Rhett's chest and he weakly hit him before giving in for the hug.

''Let's just get away from here.'' He knew Rhett wasn't the bad guy there and he didn't want his feelings to overtake him.

''Okay... Let's go back to the other cabin.'' Rhett said in most soothing voice he could make. Link nodded and let Rhett lead the way.

It seemed like eternity to get there. Rhett hoped the couple from earlier had left already and they could talk about what happened. Eventually, they got there. Rhett was ahead of Link so he waited for his friend in front of the cabin. Link was in whole another world and he was looking at his feet as he got closer to Rhett. ''No one here.'' He heard Rhett speak. He got his keys from his pocket and opened the door. He put his back bag on the bench in the cabin and laid down, resting his head on it. ''I'm so tired.'' He said and closed his eyes. Rhett tossed his back bag to one corner of the cabin and sat down on the chair by the stove. ''Are you okay?'' He asked.

''I am. I just don't wanna talk about it. Let's just stay here for a moment and then head back to our cabin.'' He said while his eyes were still closed.

''Sure.'' Rhett answered. Then he saw old guitar sitting in another corner. He got up from the chair and went to pick it up. He sat back on the chair with the guitar in his hands. It was out of tune so he fixed it and when he was happy how it sounded like he started to play some soft melodies. He noticed how Link relaxed so he kept playing.

Link opened his eyes and looked at Rhett. He wanted to forget what had happened. Rhett's guitar playing helped and he watched his fingers dance on the strings. The moment continued until Rhett put the guitar down. He got up and offered his hand to Link who took it and let Rhett pull him up.

''I love you, Link.'' He whispered. He feared if he said it louder the spell would break, he meant it more than he ever had. 

''I love you too.'' Link whispered back.


	3. Off-Roading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry/not sorry about the long chapter :D

The two men were exhausted when they got back from their hiking trip. The day was turning into a night as they stepped on the porch of their cabin. The day had been long and they had fun most of the time but the ending was something both of them thought about but not spoke about. Link had tried his everything to forget the incident at the hot spring so the long journey back to their cabin would be as nice as the way there. But when he was not thinking that, he thought about the way Rhett had said 'I love you'. It was something they didn't say much aloud because it always reminded how forbidden their affair was. They should felt bad but neither of them did. Both of them knew they should talk about seriously what had been going on all of the years they've been together. It was frightening topic since they had done whatever they liked and wanted with their lives not caring much how it affected them. Except, of course, the things they were expected to do, because of their religious backgrounds, like starting a family.

On the way back to the cabin they had talked about random things and some work related stuff as well, but nothing too serious. When they were about to step in their cabin Link noticed his half-full coffee mug from the morning was still sitting on the table outside. Everything had been perfect then. Now they were followed by gloom and insecurities. Link sighed and went to pick up the mug. He went inside after Rhett and set his mug down on the kitchen counter.

''I don't know about you but I'm super hungry.'' Rhett said and looked in the fridge. He took the canned cheese from there and then some Ritz cookies from the cupboard.

''I can't believe you're still eating that crap after all these years. We should get some real food.'' Link rolled his eyes at Rhett. They had ate their remaining snacks at the cabin but the taller man was always hungry anyway.

''I'll cook us something in a minute. I just need something first.'' Rhett said as he was spraying cheese on the cookies.

Link wrinkled his nose in disgust. ''Whatever. Give me your towel. I'll take them outside so they don't start to mold.'' Link took his own back bag off him and took the towel from there. Rhett did the same and handed it to Link.

''It should go in the laundry basket anyway.'' Rhett said as he started to look for something else to eat.

Link looked at it and the stain there which once again reminded him of the unpleasant event. _They wanted to use you like some gay toy boy you apparently are._ His mind was telling him. He wanted to kick himself in the head. ''Thank you, brains.'' He muttered under his breath and went outside. He tossed their towels over the railing of the porch. He wanted to stay outside for a moment so he leaned against the railing. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Sun was setting and last of the sunbeams hit him. The air smelled so pure and fresh it was intoxicating. He heard the cabin door open and familiar steps approaching him. He felt warm arms wrap around him and lips touching his neck.

''Dinner is heating up.'' Rhett's soft voice gave shivers to him.

Link didn't answer, he just turned around in Rhett's arms and looked at him. His eyes were honey brown colored in the dimming light and he was gorgeous. Link could drown in those eyes if he'd stare long enough.

''Remember when you said you're gonna make _it_ unforgettable?'' Rhett broke the silence, he was smiling. Link nodded and smiled back. He knew Rhett was trying to cheer him up and he succeed. He almost started to laugh when Rhett continued: ''At least we know now why there was no one else in the hot spring.''

''Yeah, because of old, dirty, gay men.'' Link chuckled.

They stayed in the moment for a good while, just holding each other. Both of them felt like that was how they were supposed to be. All their problems and all the pain disappeared when they breathed the same air. But that night there was something between them. Like a heavy curtain, keeping them apart even when they were close. It had to be sorted out at some point.

''I think the dinner is ready.'' They separated at the same time and went back inside. Rhett's cookings were ready and they settled down to eat. 

After the dinner they planned the next day. It would contain some driving and more exploring the terrain. Link did the dishes and he was fine with the silent deal about Rhett feeding them and him cleaning after them. They chatted and looked at the books and magazines in the living room. They decided to try one of the board games there but after a while they had already gotten into an argument about the rules. Just like they always did when they were playing games on their show or otherwise. They agreed to put it away and then do whatever they felt like. Rhett had gone to take a shower and Link was outside checking his text messages and emails.

It was almost midnight when they started to get themselves ready for bed. Link was ready first but instead of the bed he sat on one of the lounging chairs at upstairs. He wiggled his toes into the soft fluffy carpet and looked out into the darkness of the night. Rhett was still downstairs flicking the lights off. He rubbed his ringless finger and his thoughts drifted back to home. He didn't like the mixed feelings he had. His heart wanted to stay with Link but his mind reminded about the obligations of being a father. _What are you doing? This is my time. My time to be who I am and my other half is waiting for me upstairs. I've been away from home this long before and even longer. Why is it so different this time?_ He flicked the last light off and felt his way upstairs. He saw Link sitting on the chair, facing away from him. He walked at him and sat on the other chair.

''Seeing something in that darkness?'' He asked. 

''Yes.'' Link said with a hint of sadness in his voice. _Our future._ He added in his mind.

Rhett didn't want to know what it was but he guessed Link was thinking same thoughts as he had a moment ago. He knew his partner well enough to know that. ''We should get some sleep.'' He said instead. He got up and offered his hand to Link who took it and pulled himself up from the chair.

They both got into the bed, facing each other. Same time they both switched their bedside lights off. That night the room wasn't completely dark. A full moon lit the room with it's cold, blue light. It made Link restless but he was tired so he closed his eyes, pulling his duvet up to almost over his head. But there was something going on.

''Don't stare at me.'' He said from under the duvet. It wasn't the first time it happened.

''I'm not staring at you.'' Rhett replied, sounding very serious.

Link cracked his eyelids open and saw Rhett, indeed, staring at him. ''Come on, man. I can't sleep when you do that.'' He giggled.

''Okay, okay. Come here.'' He grabbed Link by his waist. Link wiggled himself close enough to rest his forehead on Rhett's chest.

''That's better.'' The taller man said and lifted his arm around Link.

It didn't take long for them to fall asleep in comfort of one other. But instead of having a good night sleep, Link slept restlessly. He saw nightmares about their life together if he and Rhett would come out. Everyone else they loved disappeared from their lives, they were left with nothing but sorrow and a vague image of the past when everyone was happy. Then the dream turned upside down. Rhett was leaving him forever and the result was same. Once again he was left with nothing. Both of the scenarios were equally bad and devastating. In the dream he had to make a choice. 

He was about to choose but then he suddenly woke up in a cold sweat. He got into a sitting position. His chest was heaving hard and his heart was beating fast. He gasped for air. _It was only a nightmare... Just a nightmare._ He tried to calm himself down.

Rhett, who was a light sleeper woke up too. It was an early morning but the sun wasn't shining brightly yet. ''Are you okay?'' Rhett asked, clearly worried. He took Link in his arms and pressed him against his chest while he was laying on his back.

''Yes, just a bad dream.'' His breathing steadied as Rhett's big hand stroked his back lightly.

''Wanna talk about that?'' Rhett sounded sleepy but he was ready to hear what was going on.

''No. Not really. Should we get up?'' The truth was; Link wanted to say what he had seen but on the other hand, he didn't want to ruin their vacation with some stupid pondering.

''Depends what time is it.'' Rhett saw Link was still in his own world. He wanted the man to stay in bed with him and come over whatever he had dreamt about. He felt like he could give the smaller man some distraction. The warm body against him in the morning sure gave him some urges.

Link reached over Rhett and fumbled his hand around the nightstand to find Rhett's phone to check the time. ''Seven AM.'' He said as he glanced at the phone before putting it back in its place.

''We could still get some rest.'' Rhett tried and his hand wandered lower on Link's back.

''I'm not tired anymore. I'm gonna take a shower and cook us some breakfast.'' He pushed himself away from Rhett. His head was spinning like he had been drinking the night before and just now he couldn't handle Rhett's wandering hand. He sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his eyes.

''Cook? You only know how to pour cereal into the bowl.'' Rhett pressed himself against the mattress.

''You like it too.'' Link argued and glanced at him over his shoulder.

''True. It'll do.'' Rhett crossed his arms on his chest and closed his eyes. He really wanted to sleep a little longer and maybe do some other things but the tension between them was coming to a breaking point. It had to be dealt with or rest of their vacation would be ruined. Still he did nothing, he didn't know how to start.

Link took his glasses from the nightstand. He cleaned the lenses on his night time t-shirt before putting them on. He made his way downstairs while ruffling his hair. He needed a shower but he wanted breakfast first. He took two bowls from the cabinet and stared at them. His mind drifted back to his dreams and he hated how the mood had changed from happy to that sentimental mess they were in. He felt like it was all his fault and it started to really get him. ''I can't fucking do this!'' He hit his fists on the counter. He was angry at himself.

''You forgot how to make cereal now?'' An amused voice came from the stairs.

''No, my mind is messing with me!'' He clenched his fists. ''So stop joking already.''

''Still about yesterday?'' Rhett was getting concerned. He knew there was more than that and it was time to hear it.

''No... Yes... Kinda. I don't know. All of this.'' Link turned around and leaned on the kitchen counter while gesturing the cabin with his hands.

''What do you mean? You don't want to be here with me?'' Rhett frowned and his heart ached. _Does he want to end this, end us? But we were good two days ago._ He panicked in his mind.

''No! I didn't mean that!'' Link hurried to say. All he wanted was to stay. ''But every time we're like this, alone and happy...'' He was trying to find the right words. ''I get frustrated because I'm thinking too much. What are we, Rhett? Where this is going or will it always be the same...?'' Before Rhett could answer Link continued: ''But what frustrates me most is that we can't be like this all of the time.'' Link knew he sounded like he was whining about nothing but it was everything to him. ''This is like some... torture technique! We can get a glimpse of what it could be but never have it.'' Link was surprised how it all finally came out of his mouth, his deepest thoughts. He was relieved he could say it out loud and all he could do then was watch all of the emotions going through his lover. _Understand me, please._

Rhett was processing the information. ''Wow.'' He finally said and shook his head. ''I have the same feelings, Link. But we made our choices. This is what we can have now. At least without hurting anyone important.'' He stepped closer to Link and stroked his ruffled hair gently. Link looked like he was about to cry and it made Rhett feel horrible. ''When our kids are all grown up it could be a different situation.'' Rhett tried to soothe Link but he was probably making it worse. It hurt himself too and talking about it made him feel weak and he hated being weak. It didn't sound good that all they could do was wait, he wanted it all. Right away. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Link's. He had a lump in his throat and tears were forming in his eyes but he held them back, all he wanted was to make Link happy but the situation was desperate. ''Just another ten years or so.'' He said in a quivering voice.

''We're gonna be old and wrinkled then.'' Link managed to say without starting to cry.

''You'll always be beautiful in my eyes.'' Rhett leaned back and watched into sad, sky blue eyes in front of him.

Link thought he might had never seen Rhett in such emotional state. He was always confident about everything. Never feared anything. He caressed the taller man's cheek with the back of his hand before wiping away one tear that escaped. ''You too.'' Link said quietly.

They always knew how the other one felt so they never had gotten into a very emotional discussion about their feelings. That was for the weak. They were grown men, they didn't need to share every single thought they had. But now they were far from home and far from other people. It was just them in the middle of the woods and it had its influences. The mood started to change slowly after they had cleared the air between them.

''I'm glad we had this talk.'' Rhett said, smiling hopefully. He knew there were still some issues to sort out but now that they had started to come clean to each other it would be easier to deal with it together and not just think about it alone at night.

''Me too.'' Link pulled Rhett down from his shirt collar and kissed him desperately. He was ready to get over all of it and fill his world with Rhett. He didn't need anyone else. He didn't want anyone else. He wanted to hop on the counter and demand Rhett to take him there but he held back, but it wasn't the right time yet. Not now when they just got rid of the tension or whatever it was hanging between them earlier. ''Can we enjoy our stay now?'' He panted when the kiss ended.

''Yeah, I don't have any objections.'' Rhett was breathing hard too.

Link let go of Rhett and he sighed. Rhett knew there was going to change in their lives after they would get out from their hide-out. He didn't want to live in the shadows for next ten years more, he was ready for the change. He had been ready for the change for many years, he was just waiting for the other man to make the first move. 

Link started to get their breakfast ready. It didn't take long and they sat around the table. They ate quietly but the athmosphere had gotten a lot lighter and it wasn't a bad thing to be silent. Rhett went to get another bowl of cereal when Link let himself in the bathroom. He took a long hot shower to relax his tensed muscles. He was finally starting to get happy again. Now that Rhett knew everything about the way he was feeling and Rhett was feeling the same way as Link, they could do whatever they wanted. They had chooce the place so they could be together, they didn't need to wait ten years there. So what if someone saw them holding hands or do some other endearments. The locals barely had internet and what they had seen earlier there were other men interested of other men, shouldn't be new thing to anyone there. _Why I am holding back when we finally have a chance to be a real couple?_ He thought while he dried himself and watched himself from the mirror. There were dark shadows under his eyes from rough night but he didn't care about that much. He scrathed his stubble and decided to shave, he wanted to look good for Rhett. 

When he got out of the bathroom he noticed Rhett wasn't there. He looked out of the window and saw him browsing his phone outside, still in his pajama pants and white t-shirt. He was probably answering texts and emails like he had the night before. Link went upstairs to get dressed. He picked out black skinny jeans and well-fitting red plaid shirt, he rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. He got his hair products from his bag and styled himself in front of a small mirror that was hanging on the wall, opposite to their bed. He left his stuff on the floor and he made the bed. He went back down and out of the door to tell about his plans to Rhett. 

''Looking good, baby.'' Rhett said with a grin when he saw Link all dressed up. He immediately went to him and put his phone away. ''What's the special occasion?''

''Nothing. I just wanted to do something.'' He loved the way Rhett was eyeing him. ''I thought we could drive around a little and then maybe head to the village for lunch or something like that.'' Link suggested.

''That sounds good. I thought we agreed to go off-roading today, tho.'' Rhett's hands rested on Link's hips.

''That's what I meant.'' Link pursed up his lips playfully.

Rhett was happy to see that Link had cheered up. Maybe this vacation was going to be good after all. He went to get himself ready and decided to put as much effort to his looks as Link had. He wanted to look good for him, especially now when the morning had been so emotional. They sure needed to lighten up more. ''Okay, I'll go get ready. Do we need to pack something?''

''Nah, we're fine. Just get us some beverages.'' Link leaned on their car.

''Sure thing.'' Rhett said before disappearing inside to get himself ready. In upstairs he saw Link's hair products on the floor below the mirror. He got his own from his bag and got his hair up quickly. He left his stuff alongside Link's and he couldn't help but notice how homelike it was. Their stuff there on the floor, their shared bed, their lives together. 

Link admired the taller man's appearance when he got back from inside. He was wearing light blue jeans and dark gray v-collar t-shirt. He had done his hair and Link really liked he had put some effort on his looks as well. Rhett unlocked the car doors and tossed the cooler in where he had put drinks in. He had put some snacks there as well because he knew what was to come if he knew Link at all. They would get stuck at some point.

''So, where do you wanna go? You have the brochure?'' Rhett asked.

''Yes, it's here.'' Link waved it and started browsing it. ''Have we learned that we shouldn't take the red paths?'' Link asked mischievously.

''No.'' Rhett laughed. ''Sure you wanna do that? Remember last time. You were stuck for two hours in that gate keeper.'' He raised his eyebrows at Link.

''You don't have to remind me about that. It won't happen again.'' Link seemed to be very sure about himself.

''That's what you say.'' Rhett said while chuckling.

''Whatever, man.'' Link shrugged trying to ignore sarcasm in Rhett's voice.

They got into the car. Rhett was the one in the drivers seat and Link was giving him the directions. It would take almost an hour to even find the off-road paths they were looking for but it wasn't even noon yet so it wasn't a problem. They stopped at the gas station to refuel so at least they wouldn't have to worry about that. 

Eventually, they arrived.

''Okay. This should be it.'' Link said as they watched a narrow road ahead.

''It can't be. This is just a normal dirt road.'' Rhett argued.

''Well, look at this.'' He handed the brochure with a map to Rhett.

''Hmmm.'' Rhett studied the map. ''Let's go further then.'' He gave in. There was no way it could be anywhere else. Rhett started to drive again and all that was there were some steep curves until they saw it. They were at crossroads and on the right was a signpost that read in red letters: 'Path 36', the one they had been looking for, and there was one with green letters saying: 'Path 35'.

''There it is.'' Rhett stated as they looked at the road going up a hill. ''There's still chance to take the green one.'' Rhett smiled at Link.

''I didn't take the green one when I first started, sure as hell, I'm not gonna take it now.'' Link was annoyed at the comment. He was as much of a man as Rhett was and didn't fear some rocky road. 

''I'm just teasing you. You're cute when you get mad.'' Rhett talked to Link like he was a baby.

''Let's switch seats. I want to try this first.'' Link unbuckled himself and hopped out of the car before Rhett could complain about him wanting to go first instead.

Rhett did the same and held the car door open for Link to climb in. ''Let's test your skills then.'' Rhett said and smacked Link on the ass before he got to get sit down.

''Ow! You jerk!'' Link acted like it had hurt. Rhett just grinned and slammed his door shut before getting to another side of the car and get in. Link adjusted his seat closer to the steering wheel. He could normally drive from the same spot Rhett did but when they were about to climb over rocks and they had to drive slowly and carefully he wanted to have better and quicker access to the pedals. 

Link turned to right and he didn't need to drive far when there was a gate keeper in front of them. Huge rocks side by side, loose gravel between them. There was still enough space to turn around but Link was up to a challenge, he had determination in his eyes. After everything he went through yesterday and that morning he sure wasn't ready to give up when he hasn't even started yet. He felt same way about their relationship. He was ready to show Rhett he could do that if only Rhett was ready.

He rolled down his window and peeked out. He got one tire on the smaller rock and then he looked out from the windshield to get another front tire on one of the bigger rocks. When he had all four wheels on the rocks steadily he was proud of himself. _So far, so good._ He ignored everything Rhett was saying, he was trying to help him. Hardest part was yet to come and he really concentrated. He was looking out of the side window again and crawled the car forward. He got into a really awkward position. Right side of the car was much lower than the left side. For a moment, he was sure they were about to slide between the rocks and get stuck. Rhett offered to go outside and take a look but Link stopped him. If he had let Rhett out of the car then, there was possibility that the car would drop and hit Rhett.

''I got this, I got this...'' He repeated to himself when the car didn't slip and he could continue. He didn't notice one rock there and car nudged rock behind them, leaving another dent on the bumper but that was expected. Link punched the gas slightly harder and finally got over the most challenging part of the gate keeper.

''Woah, Link.'' Rhett was amazed how well things were going. He was scared and would rather be outside guiding but Link didn't want that so he had stayed. He was surprised about Link's determination and he was sure the talk they had in the morning had something to do with it. Link seemed much more assertive. Suddenly the car lurched forward and Rhett grabbed the dashboard and the handle above the side window, holding his breath. Next they heard crunching noise and the car lurched again.

''I made it!'' Link yelled when he realized he got past all the rocks and the tires hit the gravel. 

''Oh my gosh, Link! That was amazing!'' He raised his hand for a high five and Link took it. 

''That only took like fifteen minutes! Did you see that?'' Link was enthusiastic. He got out of the car and went to see how bad dent he had made this time. Rhett followed him. ''I don't even know what's the new one.'' He said when Rhett started to study the bumper.

''That one, right there. Not bad, tho.'' He didn't care about the dent, he was proud of Link. That was the first time they got over a gate keeper like that without any outsider help. It was something to be happy about.

''I can't believe that just happened.'' Link said. He crossed his arms and looked at the rocks he had just passed. Rhett stood beside him and wrapped one arm around him and squeezed. ''You're amazing, Link.'' He said softly. 

''I know, dude.'' Link looked up to him before he went back to the car. There was still few miles left of the path and it wasn't going to be easy but they knew first part is always the worst so they were not worried about the rest.

There were a couple of steep hills where their car got stuck. Gravel was too slippery for the tires but after trying few times they could continue. There were a couple of streams crossing the road as well. The last one of them was much deeper than the first one. They had to strugle with it for a while. They had to find rocks under the water so they could keep going. They were sure no professionals would get some long sticks from the forest and poke the stream to find the right path. Rhett had splashed the water on Link who laughed at first but when it happened for the second time Link took his stick and started to chase Rhett with it. Threatening to paddle him. Both of them laughed and ran around like crazy until they were exhausted.

''That was fun.'' Rhett said while panting. He leaned on the hood of the car. He bent forward and put his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. He saw Link's shoes approaching him and he got back up. ''No more, man. I can't take it.'' He put his arms up defensively, fearing the other man was still up to the horseplay. Then he saw Link didn't have the stick anymore and he was just as tired as he was. ''I almost tripped on it. Had to get rid of it.'' He was breathing hard. He stepped closer to Rhett and put his arms around him. He inhaled deeply. He loved the smell of Rhett's slightly sweaty skin. Rhett grabbed him by his shoulders and pushed him back so he could lean in and kiss him. Link was happy to return the kiss with open mouth. Rhett's tongue entered him and entwined with his own tongue. He was sure they looked like horny teenagers making out in a school's parking lot. He even let Rhett's hands get into his backpockets as the kiss continued. He pressed himself against Rhett and felt the familiar thrill going through him. When Rhett's hand moved from the back to front of his jeans the alarms in his head went on and he jumped away and wiped his mouth with back of his hands.

''Sorry, Link. I didn't think...'' Rhett tried.

''No, no... It's not your fault. Let's just keep that kind of things where no one can see.'' He was shaking slightly. He didn't want yesterday to repeat. 

''Yes, of course.'' Rhett said and he was mad at himself for not thinking clearly, but it happened always when he had Link in his arms, nothing else mattered anymore.

''I'm thirsty, are you?'' Link said then and went to open the trunk to get beverages from the cooler.

''Yeah, I'll take Sprite.'' He stood up and went behind Link. ''I really didn't think... I'm so sorry.'' He said again.

Link turned around with two soft drinks in his hands, he handed the other can to Rhett and I said: ''Don't worry about it. I'm fine.'' He opened his can and took a sip.

''I don't want this to become uncomfortable again.'' Rhett opened his own can.

''It won't.'' Link offered a smile to the taller man. ''I'm fine. Really.'' Link assured and he really was fine. He was more determined than ever about their relationship but he was done with having sex in public.

''That's good.'' Rhett nodded and bit his lower lip. Taste of Link was still there. He leaned on side of the car beside Link and they both watched the opening landscape before them. They were up hill and view from there was beautiful. They sipped from their soda cans and every now and then made some observation about the view. Rhett put his hand in his jeans' pocket. He felt foil wrapper there. He cursed in his mind for being an idiot. He had taken one of the condoms they had bought together from Link's bedside table. He didn't know what he was expecting but when he had first seen how Link had put extra effort on his looks he had his hopes up. Now that he was thinking clearly again he was sure that Link wouldn't want their first time to be in a car. _I'm so stupid sometimes. But his thighs wrapped around my waist, tho..._ He got chills.

''Are you finished? I'm ready to move.'' Link said and brought Rhett back from his thoughts.

''Oh, the drink. Yes. I'll just take a leak first.'' Rhett handed his empty can to Link and went in front of some tree to relieve himself. 

Link rolled his eyes and put their cans back to the trunk of their car. He slammed it shut and sat on the driver's seat again. He watched Rhett soaking his hands in the stream and then shook them dry. ''Go on! I'll watch you so you hit the right spot.'' Rhett yelled then, meaning the stream.

Link crawled slowly towards the stream, following Rhett's instructions. He got over the stream quite easily and now he just waited for Rhett to join him. Rhett found narrow spot to jump over the stream. He hopped in the car and they continued their way. There were no more obstacles before them and they got out from the path to the main road.

''Can we go eat now?'' Rhett said.

''Always thinking about food, aren't ya?'' Link smirked.

''Not always.'' He gave a suggesting look to Link.

''What are you thinking then?'' Link knew very well what he meant but he wanted to hear it.

''That's what you would like to know.'' Rhett smirked. ''I'll tell you tonight.'' He continued, he didn't want to be a tease. It was enough one of them was.

''Oh, bed time story?'' Link got excited.

''Exactly.'' He poked Link with his elbow.

Link's stomach filled with pleasant warmness. Now they were themselves again. He was sure he could keep his new attitude to the end of their trip.

The village was as quiet as it was when they first had arrived there. A couple of other cars here and there and barely anyone walking around. There was only one main road and pretty much all of the services what the village had was there. The only restaurant they could found didn't look like a place they would normally go but since there was no other one in sight they decided to try it. Link parked the car in front of the restaurant and they looked at it.

''Martha's Room.'' Rhett said the restaurant's name. ''That sounds more like elderly women strip club than restaurant.'' Rhett continued and it made Link crack up. 

''What?'' He laughed.

''But it does, doesn't it?'' Rhett insisted.

''Sure. Whatever.'' Link tried to control himself. He got out of the car with Rhett and he let Rhett enter first to the shadowy diner. It wasn't a big place. Three windows towards the main street and five tables underneath them. Counter was almost just beside them and there were few bar stools. At the other end was three leather seated booths and that was it. Wallpaper behind the counter looked like it just survived the apocalypse. They would have turn around and go somewhere else but there was familiar face who saw them immediately when they entered the diner. There was Earl, their landlord and he was greeting them happily.

With Earl, there was sitting one other familiar face. He was one of the old guys from the other day. Not the one who was touching Link but the one named Benny. Link felt extremely uncomfortable in his presence, he wanted to flee but decided it was not worth it. He shouldn't let it bother him anymore but there was something about the guy what gave him chills. He wanted to get away but didn't want to make a scene in front of Earl. Rhett noticed what was bothering Link and he felt protective about his lover so he stepped slightly forward, subconsciously covering Link behind him.

''Hey boys! Did you come here for Martha's excellent pancakes?'' Earl was as cheerful as he always was.

''Maybe, we just came back from the off-road path you suggested and now we're hungry.'' Rhett said to Earl, trying to sound like nothing was going on.

''How was it? Never tried those myself. I have too old bones for that.'' Earl laughed and then coughed like he had in their cabin, making everyone concerned about him.

''It was great. Difficult, but great.'' Rhett said from between tight lips.

''That's good.'' Earl said as he stopped coughing. ''This is my older brother Benny by the way.'' He gestured towards the man opposite him.

''We've met before.'' The man said and smiled at Link who wanted to hide completely behind Rhett.

''Have you now? Where?'' Earl asked, looking at his brother. There was a certain tone in his voice when he said that.

Benny leaned back in his chair, never breaking eye contact with Link. ''They were passing by when I and Johnny were at the hot spring.'' He didn't mention they were in the water as well which was a good thing in Link's opinion. 

''Yeah, we were hiking and came across the hot spring.'' Rhett said casually.

''Is that so?'' Earl said and glanced at Link and then looked back at Rhett. 

''We visited the hiker's cabin as well.'' Link tried to change the subject.

''Had fun in there? I mean, you found that alright?'' Earl shook his head.

''It was easy to find.'' Tension started to build up. Same time a woman came from the backroom to the counter.

''I thought I heard something. Welcome! There're menus on the table. I'll come get your order when you're ready.'' She said. 

''Thank you.'' Link said and went to sit as far as possible from their landlord and his brother.

''Are you okay?'' Rhett asked quietly when they sat down.

''I am. You don't have to ask me that every minute.'' Link said and picked up the menu.

''I just want you to be safe. That's all.'' Rhett said and picked up a menu too.

''I know. I'm not made of glass, tho.'' Link said and looked at the dishes available.

''He is still looking at us.'' Rhett said referring to Benny.

''I don't care.'' Link said bluntly. He put the menu down and waited for Rhett to do the same. It didn't take long when the woman came to take their order. Rhett ordered stake with beans and Link went for chicken with corn. Those dishes were closest what they would normally eat. Soon they got their meals and they talked about something trivial while eating.

Before they finished Earl walked to them. ''Forecast promised storm tonight. You might want to get prepared for no electricity. It happens often here when it's stormy.'' He said and patted Link on the shoulder, somewhat paternally.

Both of them nodded. ''Okay, thanks for the warning.'' Link said and forced a smile to him. He saw Benny standing in the doorway from corner of his eye and he wished they would just leave. Earl gave one last pat on his shoulder and smiled at both of them before leaving.

''Does that mean we need some candles and flashlights?'' Rhett asked from Link.

''I guess so. We have a couple of flashlights in our back bags. Didn't bring any candles.'' He chuckled. ''I thought I saw few in one of the kitchen drawers, tho.'' Link continued as he finished his meal.

''I saw those too but we might need more. I'll go visit that store and then we can go back. Unless you had something else in your mind?'' Rhett said and nodded towards the store across the street.

''Not really. If we have time at some point we could visit the city too. But if there's really storm coming we should just go back.'' Link was playing with the fork.

''The city? I thought we wanted to get away from lots of people.'' Rhett sounded surprised.

''Nevermind.'' Link shrugged. ''I want to get back to our hide-out anyway.'' He reached over the table to grab Rhett's hand. He entwined their fingers and left them to rest on the table. 

''I'm fine with that.'' Rhett smiled as he finished his meal too. They didn't even notice the woman coming back to them before she was standing by the table. ''Can I get you anything else?'' She asked, sounding more or less uncomfortable. Rhett pulled his hand away from Link's and the smaller man did the same, blushing slightly.

''No thank you. Just the bill.'' Rhett said.

''Okay, I'll be right back.'' She said and went to the counter.

When she left the men looked at each other, knowing they had crossed some line. They weren't embarrassed that she had seen their endearment and it felt good. 

She came back with the bill and took their payment. ''Have a nice day.'' She wished and both of them got up from the booth and left.

''I'll wait here.'' Link said and got back into the car as Rhett went to the store they had visited when they had first arrived. Link didn't have to wait long. Rhett came back with plastic bag full of stuff and got into the car.

''Found anything useful?'' Link asked when Rhett was sitting beside him.

''I think so.'' He said.

Link started the car and drove back to their cabin. The day had been colder than before and clouds were forming in the sky, blocking the sun. It wasn't late but it seemed like it was late afternoon already.

''I think Earl was right.'' Rhett said when he exited the car and looked up to the sky.

''Seems so.'' Link agreed. There were some dark clouds in the sky and wind had started to blow. They got their stuff from the car but before they reached the porch it suddenly started to rain heavily. ''Oh crap!'' Link yelled and ran to the porch, Rhett followed him. They barely heard their voices because rain drummed the tin roof of the cabin hard. They saw how the clouds thickened and blocked all of the remaining sunlight.

''That happened fast. We barely made it.'' Link yelled.

''What?'' Rhett yelled back not hearing anything but the heavy rain.

Link shook his head and unlocked the cabin door. It was loud inside as well but at least, they could hear each other.

''My shirt got wet.'' Link said and pulled it over his head. He placed it on one of the kitchen chairs to dry off. Rhett enjoyed the view of Link's sinewy and muscular arms.

''That happened fast.'' Rhett looked outside of the window. Big raindrops hit the ground with high speed and almost looked like they bounced back up from the force of the rain.

''Summer storms come quickly and they go away quickly.'' Link said knowingly. He didn't bother to find another shirt for himself so he picked up a book he had started to read and laid on the couch.

''If you say so.'' Rhett shrugged.

After a couple of hours, the weather had gotten even worse. Wind was blowing so hard it made the whole cabin creak. Rain was coming down sideways and all of the windows were wet and foggy. They heard the roar of thunder but didn't see any lightening yet.

''What did you say about it going away quickly?'' Rhett glanced at Link.

Link didn't answer anything. He was getting a little scared about the rough weather. It was dark outside and water hitting windows sounded like someone was constantly knocking on them. He had experienced bad storms before but this was something different. Lights started to flicker and he got into corner of the couch, covering himself with a blanket what was there. Then the first lightning hit close and roared loudly, making the whole cabin tremble. The lights went off.

''Of my gosh!'' Link said from under the blanket. 

Rhett had searched their flashlights and flicked the other one on. He went sit beside Link and gave the other flashlight to him. ''Don't be scared. It's just a storm.''

Link took the flashlight. ''I know. It's just very loud.'' Another lightning hit when he said it.

''I wanna see how it looks like out there.'' Rhett got up from the couch and was about to get out of the door when Link jumped up from the couch and hurried to grab Rhett's arm. ''Are you crazy? I don't want you to get struck by lightening.''

''That's not gonna happen.'' Rhett opened the door and wind got in, bringing smell of rain with it.

Link jostled Rhett away and it made Rhett drop his flashlight. Link pressed the door shut and stood in front of it. Another lightning struck and they heard trees creak outside. Loud thud followed. ''Hey!'' Rhett complained and picked up his flashlight, he pointed it at Link.

''Do you hear that? Trees are falling and you wanna go outside.'' Link couldn't believe what was going on in Rhett's head. Next lightning sounded like it hit right behind the door and it made Link shriek and jump on Rhett.

Rhett stumbled backward but didn't fall. He held Link by his arms and he felt how the smaller man was really scared.

''Hey, hey. It's okay. I won't go there. Let's light up some candles. Seems like the storm is here to stay.'' He soothed Link.

Link held himself, he was starting to get cold but went in the kitchenette with Rhett to get the candles. He searched them from the drawer and Rhett got the ones he had bought earlier.

''Maybe... Maybe we could go upstairs. There's only one window and you could distract me with that bedtime story you talked about...'' Link said weakly.

Rhett had lit one big candle and it illuminated the kitchenette enough to see each other. Every once in a while lightening lit the whole cabin and it was enough to Rhett see what Link meant.

''Are you sure?'' He murmured and pulled Link closer. Thunder roared loudly again and Link nodded 'yes' against Rhett's chest.

Rhett took the candle he had lit and took Link's hand to his own and lead him upstairs. Silently Link sat on the bed. Rhett placed the candle on the floor and started to lit up the other candles. Link watched Rhett's every movement. His heart was beating from fear of the thunder and from anticipation what was about to happen. The sound of heavy rain was louder in the upstairs and big window showed the lightening better but somehow it was better than being downstairs where they could not see where the lightning struck each time. Slowly the room got bright enough to see whole loft. The warm light looked beautiful as it hit on the wooden walls.

When Rhett had lit up all the candles he walked to Link who was offering his hands to Rhett. Rhett took them and pulled him up. He touched Link's bare chest and slid his hands lower on his body. Link's arms roamed under Rhett's shirt. Another loud roar came from outside. Rhett's fingers went inside Link's waistband. Link looked up to Rhett and licked his lips. Rhett lifted his shirt off and tossed it on the floor, making sure it didn't hit any candles. Link stared at Rhett. The dim light hit Rhett's every muscle.

Heavy rain covered their little breathy noises when their lips met each other. Rhett's hand fumbled the button of Link's jeans. Another lightning struck and it made Link jump a little but he ignored it as best as he could. He broke the kiss and looked down. Rhett got his jeans open and he did the same to Rhett. Then he backed away from Rhett a little and when Rhett tried to close the gap between them Link stopped him with his hand. ''Wait.'' He said. Rhett couldn't hear him but he read it from his lips and he stopped.

Link stared at Rhett as he lowered his pants to his ankles and stepped out of them. He kept looking at Rhett's eyes as they wandered over his naked body. Rhett cupped the front of his jeans before getting out of them. He kicked them to same place where his shirt was. Link turned around and went to his bedside table. He opened the drawer and took the tube of lube from there. He tossed it on the bed. Rhett looked at the drawer and then back at Link. _Don't we need those...?_ He thought and Link knew what he meant. ''Not tonight.'' He mouthed to Rhett. Another lightning struck and it was followed by loudest roar so far.

Link pulled the covers off the bed and climbed under the duvet. Rhett walked onto his side of the bed and crawled into the bed beside Link who was laying on his back. Rhett was on his side and they stared into each other eyes before Rhett leaned down to kiss Link hard. Link's hand was on Rhett's shoulder and he bit Rhett's lip gently. Rhett moaned but Link didn't hear it. Rhett's hand was on Link's stomach and he moved it slowly towards Link's groin. Rhett pressed himself firmly against Link's smaller body.

''Touch me.'' Link said into the kiss when another loud roar of lightening came. 

Rhett's large hand went down and he felt Link's growing arousal beneath his palm. He started to stroke it and it made Link moan.

Rhett slid his hand between Link's thighs and pushed them apart. He adjusted himself better on his side. He leaned on one elbow so he could see Link's face below his own. Link bend his knees under the duvet and spread them apart more, letting Rhett's fingers between his crack. Rhett's fingers found his opening, making Link take a sharp inhale. He reached for the lube and when he got it he opened the cap. Rhett took his hand from between Link's thighs and let Link pour the lube on his fingers. ''Be gentle.'' Link said quietly and looked up to Rhett's eyes pleadingly. 

Multiple lightenings lit the room for a short while.

''Of course.'' Rhett answered softly. Once again he placed his hand between Link's thighs. He leaned down to kiss Link on the lips to distract him as he pushed tip of his finger in Link's tight hole. For a moment, Link tensed up but soon relaxed when Rhett let his middle finger just rest there while he kissed the smaller man. He waited for Link to move so he knew he was ready to take more. After a moment, Link did so. He pushed his finger deeper, making Link whimper into the kiss. ''More.''

Rhett moved his finger back and forth. He broke the kiss and looked at Link's flushed face. He looked so innocent and same time horny. It was a similar look what he had seen when they had shared their first kiss in high school. 

''Ah! Rhett...'' Link's hips moved slowly toward his finger. Rhett was sure he could add another finger. He pulled his finger away before pushing two back in. Link whimpered louder. 

''Does it hurt?'' Rhett asked. Link shook his head 'no'. He moaned when Rhett's fingers went deeper. Rhett kissed him again. Link grabbed his own cock and started to stroke in same rhythm with Rhett's fingers. Link felt how Rhett's hard cock pressed against his side and he hoped he could just let him use it instead of his fingers, but he knew it was too much to take. Even Rhett's fingers in him felt big. He needed to take it slowly, he didn't want to get hurt.

Rhett scissored his fingers, making Link whimper again. Suddenly his eyes flew wide open. ''Oh! Right there.'' He moaned when Rhett's fingers pushed past a certain spot.

''Oh yes... I found it.'' Rhett sound to be pleased with himself and started to hit the spot constantly.

''It feels so good, Rhett.'' Link moaned and writhed on the sheets. He was almost embarrassed how amazing it felt. His eyes were closed and mouth open, making various noises. He knew Rhett was staring at him. The bigger man humped himself against Link and it made the situation even hotter. Then he removed his fingers. Link looked at him in despair. ''What are you- What's happening?'' He panted.

Rhett moved under the duvet and got between Link's shaky legs. _Is this happening now?_ Link began to worry.

''Shh, baby.'' Rhett murmured and got lower on the bed, his head disappearing under the duvet. Link stopped stroking himself when Rhett grabbed his wrist and pushed it away. Then he felt pleasing hot wetness around his cock. ''Oh gosh, Rhett!'' His hands went to hold on to Rhett's hair as he moved his mouth up and down on his cock. Then again he felt fingers slide inside him, more aggressively this time. Rhett thrust his fingers in and out fast, same time crooking them so he would hit Link's spot every time.

Link was moaning and whimpering mess on the wrinkled sheets. He stared at the ceiling as the sensations overwhelmed him. He couldn't hear the thunder anymore there was just low hum in his head. His hands went from Rhett's hair to grab the sheets. He squeezed hard enough to make his knuckles white. He thrust back to Rhett's fingers and his mouth. Rhett's tongue swirled around his shaft and he was getting close. Another finger pushed past his slick opening and he shut his eyes tightly, taking every sensation in. He moaned repeatedly and pushed himself harder towards Rhett's fingers. He was desperate to come. ''Please, Rhett, please, please, please...'' He repeated between his moans. 

Rhett sucked him harder, encouraging Link to let go. He cried out loudly when he came hard in Rhett's mouth. He pressed his head against the pillow and let everything he had to come out. He gasped hard when last drops hit back of Rhett's throat. 

Rhett didn't stop sucking him until Link stopped trembling. He felt Rhett lick his softening cock clean, his fingers were still in him, thrusting weakly. Link felt a little aftershock every time they went back in. ''Mmmm, so good.'' He panted.

Rhett finally stopped working on him and peeked his head from under the duvet. Link looked at his dilated eyes. His hair was messy and he was sweating. He crawled on Link and straddled his hips. Link licked his lips when his eyes focused on Rhett's hard, swollen cock standing proudly between his thighs. He wrapped his fingers around the shaft and he started to stroke. ''I could do the same to you.'' Link offered. 

''No time for that.'' He said breathily and wrapped his own hand around Link's and started to stroke faster, pressing Link's hand onto his cock tightly. Link almost couldn't believe how sexy the man on top of him looked like. His muscles were glistening with sweat in the candle light and he looked so big and strong and all that was just for him. Link caressed Rhett's thigh with his free hand. ''Come.'' He said calmly but in a firm voice. Rhett leaned back and pressed Link's hand harder onto himself. He stroked fast and pressed his teeth together. ''Link. Oh gosh, Link...'' He managed to say with a shaky voice.

''Come.'' Link said again. ''I want to see it. You don't even know how hot you look right now.'' 

Rhett pressed Link's hand on base of his cock. His mouth opened wide and he leaned forward. His body trembled as he came between their bodies. He started to stroke again and he continued stroking until last drops poured out of him. He released his cock and Link's hand. He laid on Link, trying to catch his breath. 

''Rhett..?''

''Mmmm, yes?''

''You're crushing me.''

''Oh, sorry...'' Rhett rolled off Link and laid on his back, breathing hard just like Link did.

''That was the best thing ever.'' Link turned on his side and snuggled against Rhett.

The storm didn't bother them anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see this came out a lot longer than the first two chapters. I just didn't feel like cutting it into more pieces. So tell me if you like lengthier chapters like this one or shorter ones! ^_^ Every feedback is very welcome, so let me know what you think of this fic!


	4. After the storm comes another one?

Rhett had woke up in early hours and he was cleaning the upstairs from the burnt candles. He had been almost too tired after their bedtime activities to even get up and blow the candles out before they would start a fire and then get a wet towel for them to clean up before falling asleep. 

Link was still asleep and Rhett tried to be very quiet since he needed the sleep. The night before last had been rough to Link with his nightmares and all the debating in the morning. It was still slightly dark but there was enough early morning light to see. The electricity hadn't come back yet and he might have to call their landlord but it was too early to do that.

When he had gathered all the candles in one corner of the loft he put some clothes on. Jeans from yesterday and a new red t-shirt. His eyes went from time to time on Link. The man was laying on his stomach, arms beneath the pillow on their messy bed, duvet was barely covering his naked butt. His slim hips and muscular, tanned back looked inviting. Rhett smiled to himself. _If he looks like he did last night with only fingers in him...._ He licked his lips at the mental image. Link twitched in his sleep, exposing the top of his butt crack. Rhett groaned, he thought it was better to go downstairs to figure out what to have for breakfast, otherwise, he would jump on Link and wake him up to go for an another round.

Lazily he got downstairs and after a quick bathroom trip, he explored the kitchenette. He opened the fridge door and realized it wasn't on. _Oh shit! Of course, it went off too when the lights went out._ Inside of the fridge still felt cool so he grabbed one of the coolers they had near and put everything that fits in it. He went to get the another cooler from the car. He didn't first realize something was wrong. He was about to get back inside with the cooler but then he turned around. ''Dang.'' He said out loud. There was one huge fallen pine in middle of the yard, blocking the road to the cabin. It had broken the power line with it. ''I guess there won't be electricity for a while.'' He sighed. He got inside and emptied rest of the fridge contents in the cooler. He went to get his phone from upstairs to make a call. Link was still sprawled on the bed, happily asleep. Sounded like he was murmuring some words. Rhett smiled to the cuteness of it. 

He went through papers Earl had given them on the first day to find his number. He dialed and after that, he remembered he had to get outside to get service. _This place..._ He cursed.

He tried to call a couple of times before he got hold on Earl. He explained the situation to him and Earl promised to get there as soon as possible. He had said there were two other cabins with troubles too and he needed to take care of them first. Rhett sat on the porch chair and tapped his phone on his knee as he was thinking about the situation. There was nothing he could do really. The pine was way too big to try to move it alone and his outdoors ax for camping was like a toy compared to the tree. Despite the situation, he loved how the air was humid and it smelled like fresh rain and wet wood chips that bordered the yard. It was slightly foggy and peeking sun hit the small foggy clouds wandering around. It was place and time he could stay forever in. His stomach interrupted his moment by growling and it forced himself to go get breakfast. He made some sandwiches with ham for himself and peanut butter ones for Link. Whenever he decided to wake up.

He didn't have to wait long.

''What's with you? You've been going in and out, up and down all morning.'' Sleepy voice came from behind Rhett. ''You woke me up.'' He complained. 

Rhett turned around and when he saw Link he got amused by how the smaller man looked like. He didn't have his glasses on and his hair was practically pointing in every direction possible. He had his duvet wrapped around him, covering him from shoulders to toes.

''I tried not to, but have you looked outside yet, love?'' Rhett smiled down at him. 

''Huh?'' Link's eyes were still half closed and Rhett was amazed he hadn't tripped on the stairs. Rhett took him by his shoulders and turned him to face out of the kitchen window. It took a moment from Link to realize what the taller man was trying to tell him. ''Oh.'' He said when he saw their road was blocked. ''We need to call Earl.'' He continued, still sounding groggy. 

''I already did. He is busy with other cabins having troubles as well but he tries to hurry here. I also had to empty the fridge, the power is still out.'' Rhett stroked Link's duvet covered shoulders.

''You've been busy then. Sorry, I wasn't here to help.'' Link leaned into the touch.

''Nah, it's nothing. You needed to sleep.'' Rhett brushed Link's hair out of his forehead and gave him a little peck there. ''I also made you breakfast.'' He nodded towards the sandwich plate on the counter.

Link glanced at the plate and then focused back at Rhett. ''Looks great but I was thinking about a different kind of breakfast.'' He smiled subtly. ''And that would be same time a thank you from last night.'' Link made his point clear by stepping back a little and letting the duvet drop on the floor around his ankles, showing he hadn't put any clothes on yet. All the thoughts and worries Rhett had vanished in the air. He didn't resist when Link's hands went to open his jeans, he was too distracted of the perfect body in front of him. Link pushed Rhett's pants down and he licked his lips when he noticed the other man's immediate reaction. He was getting excited already and Link hadn't even touched him yet.

Rhett shook his head. ''Wait... what if-'' He didn't get to finish his sentence when Link wrapped his fingers around his half aroused manhood. Link grinned widely. He still looked sleepy but his hand was telling another story, it was pumping in steady rhythm to get him fully erect.

''This won't take long.'' Link whispered, sounding very sure of himself. 

The thoughts Rhett had in the early hours were coming true. He wasn't going to protest. Link got to his knees on the duvet, facing Rhett's belly button. He kept stroking Rhett slowly but firmly. His other hand rested on Rhett's thigh to keep him from moving.

Rhett couldn't believe what was happening. Link was never that eager to get him off, except when they were already going for it. _I guess I did some magic tricks last night._ He was thinking and was proud of himself. He looked down and his eyes met the familiar blue ones. Link kept stroking him, every now and then sliding his thumb over the sensitive tip. Rhett tried to thrust in his hand but Link kept him in his place. When the first drop of pre-come leaked out Link smeared it all over the tip and then lowered himself to sat on his heels. He held the base of the cock with his hand and kissed the tip lovingly before using his tongue to clean the pre-come off. Rhett made an approving hum. Another drop followed. ''That's how I like it.'' Link smiled like he was mesmerized of the hard cock in front of him. He wrapped his lips around the tip and slid his tongue along the slit, tasting the salty, bitter nectar he had grown to love.

Rhett's hand grabbed Link's hair, gently guiding him to take more of his cock in. As much as he liked Link taking his time, tasting and teasing his cock he wanted to get off. Link didn't react, he was too busy playing with the tip. ''Link, please... Now it's not time to be a tease.'' He pulled his hair again. 

''Mmmmm.'' Link hummed and took him a little further in his mouth. Rhett's other hand pressed the edge of the kitchen counter hard, trying not to just thrust himself into Link's mouth. He wished the other man would even just once listen to his wishes, but Link was always the one who was in charge of what they did behind the closed doors. 

Or sometimes outdoors.

Link was aware how badly Rhett wanted him to start sucking but he had something else in his mind. Something he usually didn't let Rhett do to him, it had happened once and that had been enough for Link, but now he wanted to try again. But before that, he took all of the length he could in his mouth, sucking hard few times. ''Yes, Link... That's the right way...'' Rhett panted while staring down, but his joy was premature. Link pulled away. Rhett looked down on his painfully hard cock and then Link who was happily licking his lips, like cat who just had milk.

''Link..?'' Rhett's voice was desperate.

Link hesitated for a moment and stroked his lips with his fingers. Then he looked up to Rhett and then back to his cock. ''Feed me.'' He blinked dreamily when he spoke. He put his other hand on Rhett's thigh also, mainly just resting his shaky hands there.

''What?'' Rhett breathed out. He wasn't sure what he was hearing.

Link hesitated again but then looked Rhett dead in the eye. ''Fuck my mouth... I know you want to.'' 

Rhett's cock twitched and he gulped visibly. He looked back into his lover's eyes, making sure if he was being serious. He was. _This doesn't happen often, not at all to be exact._ He didn't dare to say anything. He was more than happy to take this opportunity. He grabbed back of Link's head and with his other hand he pointed his cock at Link's mouth who parted his lips. Rhett brushed his lips gently with it before pushing in. Link closed his eyes and slowly opened his mouth more for Rhett, making sure his lips covered his sharp teeth. He gagged when the tip hit back of his throat. Rhett pulled away a little. ''You okay?'' He asked.

''Mmmph.'' Was the answer.

Rhett pushed back in and stayed still for a while. No gagging. He pushed in harder and still no gagging. Link's hands were weakly on his thighs, nails pressed on his skin there. Link's eyes were tightly shut like he was preparing himself to be used. Rhett petted his head before placing both of his hands on sides of his head to keep him still. He heard Link breath hard through his nose. He started thrusting in a slow rhythm, not going in all the way, just shallow thrusts. He enjoyed the muffled moans Link made. The vibrations it sent felt good and so did the velvety mouth rubbing his cock. Gradually he added speed and deepened his thrusts. Somewhere in his lustful haze, he heard Link whimper through his stuffy nose. If Rhett had looked he would have seen the wetness in Link's eyes.

Link concentrated not to gag when Rhett's big cock forced his throat open. He unconsciously clawed Rhett's thighs but not hard enough to Rhett to notice. In some level, he enjoyed Rhett using him like he wanted. He could just let go and let it happen, he didn't have to think too much what it meant. _You are so gay you like it raw._ His usual thoughts tried to come through.

Rhett's thrusts came more erratic and harsher. ''Link... Oh... I'm ready to... Ah! I'm going to come...'' With that said Rhett pressed Link's head tightly against his crotch and buried himself all the way in. His spilled everything he had in Link's hot mouth, forcing him to swallow everything. He wanted to stay there but then he realized Link was tapping his thighs and noises he made were about distress. He let go of Link's head and pulled himself out. Link coughed violently and held his throat.

''Oh gosh! I'm so sorry Link, I didn't mean to... Did I hurt you?'' He pulled his pants up quickly and squatted down trying to touch him. Link waved him away and shook his head. The coughing stopped and he took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and saw how worried Rhett was. ''No, I'm okay.'' He started to smile but his jaw hurt like hell. ''I liked it.'' His voice was hoarse.

Rhett stood up. He had a weird feeling of authority as he watched Link on the floor, looking so small and used. He wasn't sure if he liked the feeling. He offered his hand to Link who took it and got up too. ''Want me to return the favor?'' Rhett asked and pulled Link closer by his tiny waist.

''I'm good. This was for you.'' He chuckled. He turned around and glanced over his shoulder at Rhett, making sure he was watching him. ''I think we need to practice that some more.'' He said casually before getting into the bathroom.

Rhett stared at the closed bathroom door. _At least, it went better than in the first time... and who am I kidding. I loved every bit of it..._

He zip up his jeans and took his sandwiches from the plate and ate them, still leaning on the kitchen counter. He was looking out of the window and saw that all of the fogginess had disappeared and the sun was shining brightly. He guessed it was going to be a hot day. He finished his meal and collected Link's duvet from the floor. He smelled it and was happy to notice it smelled like Link. He took the duvet upstairs and made their bed. Then he styled his hair a little. By the time he was done Link got upstairs too to get dressed, he left the man alone and went downstairs to wait for Earl.

Link quickly joined him. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and turquoise t-shirt with a gray hoodie on it what Rhett recognized to be his. He didn't usually like borrowing his clothes, especially when he was younger, but the message it sent now was something he really liked. He wanted to share everything with Link, he could have all he got and he hoped Link was feeling the same way. He watched Link take the sandwiches Rhett had made for him to the table.

He couldn't help himself but ask: ''Another breakfast?'' He grinned.

Link sat on the chair and took a bite from the sandwich. ''These taste better.''

''I'm kinda hurt.'' Rhett was pouting.

Link chuckled and munched his sandwich with his sore jaw. He stroked it a little and he noticed Rhett saw it too. He didn't want to worry him so he shook his head. _It's nothing._ He said silently, knowing Rhett would understand him.

Rhett was surprised he wasn't feeling bad about causing Link's jaw ache. It rather made him feel good, he had marked Link to be his in some way. 

Then he noticed some movement from the corner of his eye, he glanced outside from the window and saw something blue behind the fallen tree. ''I think he is here.'' 

Link peeked out of the window too and saw the same thing as Rhett. ''Go there, I'll come right after I've finished these.'' Link picked up the second sandwich.

Rhett got outside and he saw someone pacing behind the fallen pine. Rhett half jogged there and saw Earl's familiar blue sedan. The man was studying the situation and scratched his almost bald head with a cap on the other hand. ''It's a big one, gonna take a while to get rid of that.'' He said when he saw Rhett.

''Sure is! What you're gonna do about it?'' Rhett leaned on the trunk. 

It was so tightly lodged between two rocks it didn't move one inch when Earl tried to shake it. ''There're loggers on their way here, they know what to do. Electricity is more of a problem. They probably won't get here until tomorrow, there's lot of people in trouble because of the storm.''

''Oh... That's a shame. Since the fridge isn't working we-'' Rhett started.

''Don't worry about that. I'll give you discount for it at the end of the week and if you wanna get into a hotel for a night, I'll pay for that too.'' Earl gave a fair offer. 

Rhett didn't need to think twice. They had seen too many hotel rooms in their life so he wasn't willing to change the scenery. ''We would like to stay here. We can go out today somewhere and then come back for the night. We have flashlights and... candles.'' He hesitated before the last word because it took him back to the night before.

Earl nodded. ''As you like. At least, I could invite you to come have dinner at my house tonight. My wife is a great cook.'' He smiled proudly.

Hanging out with their landlord was not the first choice he would want to do but he didn't have the heart to say no. ''Sure, that sounds good.'' Although he wasn't sure if going there would be a good idea.

They heard the cabin door creak and they turned to look at Link who was walking closer to them. ''Hey Earl! So what's gonna happen now?'' He asked when he got beside Rhett. 

Earl basically told him everything he had just said to Rhett, including his invitation to the dinner. Link had glanced at Rhett before accepting the invitation. Rhett put his arm around Link's waist. He knew Earl wouldn't see it from behind the pine.

Link didn't pull away, it felt the most natural thing in the world. ''So now we just wait for some lumberjacks?'' He asked.

''They should be here in ten minutes. They just called that they are on their way.'' Earl said and leaned on his car. ''Situations like these I wish I had a cigarette. The wife won't let me in the house if I start again.'' Earl spoke casually. Other two men chuckled and commented something about cigarettes being bad for him.

Link hopped to sat on the pine and he reeled back. Rhett caught him by his arm so he wouldn't fall. ''Careful now.'' Rhett said softly. Link shook his hand off and steadied himself so he could wiggle his feet in the air. Earl watched them with curiosity but didn't say anything. The pine wasn't completely lying on the ground, it was still attached by its roots and was resting on two bigger rocks leaving the trunk hanging about their waist high. Earl, who was much shorter was barely a head taller than the spot where the pine was hanging.

''We were having thoughts about going camping today but I think it's not an ideal day for that. Everything is wet and it looks like it's going to rain today too.'' Link tried to make small talk and looked up to the sky. Sun was still shining but there were some darker clouds in the distance.

''Weather should be better at the end of the week. You have plenty of time doing that.'' Earl said and continued: ''You two sure like outdoor living. Couple of days here and already used half of the brochures I gave.'' He laughed.

''Well, not quite.'' Rhett smiled.

''It's a beautiful place to explore.'' Link smiled at Earl too before facing up and closing his eyes, taking a deep breath of rain smelling air.

''I don't know about that. I've been here all my life. I guess I don't see this place like you two.'' Earl put his cap on and turned to look down the road like he was hearing something. The two men didn't get to answer anything before other car joined them. A big pick-up truck parked right next to Earl's car. Link hopped off of the tree and turned to look at the new company they were getting.

First man stepping out of the passenger seat was like fashion magazine lumberjack. His tall built was framed by ripped sleeve plaid shirt and worn out but fitting blue jeans. The two men didn't even realize they were staring when the lumberjack went to get chainsaw, gloves and helmet from the back of the truck. Earl was leaning on the driver's side window and was speaking about something Rhett or Link couldn't hear. But when he opened the door for the other man in the car they weren't distracted by the handsome lumberjack anymore. 

_Benny._

They barely heard Earl speaking. ''Good thing my brother has this logger business. Otherwise, you would be waiting for tomorrow to get that too, probably.'' Earl patted his brother's back.

Rhett saw how much in discomfort Link was and he wasn't happy about seeing the man every day either. _Yeah, real good thing._ Both of them thought.

Benny greeted them with a nod but then called his partner come to him so they could decide what to do about the tree. Earl joined their conversation. Rhett and Link stepped aside but not too far so they could still hear what they were going to do.

''Promise me we won't come to a village this small ever again?'' Link said under his breath so only Rhett could hear him.

''I promise. I hope this won't take all day.'' Rhett said and stroked Link's back.

''We could just go inside and ignore them.'' Link's voice was hopefull.

''As much as I dislike that Benny guy. I wanna see what they are doing.'' Rhett offered a smile to Link.

''It's the wood thing of yours again, isn't it?'' Link rolled his eyes. Rhett shrugged as an answer.

''Hey boys!'' Earl shouted at them. They turned to look at him.

''We are going to just get rid of the branches and then cut the trunk into three pieces so we can roll it on the side of the yard. We get rid of it later so you don't have to listen to the chainsaw all day.'' Benny spoke in a condescending manner. The man didn't wait for them to answer anything. He went to get his own work gear and joined the other lumberjack who was not introduced to them. They started their work and before they got bored of following their work the top of the tree was already cut off and pushed aside.

''Seems like this won't take long.'' Rhett said and gave Link a playful nudge.

Rest of the time they just watched the men work or then they talked to each other, sometimes having few words with Earl. Link glanced at Benny from time to time. If he hadn't seen him in such odd situations before the guy looked normal hard worker. The guy was approximately his hight, a little overweight and strong. He was wearing yellow and blue safety clothes, unlike the other logger.

Soon enough they stopped their work and there was just clean tree trunk in three pieces. Top of the tree was pushed to the other side of the yard, out of the road.

''Okay, let's roll these there.'' Benny pointed a place what seemed like the easiest place to put them and they wouldn't be in the car's way. Earl went to help them but the trunk pieces were really heavy. They got the two smaller pieces easily aside but the last one was a lot bigger piece. They came to a conclusion it was too big to move.

''I can help!'' Rhett said and went to them. He didn't want the situation to continue more than it had to.

They all lined up to push the remaining tree trunk to the side. Link didn't want to be the weak bystander so he got between Rhett and Benny to push too. Link was fidgety when he had to be closer to Benny, but he didn't want to show his discomfort to the man. Benny smelled like whiskey and sweat. Link tried to ignore that and soon he did when they got the tree trunk moving. They all hoped it would roll but there were too many branch stumps in the way but once they got it moving it took only a few seconds to get in good spot where it could be until end of the week.

The other logger who had not uttered a single word left first back to the car. Rhett was worried about Earl who looked like he was going to faint. He was sweating and breathing hard. Rhett took him aside and it made Link realize Benny was standing behind him. He could hear him breathing. He gulped and was about to take a step towards Rhett and Earl who were going on the porch to sit down. He didn't make it before he felt hand grabbing his arm and yanking him to face Benny.

''Not so fast, boy. Ever since I saw you naked in that pond I couldn't stop thinking about you.'' Benny said quietly with hoarse voice as he groped Link's ass roughly.

''What the hell?'' Link yanked himself free and got away from him.

''You can't resist me forever, pretty one. I know you want me.'' The man laughed before shouting to his brother that they were leaving. 

Link reached the porch and didn't turn around to look the men leave, he got past Rhett and Earl to the inside. 

Rhett didn't see the incident what had made Link upset so he was confused when Link just went past them not saying anything. Earl looked like he was feeling better and he started to get up. ''I better get going too. See you tonight, let's say about five?''

''Okay, that sounds good.'' Rhett said and walked the man back to his car while he was telling the directions where he lived. The place wasn't far away and should be easy to find. After Earl had left he went to see Link. Rhett found him from upstairs, looking out of the window. 

''I hate that man.'' Link said before Rhett could say anything.

''I know. I don't like him either.'' Rhett went to stand beside Link.

''He groped me, Rhett.''

''What? When? I'm gonna kill that guy!'' Rhett raised his voice and stared at Link.

''It's not worth it. He was drunk. I smelled his breath.'' Link was still looking outside, avoiding Rhett's gaze.

''That doesn't justify anything.'' Rhett was clearly getting angry. He punched the low ceiling behind him.

''Stop that.'' Link was calm, he almost sounded like he had accepted his fate to be harrassed. In the inside he was boiling he was so tired of himself and tired of their so-called vacation. Every time he and Rhett had fun in the next moment it all turned upside down.

He sank on the lounging chair and took a deep breath. ''Maybe we should go home.'' He said very quietly. Rhett barely heard him.

''Because of that jerk? Link...'' Rhett knelt beside Link and put his head on the smaller man's lap. 

Link lifted his hands to pet the dirty blond hair. ''Not just that... I feel like this whole vacation is doomed.''

Rhett had similar feelings but he didn't say them out loud. He didn't want to leave because it meant they would lose their time together. It was already a rare thing to get a whole week alone with Link. He didn't want to wait forever to get that kind of opportunity again. ''It's not doomed. We have each other.'' He said and looked up at Link, enjoying how Link's hands felt in his hair.

Link sighed. ''Whatever you say.'' He hoped Rhett was right.

They stayed like that for a moment. Rhett had suggested if they would go for a walk but Link didn't want to. Instead, he curled on the bed to take a nap. Rhett went outside on his own. He couldn't enjoy the beauty of the place. All he could think was Link asking if they should leave the place. He had a feeling it would be the best thing to do but there was still hope that everything would turn out to be good and they could have fun again. There had been bright moments and he wanted to concentrate on those bits. He sat down on a rock and picked up a stick from the ground, he drew some patterns on the gravel as he thought what he really wanted.

''Rhett!''

_Did someone just say my name?_ He looked around but didn't see anyone. _Maybe I'm imagining things. This place makes everyone crazy._ He continued his doodling.

''Rhett!''

_I definitely didn't imagine that._ He got up and shouted at the direction where he thought the voice came from: ''I'm here!''

Soon Rhett saw Link coming at him, he looked worried. ''I thought something happened to you, man.'' He hugged Rhett tightly.

''What?'' Rhett chuckled.

''You've been gone almost three hours. I was worried you hurt yourself.'' Link looked up at the taller man while still holding him.

''I was just thinking about stuff. I guess I lost track of time.'' He stroked Link's back.

''You even left your phone at the cabin. I got so scared when you didn't come back.'' Link sounded like he was holding back tears.

''Hey, hey... Even if I'd broken my legs I would come back.'' He soothed him.

''I don't want to leave. I wanna stay with you. I'm sorry I said we should leave.'' Link said then and let Rhett go.

''I want to stay with you too.'' Rhett smiled.

''Isn't this the spot where we stopped when we were hiking?'' Link asked then.

''It is. It felt like a good place to come back to. We had so much fun here.'' Rhett said.

''At least, you did by getting too close to that edge and scaring me.'' Link snorted.

''I wasn't that close.'' Rhett shrugged.

Link shook his head while smiling and sat on one of the rocks. ''Hey, someone else has been here too.'' He pointed at the drawings on the ground. When he looked at them closer he saw his name written on the gravel. ''Oh.''

''That was me, yes.'' Rhett blushed when he realized what Link saw.

''Aww... You do love me, don't you?'' Link said with a twinkle in his eye.

''With all my heart.'' Rhett made it sound like it was a joke. ''Now, let's go back, wise guy.''

Link got up and hurried beside Rhett. He grabbed his hand. ''Love you too.'' He said quickly.

Together they walked back to their cabin while holding hands. The rollercoaster what was also called as their vacation had gotten into a fun part again.

When they got back they began to get ready for the dinner at Earl's, it was almost time to go. They really didn't feel like going but they had promised Earl and it was going to be a couple of hours or so and they could leave and then come back to the cabin and cuddle. Link was one who was driving and Rhett gave him directions that Earl had given him earlier. They found the place soon enough. It was ranch style house, old but in good condition. There were a couple of other car's in the yard. Link parked the car behind them. 

They barely got out of the car when they saw Earl approaching them. 

''Welcome, guys!'' He yelled.

They greeted Earl and walked behind him to get inside. His house looked homey. Most of the furniture were antique and decor was dark colored. Very typical older people home. In one corner of the living room was a really old woman sitting in the rocking chair. Rhett poked Link with his elbow and raised his eyebrows at him. Link had already seen what Rhett was trying to tell him. She was the same woman they had met at the store on their first day at the village.

''Oh, gosh.'' Link whispered behind Rhett.

''This is my mother, Mary. She lives with us.'' Earl introduced her.

She was just smiling at them and it seemed like she didn't have any idea who the two men were. They were both relieved a little. They shortly introduced themselves to the old lady. Then a very short woman came from the kitchen. She cleaned her hands on her apron. ''Welcome! You must be Rhett and Link. What a pleasure have such handsome guests over. I'm Aileen.'' She flashed a bright white smile at them. They introduced themselves to her as well. ''Dinner is ready soon, sit down for a while.'' She said and disappeared into the kitchen.

They sat down on a big green couch opposite to the chair where the old lady was sitting. Earl sat in the chair beside her. They talked about random things for a while. Mostly about the storm and how much of a damage it had caused over the village. Then there was knock on the front door and it opened right after it. ''Am I late?'' A familiar voice asked. Link's blood went cold when he realized it was Benny's voice. _Not him again!_ He got little closer to Rhett and when Rhett saw who was joining them he was getting up. Link knew he would do something stupid so he yanked him down and gave him a meaningful look. _Not here, not now._ Rhett raised his eyebrows at Link. _Are you sure?_ He asked silently. Link nodded.

Benny went to hug their mother. She happily patted his shoulder. Link couldn't believe how he could keep his act up. He wondered if any of his family members knew how the man was really like. He wanted to leave more than ever. Something is going to go wrong, he was sure of it.

''Dinner is ready!'' Aileen yelled from the kitchen. They got up and joined her. The table was set for the six of them and Link chose the place where he would sit only beside Rhett. Earl sat next to Rhett and opposite of him was his wife and next to her was his mother. The only spot for Benny was in front of Link. _Just my luck..._

For the whole meal, he felt Benny's eyes on him and when he had rubbed his jaw because it still felt a little sore Benny had chuckled at him and then raising his eyebrows at Rhett. Link had lost his appetite and he was mostly poking the baked potatoes and meatballs on his plate. ''You don't like Aileen's cookings?'' Benny asked loudly, silencing everyone else who had been happily chatting with each other earlier.

''No, no, it's not that. It's great! I just have other things in my mind.'' Link tried to explain since everyone was looking at him except Rhett who was glaring at Benny.

''Aww, honey. What's wrong?'' Aileen asked.

''Uh, nothing too serious.'' He put some of the food in his mouth so everyone would just leave him alone. He had trouble of swallowing it but he was relieved everyone continued their conversations and he could just focus on surviving rest the dinner.

Mary, the brothers' mother was staring at Rhett, squinting like she was remembering something. Rhett tried to avoid looking directly at her. He hoped she wouldn't remember who they were. That was something they really didn't need.

Rest of the dinner Rhett and Link didn't talk much, they mainly answered to the questions Earl asked. They evaded answering questions about their life back in LA, thought. There would be too much explanation to do and they didn't want to share their private lives with people they just met but especially they didn't want Benny to know anything about them. After the dessert, they all gathered in the living room. They didn't want to be rude by leaving immediately after dinner. They sat on their previous spots except Benny who sat beside Link. Earl was the one who was speaking most of the time. Link couldn't participate much. He only cared about the fact he was sitting closer to Rhett and not Benny.

''Well, I think we should get going. It's getting dark.'' Rhett patted his knees before getting up. Link followed his actions, he didn't want to stay beside Benny more than he had to and he was happy that Rhett made the first move to leave.

''Already?'' Earl asked he sounded disappointed. It was clear they rarely got any quests over besides their relatives and by looking at the pictures they had on the walls it was clear they didn't have any children either.

Rhett took few steps towards the door. ''Yeah, we don't wanna bother you anymore.'' 

''You are not bothering us, dear. You're welcome here anytime.'' Aileen said with a very sweet voice.

''We'll keep that in mind. Thank you again for the dinner and thank you, Earl, for the invitation.'' Link said and nodded at both of them.

''Yes, thank you both.'' Rhett said. Then his phone beeped to inform he got a text message. Rhett pulled his phone out his jeans' pocket to look at who it was from.

''What's that?'' Link asked when he saw something shiny drop on the floor from Rhett's pocket.

Rhett realized what it was and panicked in his mind. _Oh no! No no no NO! Why these things keep happening?_ He picked it up fast but everyone had already seen what it was. The look on Link's face was quite a sight. A mix of confusion, disbelief and mostly he was stunned. ''It's nothing.'' Rhett muttered and put the condom back in his pocket, the one he had taken yesterday when they went off-roading. Link was glaring at him, his usually bright blue eyes were almost black. He looked so mad Rhett was actually scared. Link didn't say anything but Rhett knew he would hear about it later. Everyone tried to mind their own business by continuing talking with each other but one of them was grinning. Benny got up from the couch and acted like he was casually going in the kitchen, but when he was passing Link he leaned towards him and squeezed his ass for the second time that day.

''I knew you were an exhibitionist slut.'' Benny whispered with a grin still on as he slowly brushed past Link.

Link inhaled sharply. He knew no one else saw what happened, that was the man's style, but it was enough for Link this time. He wasn't going to take it anymore. He had nothing to be embarrassed about and he was going to prove it. He tapped Benny on the shoulder. ''You know what?'' He said when the man looked at him again.

A rush of blood. 

A moment of blackness.

''Ow _fuck_! You bitch!'' Benny shouted when his ass hit the floor from the impact.

Everyone was gasping and staring at Link with their mouths open. No one was sure what had just happened. They saw Benny trying to get up and same time holding his eye. He stumbled and fell again. Loud curse words came out as one blur. Link stared down at the dirty old man. His left fist was still in the air, shaking from the blow. He was breathing hard through his nose, his eyes had widened. He felt rage. He felt good.

Rhett's hand was covering his mouth and he couldn't believe what he had seen. Link had never hit anyone meaning to hurt them. His sweet Link.

Silence broke when Mary went to Benny. ''What did you do to my little boy, you dirty faggot! Yes, I remember you!'' She shrieked at Link and same time she tried to help his son up. Link didn't hear her words, he couldn't hear anything. He couldn't see anything but the man in front of him, trying to recover. He wanted to jump on him and hit him again as hard as he could until he wouldn't move anymore but some sense behind the rage said he should leave. He glanced at everyone but not really seeing their reactions. He stormed out with Rhett behind him.

''Link! Link! What the hell happened?'' Rhett watched how Link got into their car, ignoring him completely. He tried to get to the other side of the car but Link was already backing off from the driveway. ''Link!'' He tapped the side window but it was pointless. Link got onto the road and accelerated away. Rhett saw the car disappear from his sight, he just stood at the end of the driveway dumb-founded.

''But what happened..?'' He said to himself.

He heard footsteps from behind and a friendly voice. ''I'll take you to back to the cabin, son. Maybe it's better that way. Everyone is pretty upset inside.'' Earl spoke and tapped Rhett on the back.

''I need to find Link.'' Was all Rhett could say, he couldn't believe he had left without explanation. The situation was absurd in every way. Link hitting someone and leaving without telling why. 

''He'll come back. Maybe he needs some time to calm down. Quite a temper he has.'' Earl made it sound like it was a question, trying to compensate Rhett.

_Well, not usually. It's something your shithead brother did._ He wanted to say but didn't. He just nodded. ''Let's go then.'' He muttered. He was sure he didn't want to get back inside and see what the damage was. Earl started to walk towards his car and Rhett followed Earl like a lost boy. Silently he got to the passenger seat, he looked outside of the side window. His mind was blank. He didn't even realize he was breathing fast and loudly. Earl opened Rhett's side of the window.

''Get some fresh air, son. It's not end of the world.'' He said soothingly.

Rhett breathed in deeply. He didn't know why Earl wasn't upset about Link hitting his brother and he didn't care either. He found some comfort from Earl's words but he couldn't just do nothing so he took his phone from his pocket and alongside came again the one condom what started it all. He frowned and threw it out of the open window, cursing it in his mind, they never should have bought those things. He tried to call Link from Earl's car, he let it rang until he reached the voice mail. He didn't leave a message, he didn't want to involve Earl anymore to their situation than he already was. He called again and still there was no answer. Earl was trying to stop him, telling how he could try later after giving Link some time. The short distance from Earl's house to their cabin seemed to take forever but when they finally arrived at the dark and empty cabin, Rhett tried to call again. Still nothing. 

Earl came inside the cabin with the taller man. He had brought a couple of gas lamps with him and he placed one on the kitchen table and one on the coffee table. They made some shadows on the walls and they illuminated the cabin enough to see. Rhett was barely aware Earl was there until he grabbed the phone from his hands. ''Hey!'' Rhett yelped and tried to take his phone back.

''Listen to me, boy.'' Earl's voice was firm and commanding. Rhett gave up and sat down on the couch. He looked at Earl and then his lap, he didn't know what to do or think. Link was out there while being upset. Rhett was worried he would hurt himself.

''He needs time. If he is not back by tomorrow or even call you by then I'll help you look for him.'' Earl simply said and sat on opposite couch, leaning his elbows to his knees.

Rhett thought about it a while. ''But why would you do that?'' He looked at Earl then.

''Because I know... I know it has something to do with Benny. I'm tired of covering his mistakes.'' Earl was clearly uncomfortable talking about his brother. Rhett got curious and let the man continue.

''He has always been... This isn't the first time...'' Earl rose from the couch and walked away few steps, turning his back at Rhett.

''What are you trying to tell, Earl?'' Rhett was getting distressed.

''When he was younger he was accused of...'' Earl paused. ''Doing something very bad but he got away with it. I don't know how. Even I was sure he did it. The victim looked a lot like your boyfriend. When he got his eyes on someone...'' Earl dared to turn around and face Rhett.

''Victim? What the hell I'm hearing. Is this some kind of a sick joke?'' Rhett jumped up from the couch. Slowly he got what the older man was trying to tell him. ''I should have kicked his ass when I had a chance.'' Rhett clenched his fists.

Earl held his hands up. ''Easy now. He always looked for boys like that until he met John, his best friend. Everything has been steady and no one talks about it since Benny is a good worker, very helpfull and he never causes trouble, anymore, but now you guys are here...'' Earl's voice was apologetic and thin.

Rhett's misery changed to angry confusion. ''Are you telling me this is our fault?'' He raised his voice.

''No, no! Of course not. Everyone is just in denial about Benny, especially our mother. She refuses to believe anything bad from his son.'' Earl was clearly sad.

''This place is sick.'' Rhett spat out. ''You think we are sick but the truth is. This isn't normal.'' Rhett laughed out of disbelief. He ran his fingers through his hair.

''I never had anything against...'' Earl gestured defensively at Rhett. ''Gays or whatever you want to call yourself.'' Earl held his hands up while still holding Rhett's phone.

Rhett dropped on the couch again, he chose to ignore being called 'gay' he wasn't in the mood for explaining their complex relationship. ''All we wanted was a nice vacation together, not this drama thriller what's going on now...'' Rhett sighed. 

Earl nodded. ''I understand and I'm sorry.''

''Is... Is there possibility your brother wants to harm Link?'' Rhett closed his eyes, hoping for the right answer.

''I doubt that. Now that everybody's seen what happened. He wouldn't dare, then everyone would know it was him. But you shouldn't be worried too much. Seems like Link can defend himself.'' Earl came closer to Rhett and placed his hand on his shoulder.

''Could you still keep eye on your brother?'' Rhett's voice cracked a little.

''I was planning to do that and I'm gonna have a talk with him.'' Earl assured.

''Thank you, Earl.'' Rhett forced a smile for the old man. ''And sorry. I didn't mean to get mad at you. You're okay.'' He continued. He understood Earl tried to help him by telling what the situation really was. It would be worse if he tried to hide the true nature of his brother.

Earl gave him a weak smile before giving Rhett back his phone. ''I'm gonna go now, I gotta see how things are back at home. Are you sure you're fine now?'' Earl tried to look in his eyes but Rhett was staring at his phone.

''Yes.'' The taller man said. He didn't look when Earl got out of the cabin.

_I should have listened to you this morning, Link. You tried to tell me something and I ignored you by assuring we should stay. I'm so sorry. Please come back._

~~~*~~~

Link was driving mindlessly. He didn't know where he was going or what he was doing. He just wanted to get away from the situation, from the village. Everything was a huge mess in his head. He didn't know what bothered him more, Benny or Rhett who seemed not to care what was happening around him. Things were evolving between them. Being out open with Rhett was something he had always wanted and now that they had tried it seemed to be a bad choice.

He didn't know how long he had been driving or how fast he was going until he saw a police car from his rearview mirror signaling him to pull over. _Should have guessed it. Everything is going just great._ He pulled over and pressed his head against the steering wheel. The police officer knocked on his window. He looked up at him and rolled down the window.

''Good evening! Do you have any idea how fast you were going, sir?'' The man asked.

''Not really. I was deep in my thoughts. I'm very sorry, sir.'' Link didn't even bother to lie.

The police officer studied his face for a moment and Link saw him glancing at his knuckles on the steering wheel. He hasn't noticed one of them was bleeding slightly. Usually, he would immediately get light headed for seeing his own blood but this time, he was fascinated by it.

''Having a rough day?'' The police officer asked and looked at him with interest.

''No... I was just distracted.'' Link hoped he wouldn't ask anything more and maybe he could just let him go.

''Okay, give me your license and vehicle registration.'' The police officer went back to his car after Link had given him what he wanted. 

Link started looking for something to clean his fist and found some paper towels from the glove box. He wetted the paper with his spit and carefully cleaned the almost dried blood. He tossed the paper into backseat when he saw the police officer once again approaching him.

''I'm going to give you a citation for your speed, sign here.'' He handed the ticket to Link who was sure he would get one. Wouldn't be the first time. He signed it expertly and gave it back to the police. ''Drive safe now.'' He said and lifted his cap a little as to say goodbye and Link nodded before rolling the window up. He waited for the police officer go first and then he got back on the road. He thought about turning back but then he saw Benny's evil grin when he had called him a slut and it still made his blood boil, he needed to stay away for a while. He heard his phone ring and saw it was Rhett. He didn't want to talk to him, not yet. 

He figured out then what he wanted and started to follow the signs which guided him towards the city.

Back at the cabin, Rhett was impatient. He paced around, leaving text messages at Link and trying to call him constantly. He thought about calling a cab but then decided it would be pointless. He didn't know where to go and it had started to rain heavily, he wouldn't even see the possible routes Link had gone. He laid on the couch, he didn't want to go upstairs and see all of Link's stuff there. It would only remind him he should be out there looking for him.

He jumped when his phone rang. He hoped it was Link but instead Link's name on the screen he saw the unfamiliar number. ''Hello?'' He answered it.

''Hey, Rhett. It's Earl. I have some news...'' He took a long pause. ''I can't find Benny.''

Rhett's heart was pounding. he almost dropped his phone.

''You there?'' Rhett heard Earl speak.

''Wha- What do you mean you can't find him?'' He managed to say.

''He is not answering his phone and when I went to his house he wasn't there either and his car is gone too.'' Earl sounded apologetic. ''I better come to get you. We need to find them. This is more serious than I thought.''

''You think he went after Link?'' Rhett's head was spinning. _What if he hurts Link..._

''I can't say for sure but I think so yes. I'm on my way, see you soon.'' Earl hung up before Rhett could say anything.

Rhett was almost panicking now. He tried to call Link again and then left a message about Benny. It took long to write with his shaky hands. He ran outside when he saw headlights of Earl's car shining thorough the window. It was dark and raining but he didn't think about getting wet when he got to the driver's side of the car. He opened the door. ''I'm driving!'' He yelled because otherwise the other man wouldn't hear him. Earl didn't say against him but got out of the car and got to the passenger side. Rhett adjusted his seat and turned the car around.

Heavy rain was pouring down as Rhett drove as fast as he could. The windscreen wipers barely helped and the wet asphalt sucked all the light from the street lamps. He was sure Link hadn't stay in the village and sure he would go somewhere and not just keep driving in the rain especially if he was in the same state of mind as he was when he had left. Rhett hoped Link wouldn't take any side roads. _He did mention something about the city yesterday. Did he?_ He saw the signs telling how far it was and it was only ten miles away, He decided to give it a try.

''You think he went to the city?'' Earl asked. He was holding the handle above the side window tightly. He was clearly scared of the younger man's driving style.

''I don't know but I need to give it a try.'' Rhett focused on staying on the road.

As soon as he said it lights flashed behind him, indicating him to pull over.

''Fucking great!'' 

~~~*~~~

Link had sat down on a bar stool in some murky bar at the edge of the heart of the city. It had been first one he saw and that was all that mattered. The place wasn't crowded, just a few people sitting here and there. Someone had sat beside Link, trying to make small talk with him. Link only concentrated to the drink in front of him. He had never been much of a drinker but he felt it was a good time to get his mind blank. He wanted to forget everything that had happened. He had already lost the count how many drinks he had had. He had finished the shots in one gulp and then tapping the table to get the bartender to pour him another one.

The random guy beside him kept talking about how similar he had felt when his girlfriend had left him and all he could do was to drink his sorrows away. Link really wanted to get rid of him, he didn't want to talk but after another drink, he thought he could say a few words. He didn't think it would be a bad idea at all.

''I'm not here for a girl.'' He slurred.

''Then what's the problem, dude? Talking helps, you know.'' The guy tried and gave him a friendly pat on the back.

''Nothing's gonna help me now.'' He shoved his glass at the bartender so he would fill it up again. He was sure he could keep going until he would drop off from the stool.

''But dude, talking always helps.'' The guy sounded overly happy.

He was really getting on Link's nerves. He wanted to punch that guy too but instead, he got up from his stool and poked the man on his chest. ''It's about a guy. My best friend. If you must know, _dude_.''

The guy got frightened of the intense reaction and got off his chair. ''Sorry, man. I will leave you alone. I just wanted to help.''

Link chuckled. He was taller than the guy in front of him and he poked him again. No one in the bar cared about the situation. It seemed like it was common in the place like that. ''You know what?'' Link laughed drily. ''I let him fuck my mouth this morning and I _loved_ it. If I had always admitted what I am I would be probably getting fucked right now. Maybe to both ends and loving it too. But now I'm just waiting for right time to let him fuck my ass. Isn't that sad?'' Link laughed drily again and took another gulp from his drink. ''That's how gay I am and that's the problem I have.'' 

The guy slowly backed away, holding his hands up. ''I know nothing about that, man.''

''Yeah, better get away from me. It's infectious.'' He laughed humorlessly. 

He sat down on his stool again. The bartender was watching him with curious eyes but Link ignored it like rest of the people in the bar. He was at the point he didn't care what would happen to him. 

It didn't take long when another person sat beside him. Link didn't bother to look who it was, he was too busy finishing his drink and slurrily ordering another one.

''You caught me real good today.'' Throaty, familiar voice spoke.

Only then Link turned to look, one elbow resting on the bar counter, one hand on his knee. He tried to focus his drunken gaze on the person. When Link realized who it was he didn't even flinch. ''Why I'm not even surprised.'' He said and turned back to focus on his drink. Once again his phone started to ring on the counter but he muted it, like forty times before.

''I think you owe me an apology.''

''I owe you nothing, you fIlthy pig.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliffhanger. *grins*
> 
> Comments and kudos are very welcome! Thank you, everyone, who's reading!


	5. Aftermath

Rain continued to pour down heavily when Rhett was on the side of the road. Outside of his window was a police officer. He tried to explain why they were in such hurry, but the cop wasn't in a mood for his explanations, maybe because of the weather and he wanted to handle the situation quickly. When he got back to the driver's side. Rhett accepted the speeding ticket and once again tried to explain the situation, leaving all the details out. Basically, he was just telling that he was trying to find his friend who was upset. He wanted to know if he had seen Link. The police officer seemed to think about the information for a while and then he looked at both of them in the eyes, like making sure they were speaking the truth.

''White off-road truck you say?'' He asked from the men in the car.

Rhett nodded, starting to feel hopeful. 

''He went towards the city. That's all I know. He must have really done something, you are not the first one asking about him.''

''What?'' Rhett almost yelled and then gave a meaningful look at Earl, they were both thinking of the same thing.

''Big guy, red pickup truck. You know him?'' The police officer asked.

''I think I do.'' Rhett said. He wasn't so hopeful anymore. The police officer left them alone and Rhett quickly got himself back on the road. He was sure now Link had gone to the city with Benny behind him. He didn't even know what he was feeling. Maybe he was scared or maybe he was numb because something bad might have happened already and there was nothing he could do. Earl sat silently beside him. His face was serious, the man seemed like he didn't know what to feel either. What kind of situation they would face after they would find Link or Benny. The tension was killing them.

''He is going to be okay.'' Earl broke the silence. Rhett didn't know if he was trying to comfort him or himself but it didn't work.

''I hope so. I can't guarantee what I'll do if Link is hurt.'' Rhett spoke through gritted teeth and grabbed the steering wheel tighter.

''I really want to believe he went after Link just because he hit him and wants to say few words but back in my mind... I don't think he is capable of controlling himself.'' Earl sounded sad.

''That doesn't help at all.'' Rhett glanced him.

''I'm sorry. I just never thought I'd had to see this day to come.'' Earl turned his head to look outside of the side window.

Rhett understood Earl. They had been living a quiet life for many years in the village. Every day was pretty much the same he assumed. Tourist seasons in the winter and in the summer would come and go and otherwise all the days were similar. Thoughts of simple and quiet life intrigued Rhett. Their lives would be different and they wouldn't need to find hide-outs to fulfill their dreams and needs. They could be just a normal couple. He promised to himself he was going to do some changes if he finds Link, hopefully unharmed. All he wanted was to have Link in his arms again and never let go.

~~~*~~~

Link glanced at the man beside him every once in a while and he saw the bruising darkening under his eye. His whole eye was swollen up slightly, making the man look even nastier than he already was. Link looked at his knuckles again and he barely saw the place where the blood had come anymore. He couldn't help himself but it made him smile. Even from behind the drunken haze he knew it was a bad move.

''Getting cocky, whore?'' The man raised his voice and shook Link by his shoulder. The sober Link beneath the drunk one was scared and anxious. He knew he couldn't get away from him if he decided to beat him up right there. 

He didn't answer to Benny anymore, he decided to pretend like he wasn't there at all. He needed an escape plan. He could run to the exit and lock himself in the car or then there was a bathroom near, he could try to escape there. He wasn't sure how good his legs would hold up. If he had asked the bartender to help or anyone else in the bar, Benny would just probably grab him and drag him outside and everyone would just continue their evening like they had been. 

On the other hand, he thought he deserved what was about to happen. The life he wanted with Rhett was like a ridiculous dream of his and all the thoughts about being attracted to a man felt absurd as well. Especially now that they had let outsiders see them as a couple it had all come to this. Like a punishment.

''Are you giving me the silent treatment now? It's okay to punch me in the face but not answer to me?'' The man was angry and he surely wasn't going to leave Link alone. Link could see his chest heaving from the heavy breathing. His fists clenched and he hit one on the bar counter, making Link jump. ''I'm not gonna tolerate shit like that from sluts like you!''

Link's fear backed away a little. _There's that word again._ He glared at Benny. He really disliked the word Benny kept calling him with. He was about to defend himself by shoving the man away and storming outside to get in the car so he could call Rhett to get him. His hand reached for his phone on the counter but he didn't have a chance to get it when he felt a large hand on his neck.

''You're coming with me. Now!'' Benny caught the smaller man by the back of his collar and yanked him off his bar stool. Link protested and tried to squirm away, failing badly after he noticed his legs weren't working very well. The man was holding him from his neck and waistband of his pants. He was pushed roughly into the bar's bathroom. Link couldn't see clearly in the dim bathroom but he still saw all the stains on the tiles and it was generally a dirty place, smelling strong like urine. He stumbled but didn't fall because he was half carried by the strong arms around him. 

Link was speechless, he used all his energy to try and get away but the other man was too strong. He was forced in one of the stalls, he stumbled again when he tried to keep himself from falling. Everything happened so quickly Link couldn't react. All he knew was that he was standing over the toilet bowl, making his legs spread and Benny was pressing his cheek against the tiled wall in back of the stall to make him bend over. His arms tried to hit Benny behind him but he couldn't reach so he put his hands against the wall, trying to push himself free.

''Let me go!'' He yelled as loud as he could when he found his voice again.

The man behind him laughed. ''You're not going anywhere before I'm done with you.''

''No! Don't do this! No, I don't want this!'' Link realized the man wasn't just going to beat him up, he was planning to do something much worse. The way Benny pressed himself against Link had him even more panicking. _Oh god! No! Please, no... Why me..?_ He tried his everything to get away from him but it was just a weak fight. His head was spinning from the alcohol and he had a hard time to keep himself standing up. Hot tears poured down on his face and he cried out loudly from frustration.

''Oh yes, you're mine now, little slut. You gotta pay for what you did to me, humiliating me in front of my family like that.'' He grunted and pressed himself against Link, his hands were wandering all over his body. Link was shaking, the hands on him felt like snakes.

The man kissed him between his shoulder blades. ''Did you get yourself in this condition just to have excuse to let me fuck you, huh?'' He chuckled. ''So your boyfriend won't get mad at you?'' He laughed and grind his crotch hard against Link's ass. There was no room for Link to get away from the touch, he couldn't close his legs either because of the toilet bowl between them. He was completely at the man's mercy. He felt his moist breath on his neck and he was disgusted, he felt like he could throw up anytime. 

''I don't want you... Let me go...'' Link barely heard his own whimpering voice. He wished he was safe in Rhett's arms. He hoped for a miracle to happen so he wouldn't have to experience this but his hope was lost when he felt hard cock pressing against his ass as the man kept grinding his hips on Link. He started sobbing and tried still to squirm away as much as he could but it only made Benny feel him harder. His other hand wandered up his shirt and he rested it on his back, keeping him slightly bent over position. His other hand was feeling the front of his jeans and then grabbing a handful of his ass again, fingers sliding alongside his cleft. ''Help me...'' Link was barely conscious anymore. The alcohol in his system and the fear was overwhelming.

''Such a nice little ass you have. I bet you're tight too.'' His hand got on Link's crotch again, fumbling with his button and zipper. Link was terrified and sobbing but same time he was close to being passed out. He hoped he would be so he wouldn't have to feel anything. ''No... Stop...'' He tried once more.

~~~*~~~

Rhett and Earl had reached the city. It wasn't raining so much anymore but they barely noticed that fact. They agreed that Earl kept eye for their white truck on his side and Rhett would look from his own side. Rhett felt like it would be like finding a needle from the haystack but he had to try since there was no any other way to find Link. He didn't take any turns yet, he was just slowly driving down the main road. It was a quiet time so there was not much traffic and that part of the city seemed to be more unsteady so there were no people wandering around in the dark hours much anyway. It was shady district overall. _Link wouldn't stay in place like this, would he?_ He thought as he looked around. Even he would be scared to get out of the car.

''Maybe we should try near center. It's unlikely anyone who still has some common sense left would stay here.'' Earl said like he was reading Rhett's mind.

''You're probably right. I feel like we're being watched too.'' Rhett cautiously nodded towards some people he saw.

Earl agreed. They were getting some looks from the shady looking people in the shadows of the worn out buildings. Rhett sped up but same time he was worried Link was out there somewhere. _He wouldn't get out of the car in a place like this. He wouldn't._ He assured himself.

They drove further for few minutes and there were no traces of Link nor Benny. The both men in the car were getting desperate. There were so many different paths Link could have taken and they were just driving the straightest road. Rhett felt like he couldn't take it anymore. They were out of the shadiest part of the city so he pulled over and sighed. ''Want to switch seats?'' Earl offered.

''No, I just need a minute to think.'' Rhett ran his fingers through his hair. Once again he picked up his phone and called to Link. _Please answer and tell me where you are._ But there was still no answer. Rhett got on the road again, they were near the center already and there were much more other cars around and people walking to somewhere. Several white cars passed them or were parked somewhere but none of them was the familiar big one.

''Rhett!'' Earl tapped Rhett's arm. ''Turn left, I think that's Benny's car.''

''What? Where?'' Rhett tried to spot it and when he saw it he took next turn to the left. He didn't have to wait for long to notice his own car behind the red one.

''They're here Earl!'' He shouted from excitement and barely got the car parked in front of the bar where Link might be in. Rhett rushed inside the bar. He looked around but didn't see Link, or Benny for that matter. Earl was right behind him, seeing the same thing. Rhett went to the bar counter to ask if Link was there but then he saw something. _Link's phone?_ He picked it up. It was, indeed, Link's phone. He saw all his texts were unread. Then he saw the bartender. ''Where's the man this belongs to?'' He asked firmly and held Link's phone up.

The bartender nodded lazily towards the bathroom. ''Still there I guess. Looked like he had some unfinished business with some other fella.''

Rhett quickly glanced at Earl with his eyes wide open, his heart was beating fast. _Still there? What that means?_

~~~*~~~

Benny held the smaller man by his hips. ''Come on, get a little closer, stay still and it's gonna be much easier, you should know.'' The man behind him was murmuring. Link wished he wouldn't hear him. His fingers were clawing at the tiled wall as he slowly accepted his fate. _Where's your needs now gay boy? Didn't you want to get fucked?_ Even when he was drunk his mind didn't give him a rest. He felt his jeans being pushed down as far as they would go with his legs spread and then there was a needy hand again touching his exposed skin. ''I'm gonna fuck you so hard...'' Rest of the sentence was blurred. Link's heart was beating so fast he could barely hear anything else except the blood rushing in his veins. His eyes were half closed and tears poured down uncontrollably. He couldn't fight and he felt like he could collapse anytime but he was being held up by the man behind him. The tiny, dirty bathroom stall would be his destiny.

He expected the worst to happen but then suddenly he didn't feel Benny's hands on him anymore. He was going to turn around and see what was happening but before he had a chance he was yanked from the stall in another pair of strong arms and then he saw concerned face above his just before his eyes shut. _''Link!''_ His name was the last thing he heard.

Rhett was holding the passed out Link in his arms. He would have been crying if he wasn't so mad at Benny. _Oh god, what he did to you, Link..._ When he had first seen what was happening, those disgusting hands all over his lover's body, he saw red. It was easy for him to yank the man out of the stall and he didn't hesitate when he punched him as hard as he could, sending the man on the ground. He was immediately unconscious but Rhett didn't worry about that even for a second. He grabbed Link in his arms but he saw he was in borderlands of consciousness and slipped away. He tried to call his name as he pulled his pants up. Earl was speaking to him but he couldn't hear, he was concentrated on the man in his arms. He wished him to be okay. He petted his hair and wiped the tears away from his face. His own lips were trembling. _You must've been so scared..._

''I need to get Link out of here.'' He said to Earl when he lifted Link's light body on both of his arms, his head lolled back and his arms and legs hung freely. Rhett walked to the door but before he could open it, someone else did.

Rhett was standing in the doorway, facing the frowning bartender. ''What the hell is going on in here?'' The man yelled. His eyes went from unconscious Link to the unconscious man on the floor. ''I'm calling the cops!'' He kept shouting.

Rhett realized how it must look like but he needed to get Link out. ''Do as you like, we're out of here.'' Rhett said in commanding voice as he got past the much shorter bartender. Everyone in the bar was looking at them but he was more concerned about getting Link into their car, safe from other people. He found the keys from Link's pocket and unlocked the doors. It was difficult to get the door open but somehow he got it. Carefully he placed Link in the backseat, he hoped Link wouldn't wake up when he wasn't in the car so he wouldn't get confused and get out of the car and disappear somewhere. Rhett saw his gray hoodie Link had worn earlier that day on the seat, he took it and placed it over Link like a blanket. Rhett wanted to get in the car too and leave but he knew he couldn't just leave Earl deal with the awful situation alone so he had to get back inside. First he locked the car doors. 

Inside the bar was shouting competition going on. At least, that was how it sounded like. There were few other people from the bar joined to watch the situation. Rhett brushed past them, trying to spot Earl. He found him quickly enough.

''Why the hell did you come back? Get away from here, fast!'' Earl said to him.

''Wait, what?'' Rhett didn't understand Earl at all.

''They called an ambulance and police. I can handle this, just go, Now! I'll call when I have the chance.'' Earl was pushing him away.

''But your brother-'' Rhett tried to take a look at the bathroom.

''He is awake and this ends now. Go! Now, before the bar keeper sees you again.'' Earl pushed him away more forcefully.

Rhett was watching Earl's facial expressions. He had no idea what the man had planned but he nodded to him and got back to the car. He heard sirens from nearby so he started the car after making sure Link was still in the backseat and backed off from the parking spot. He just got away to the main road when a police car parked in front of the bar.

He had thoughts about turning back and sort out the situation. He felt like they were on a run even when they had done nothing wrong, except they were the ones who remodeled Benny's face. _He deserved it and he would deserve much more._ Rhett got angry every time he thought of the man. 

He hated to leave Earl alone, after all, he had done but the man had told him to go and he wanted to be near Link so he had left. The smaller man in the backseat smelled strongly like alcohol but Rhett wasn't bothered by it, the only thing that mattered was that he was there. Rhett needed to get him somewhere safe, somewhere he could protect him. Their cabin would have to be that place for now, even without the electricity.

He was halfway there when he heard rustling from the backseat. ''Where am I?'' A weak voice spoke.

''In a car, Link, with me. We are soon back at the cabin.'' Rhett watched him from the rearview mirror. He didn't want to ask about the night's events much. Link was not in a condition to be interrogated.

Link didn't seem to understand what was going on, he leaned on his elbow and tried to look around. ''Oh gosh...'' He said before his body convulsed and he threw up in the leg space between the back and front seats. He coughed and his head hung on the edge of the seat.

Rhett feared he would fall between the seats so he pulled over. He wasn't worried about the vomit in their car but more about Link's true condition. He got out of the car in the middle of nowhere and pulled his seat back to see Link. ''How you're doing?'' He placed his hand soothingly on Link's leg. Link was intimidated by the gesture and pulled his legs away from the touch, settling himself in fetal position. He didn't answer anything but clearly he was uncomfortable.

Rhett wasn't sure if Link knew he was safe now and he was with him. He tried to speak to him for a moment but it was pointless because the other man looked like he was going to pass out again and soon it happened too. Rhett decided to continue driving, maybe it would be better once he got Link to the bed.

Link didn't wake up for the rest of the ride. The cabin wasn't completely dark, he had left the gas lamps on in a hurry so at least he saw where to go. He went to open the door first and got a flashlight from the inside, he placed it on the porch so he would see the few steps and not trip on them when he had Link with him. 

He went back to Link who had opened his eyes but was staring into nothingness. ''Link? I'll get you out of the car and then take you to the bed. It's time to get some sleep.'' He told Link what he was about to do so Link wouldn't get scared of someone touching him.

''Rhett... Did he... Did he...'' Link couldn't say more with his trembling voice as the tears started to flow again.

''No, baby. I got there in time.'' Rhett offered his hand to Link so he could pull himself up.

Shakily Link got into a sitting position. He hiccuped and leaned on the seat. His head was spinning so much he couldn't see straight. He covered his face with his hands. He wobbled on his seat and he wanted to lay down again. The car smelled bad and his mouth tasted like something had died in there. He was embarrassed by the fact he couldn't get up by himself. Rhett touched his arms gently. ''Let's go.''

Link allowed himself to be pulled out of the car. Rhett easily supported his weight as he once again lifted Link on his arms. Link wrapped his arms around Rhett's neck and pressed his head on his chest. ''I need to use a bathroom.'' He said when Rhett had carried him inside.

''Okay.'' Rhett took the gas lamp from the kitchen table with a free finger and carried Link there. He placed the lamp on the sink's edge and then let Link down. He held him from under his arms as Link tried to open his jeans. It took time but Rhett didn't have extra arms to help him so he waited patiently. When Link was done and gotten his pants down enough Rhett lowered the man on the toilet seat. He didn't leave him alone but leaned on the wall.

''Are you gonna watch me pee?'' Link asked, smiling drunkenly at the tall man.

''I'll just make sure you won't fall and hit your head on something.'' He said and looked away.

Link nodded and swayed slightly. ''I need to brush my teeth too, feels horrible.'' The words were still slurred but clearer than they had been.

''I don't think you will be able to do that. I'll give you a glass of water, brush your teeth tomorrow. I think best for you is to go to bed now and sleep it off.'' Rhett sounded more fatherly than he meant to sound like.

Link nodded and he felt embarrassed, he hid his face behind his hands again and sounded like he was sobbing again. ''I'm sorry, I'm such a mess.'' He said or, at least, that's how it sounded like.

Rhett got onto his one knee in front of Link in the small bathroom. He pulled Link's arms down. ''You have nothing to be sorry about, you've done nothing wrong. I love you.'' Rhett smiled. ''Even when you're sitting on the toilet seat, drunk like a skunk.'' He smiled even wider and wiped the hair out of Link's forehead. Link laughed a little and hiccupped after that then he blinked dreamily and yawned.

''Okay, you're tired. Let's get you out of these clothes so I can get you to the bed.'' Rhett said and grabbed the hem of Link's shirt. Link lifted his arms up and Rhett pulled his shirt off. Next he helped Link to get out of his jeans. Rhett pulled Link up and tugged his boxer briefs on. He flushed the toilet quickly and lifted Link on his arms again and got the gas lamp from its handle so it was hanging from one of his fingers again. He carried Link upstairs and after putting the lamp on the nightstand, he placed Link on the bed. He got his glasses off and put them carefully on the nightstand too. 

''I'll be back soon.'' Rhett went down to get a glass of water and the other gas lamp. He gave the water glass to Link but he held it same time when Link drank from it so he wouldn't drop it. When he was done he put the glass on the table. He turned off the other lamp and got onto his side of the bed. He placed the lamp on his nightstand and got out of his clothes until he was wearing just underwear. He didn't bother to find his usual night gear and climbed on the bed, next to Link. He was barely under the covers when Link rolled on his side and almost on top of Rhett.

''What you're doing?'' Rhett asked when he felt a hand on his abdomen.

''Isn't it obvious?'' Link murmured and kissed Rhett's collar bones, leaving a wet trail behind when he went up to his throat, he sucked gently Rhett's Adam's apple.

''You need to sleep.'' Rhett tried to get him to stop by leaning away from the touch slightly.

It only made Link press himself harder against Rhett. ''I need you.''

''No Link. You're drunk.''Rhett tried to use his nicest voice.

Link kept kissing his body, every once in a while taking a break to breathe against his skin. ''So what? I want us to get over with it.'' Link rubbed himself against Rhett. ''Fuck me.'' He whispered and pressed himself against Rhett even harder.

Rhett was mesmerized for a moment but when Link let out a hiccup, it brought him back to real world. ''What? No. What are you saying? You were almost raped today.'' Rhett pushed Link on his side and stared at him.

The word hit Link like a train. His memory was vague but he remembered unwanted hands all over his body, his legs spread apart and all the fear he went through. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He supported himself on his hands and tried to take deep breaths. He felt like he was there again.

Rhett saw how uncomfortable Link got and immediately regretted his words. ''I didn't mean it that way...'' He pulled Link closer, wrapping his arms around him. The smaller man was shaking.

''He was going to... I feel so dirty.'' Link shook his head, trying to get the images out.

''Shh, shh. It's going to be okay. Just go to sleep now, tomorrow is a better day.'' Rhett stroked Link's back.

''I was so afraid, Rhett.'' He whispered.

''I know, baby. It's all over now. I'm here now. Nothing can hurt you.'' He kissed Link on the forehead.

Link snuggled closer, inhaling deeply Rhett's scent. His head was still spinning so he had trouble closing his eyes, it made him feel even more sick.

Rhett couldn't fall asleep either. He held Link in his arms and he was relieved he had found him at the right time. But everything wasn't over yet. What was going to happen next? He had no clue and it made him worried. Would Benny go free? What if he prosecutes them from beating him up? Rhett was sure Link doesn't want to go through any legal process, it would be too much to handle. They could just pack their bags and leave.

Rhett just laid there until he heard Link's breathing get steady, he was finally asleep and it was great news. _My poor Link... You never deserved any of this. I would not be able to stop hating myself if something had happened to you._

Rhett didn't even realize he had fallen asleep too when he woke up to some weird noises coming from outside. He didn't want to get up but he had to see where the noise was coming from. Link was on his back, still asleep but he had a frowning expression on his face like he was about to wake up too. Rhett got out of the bed and looked outside of the loft window. There were a couple of men, working with the broken power line. There was a small crane and that was the machine he had must heard. He decided not to pay any more attention to it, they knew what they were doing and then send the bill to Earl afterward. 

_Earl._ He remembered he should call him. He went to get his phone from his jeans' pocket. He was frustrated when he saw what time it was. It was early morning, they had barely slept four to five hours. But he was more concerned that there were no messages from Earl.

''Oh god, my head.'' Rhett heard Link say. He immediately went to him. ''How are you?'' He asked and petted his head.

''Sick.'' Link answered and slowly got into a sitting position. He held his head with his eyes closed.

''I'll find you some painkillers.'' Rhett said and started to rustle his bags, he had packed painkillers in one of them.

Link didn't feel well. All the drinks he had last night made him nauseous. He got up quickly and ran to the bathroom when he felt something coming up. Rhett watched him go but he had a good guess what was the hurry.

After a long while, Rhett knocked on the bathroom door. ''Link? Everything okay in there. I have some painkillers for you.''

''I don't think I can get anything down.'' A weak voice came from behind the door.

''Okay, I'll be here if you need me.'' Rhett replied and got himself some breakfast from what was left of their food. He looked outside of the window and saw the workers there packing their stuff. One of them was approaching the cabin. Rhett went to open the door, still only wearing his underwear.

''Oh, hi there.'' The man was surprised. ''Everything should work fine again, I just came here to tell you that.''

Rhett flicked the porch light switch next to the door and the lights turned on. ''Seems so. Thank you.'' He said before shutting the door. He knew he was being rude but he had too many worries already so he didn't care if he hurt the man's feelings.

He went to look if there was anything he could still save from the coolers but he came to a conclusion there was not much. He really wasn't in a mood for another grocery store trip but he might have to go at some point if they would even stay at the cabin.

Link came out of the bathroom. He was pale and he had dark circles around his reddening eyes. His whole body was limp and shaky. He looked dehydrated too, his lips were chapped and dry. His hair was messy and greasy, strong stubble covered his chin. He was like a ghost from himself. ''I'm gonna go back to bed.'' He murmured.

Rhett got him big glass of water and followed him. He made room on the table and placed a couple of painkillers and the water glass there. ''Take these when you can.'' He said after Link hid under the duvet on the bed.

''Rhett?'' His voice was groggy.

''Mmmm?''

''Thank you.''

Rhett knew it wasn't just from the glass of water but it was also from the yesterday, which reminded him about Earl again. He hadn't called yet and it made Rhett uneasy. He pulled on some loose sweatpants and t-shirt he had used once already. He got his phone and went downstairs and on the porch. He tried to call but it went straight to voicemail. _Come on, I need to know what happens next._

Rhett paced around for a while and then he remembered he should clean up the car. He put the phone in his pocket and went to the car to see what the damage was. He opened the car door and it reeked of vomit. He covered his nose and went to open the other door as well so the car would get some air. He wished he had some gloves when he got the soiled rubber mat from the leg space. It was already dried off but the smell was bad. He cleaned it as much as he could and then left the fresh air to do the rest of the job.

A couple of hours passed and Rhett spent most of the time upstairs beside Link. He was writhing on the bed, trying to recover from the hangover. Rhett had stroked his back when he was feeling sick again and said some soothing words about the feeling going away soon. He was happy when Link had taken the painkillers and drank the water he needed. 

Rhett left him alone upstairs and went outside, he really wanted to reach Earl. He got out of the door and was about to call when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He looked who it was but didn't recognize the number, he assumed it was Earl and picked it up. 

''Earl?'' He asked once he answered.

''No, this is Aileen, Earl's wife.'' The voice said.

''Oh. Hi. So what's the situation?'' He was confused.

''I thought you might want to know what's going on. Earl is at police station with his brother, they spent the night there. I don't know much what happened last night and I hoped you could tell me some details.'' The woman spoke.

''I don't know much. Earl told me to leave when we found Benny and Link.'' He felt awkward talking about last night with Aileen.

There was a pause and then a sight before she asked: ''Something bad happened between them?'' Like she already knew what it was about.

''No... I really don't know. Link is not in a condition to talk much.'' He really didn't want to tell anything more.

''I see... I'm gonna go bail out my husband now. Maybe he will come visit after that.'' Aileen's voice was tight.

''Bail out?'' Rhett was even more confused.

''He was arrested for fighting with his brother.'' She said bluntly.

''But he didn't-'' Rhett started.

''I know. I know as little as you. Look, I'm going to get him now, maybe we'll know more about it later.'' She sounded like she wasn't happy with the information she got from Rhett.

''Okay. Thank you, Aileen.'' He said before he hung up. _What the hell happened after we left? Did Earl say he was responsible for how Benny looked like? She didn't mention what was going on with Benny, tho._ Rhett hated to be in the dark but there was nothing he could do about it. He could only look after Link.

After all the options what could have happened in their vacation these things were last in his mind. If everything had gone as they planned it they would be now all over each other, maybe they would be waking up in a tent after heated night and everything would be fine even more than fine. But now it was just unreal how things had turned around to be.

''Rhett?'' 

Rhett heard Link calling for him so he went to see what he needed. ''Do you need something?'' He sat Link's side of the bed and placed his hand on Link's arm, stroking gently.

Link leaned on his elbow and looked at Rhett. ''Tell me what happened last night. I need to know.''

''How much do you remember?'' Rhett was concerned how Link would react to all the information so he wanted to ask first what he knew.

''I drank too much, too fast and then I was yelling at some guy in the bar, I was so mad. Then there was Benny and then he... I couldn't stop him... He...'' Link was getting upset again.

''You don't have to say it. I saw what he tried. It's not your fault, he is a sick person. Earl visited me after you left and told me his brother has always been like that. You just fitted his taste.'' Rhett didn't want to go into more details.

''Then what?'' Link looked at Rhett, sorrow filled his bright blue eyes.

Rhett felt horrible again, he didn't want to see Link in that state of mind. ''We started looking for you after Earl noticed Benny had gone after you.''

''How did you find me?'' It was almost a whisper.

''I was pulled over by a cop and apparently you were too earlier so he knew you headed towards the city. We didn't believe we would find you but Earl spotted Benny's car and then we saw yours beside it. It was basically shot in the dark.'' Rhett offered a small smile to Link.

Link sat up on the bed and leaned on the headboard, he wrapped his arms around his legs. ''So, where are they now?''

Rhett couldn't help but notice how much Link looked like innocent boy in that position. ''The police station, apparently. I don't know the details yet.'' He said then.

''Yet?'' Link tilted his head.

''Earl's wife called me, he was going to get Earl from there. She didn't mention Benny, tho. I'm sure Earl will tell us what is going on when he gets back.'' He hoped it was true.

''What if he comes here? I mean Benny.'' Link had trouble to say the man's name.

''He wouldn't be that stupid or if he is, I'm gonna do a lot worse than just hit him.'' Rhett chuckled ironically.

''You hit him?'' Link looked interested.

Rhett looked away but he was proud of himself and the way Link was looking at him. ''Yeah, when he was going to... I yanked him off you and then...'' He mumbled.

''You saved me...'' Link crawled to Rhett and put his arms around him. Rhett twitched a little. 

Link kissed the taller man on the shoulder. ''I know I smell bad. I smell it too.''

''I don't care about that.'' It was true, he didn't care about it. It just caught him off guard when the smaller man got closer.

Link smiled up at him and got out of the bed. He was standing more straight and he wasn't so pale anymore. ''Yeah, right. I'm gonna take a shower anyway. Maybe it will refresh me.'' He stretched himself and pair of eyes watched him.

''Do as you like.'' Rhett got up and kissed the smaller man's neck. He wanted to do more but he didn't know what Link's reaction would be so he let the man go. Even after all that had happened he thought about them in the bed, last night when Link had drunkenly asked Rhett to take him. _I wish you had said it in the first night here._ Rhett shook his head and pushed the thoughts away. _What the hell is wrong with you? Your partner was almost raped and you think about fucking him, sure he'll want that anytime soon, you idiot._

Rhett decided to do something useful and went to make some coffee for Link. He wasn't sure if he wanted anything to eat so he would wait if Link asked for something. Link spent almost an hour in the bathroom and when he came out he looked tired.

''Everything okay?'' Rhett asked.

Link had towel around his waist and with another towel, he was drying his hair. ''I honestly don't know.'' He had clearly thought about things in the shower. ''I don't know what I should feel or where we are going from here.'' Link sighed.

''We'll get over it. Whatever it is we'll get over it. We always do.'' Rhett hurried to say.

''I wish we had chosen some other place.'' Link placed the towel on the kitchen chair to dry off.

''Me too.'' Rhett said with a hint of sadness in his voice. ''I'm gonna go outside, I wanna hear if Earl calls.'' He held his phone up.

Link knew it was kind of an excuse to avoid talking about it but he went with it. ''Sure. Any idea where mine is?''

Rhett scratched his beard as he tried to remember. ''Oh yes, it's probably still in my jeans' pocket from last night.''

Link was surprised but didn't want to ask more questions about why his phone was there but he had some guesses. It was better just to ignore the subject.

He found his phone quickly and before looking at it more closely, he put some clothes on, pair of black shorts and loose long sleeved t-shirt. He sat on the edge of the bed and picked up his phone. There were several missed calls from Rhett which he knew already. Then there were few text messages too, he hesitated for a while. He wasn't sure if he should read them. It would only take him back to the unpleasant last night. He read them anyway. First ones were just about asking where he was, few other ones were about begging him to come back. Link felt horrible, he hasn't thought about at all how Rhett must have felt like. What if it was the other way around? He would be devastated if he didn't know where Rhett was and something bad was about to happen to him. His hands were shaking when he read the last message, it was warning about Benny. Link tossed his phone on the bed. _I've ruined everything... You even tried to warn me..._

Outside Rhett was anxious, he had still not heard anything from Earl and the wait was driving him crazy. Then he heard car coming closer. He got up from his chair and looked at the road. The blue sedan of Earl's was in sight. _Finally!_

Rhett watched how the man slowly got out of his car, he held his back and he looked very tired. Rhett went to help him so they could sit on the porch and talk. For a moment, he thought about getting Link outside too but he had probably heard the car and would come out if he wanted to.

''Oh, you look bad.'' Rhett said when he saw Earl from closer.

''I'm aware of that, thank you. The police station is not a good place to spend the night at my age.'' The man sat down on the porch chair. Rhett was watching him, wide-eyed and waiting for him to tell what happened.

''So... Last night-'' He started.

Earl was a little out of breath after walking the short distance from car to the cabin. ''Benny shouldn't be bothering you two anymore. That's the good news.'' He said then.

''Where is he?'' Rhett needed more information.

''Remanded in custody and before you ask why, no, I didn't tell about what happened between Link and him. That's Link's own decision to make if he wants to press charges.'' Earl waved his hand like Rhett shouldn't be worried about that.

''So what did you tell?'' Rhett was confused.

''It really doesn't concern you but since you had to experience all this because of us I guess I can tell.'' The man took a deep breath and looked at Rhett. ''I told things about Benny, mainly about his business and how he 'forgets' to send the bills and gets the money without having to pay the taxes. The villagers don't care and I don't either but I feel like he has to pay somehow for what else he has done. He knows I feel this way and he still pushes me so I wanted to do it. There's possibility we won't even talk to each other ever again but at least, I can die in peace, knowing I did something right in my life. I don't blame you for anything. I guess this had to happen sooner or later.'' Earl didn't sound happy but he wasn't said either. Rhett guessed it was bittersweet situation for Earl.

''That's pretty much to take in.'' Rhett patted him on the shoulder. ''But what happens to you now?''

''I'm not sure. He didn't press charges against me or you, he seemed to be ashamed and that's good thing for him. Good to have a little conscience.'' He laughed drily. ''As far as I know I'm free, but tired man and I'd like to go home if you don't mind.'' Earl got up from his chair.

Rhett rose up too. ''No, of course not. But what about us? Should we stay or go?''

''That's up to you. I won't bother you rest of the week and Benny is not around. Do whatever you want.'' Earl sounded like all he could care about the moment was to go home.

''Okay, we'll decide today. If Link wants to leave then we go.'' Rhett shrugged.

Earl nodded and took first step towards his car. ''Is he okay? By the way.''

''He is.'' Rhett didn't know that for sure but he didn't want Earl to feel even worse because of it.

''Good, good. Bye then.'' Earl climbed into his car and drove away.

Rhett watched him go. He had unreal feeling like he had just imagined what had happened. He was waiting for a different kind of solution but he was powerless to do anything. He felt bad for Earl and what he has to go through. The fact that Benny wouldn't be bothering them, at least while they were there, was good news but it still felt like nothing. In his opinion, he got away from what he did to Link and it was wrong. When he went inside he found Link from by the window.

''You saw Earl?'' Rhett asked.

''I did. I just didn't want to face him. I feel guilty. This all happened because I left.'' Link wrapped his arms around him like he was cold.

''You shouldn't.'' Rhett stood behind him.

''I know... So, what did he say?'' Link spoke quietly.

Rhett gave him a summary of what Earl had said.

''I don't wanna do anything about it. The main important thing is that the man is locked away and I can move on.'' Link said when he heard Rhett's opinion about how wrong it was that Benny is not charged with what he truly did.

Rhett nodded. ''Okay, whatever you want.'' He grabbed Link by the waist. He put his chin on his shoulder and looked out of the window with him. Link touched Rhett's hands, enjoying the comforting feeling for a brief moment.

''Do you want to stay or leave.'' Rhett whispered and kissed Link's neck.

''Don't.'' Link pulled away from the touch gently. ''I don't know.''

Rhett let him go but he felt rejected. There were definitely things Link didn't tell him and the tension was building once again around them. He wanted to deal with it but he didn't want to force Link to talk either, he had been going through a lot already.

''Okay.'' Rhett couldn't help himself from sounding disappointed.

Link noticed the tone in his voice and glared at him. ''What?''

''Nothing.''

''Are you seriously upset because I pushed you away? Do you have any idea how I feel right now? The last thing in my mind is pleasing you.'' Link snapped at him.

''It's not that. You just shut me down. Why can't you just talk to me like you did a couple of days ago. There is something else besides Benny, am I right?'' Rhett crossed his arms and stared down at the smaller man in front of him.

Link sighed, trying to calm down. ''My head still hurts and I'm hungry but I can't eat because it still feels like it would come up.'' He avoided looking directly at Rhett.

''I know that's not it. There is something you're not telling me.'' Rhett stepped on his way when Link tried to move.

''I really can't go through this now. I want to go lie down. Let's talk about this later.'' He nudged Rhett out his way.

''Link...'' Rhett grabbed him by his arm.

Link exhaled loudly and looked at the floor. He wanted to avoid the subject but Rhett wasn't going to give up. ''I don't know how to be with you but I can't be without you either.''

''We are here sorting that out. I don't want to be without you either.'' Rhett let go of his arm.

''Yeah, look how well that's been going. Last night I even-'' Link shut his mouth, he didn't want to talk about his outburst before Benny came into the bar.

Rhett studied Link's face. ''You said you yelled at some guy in the bar, what was that?''

Link lifted his hands up. He didn't want to fight and now he was forced to talk even when he didn't want to. ''I don't remember much but I got mad at him. He pushed me and tried to offer some advice I really didn't want to hear. I guess I blurted out issues about being in this kind of relationship and how difficult it is. Using much more vulgar language, tho.''

''What? Are you out of your mind? What if he knew who you are?'' Rhett raised his voice.

Link looked guilty. ''I don't think so-''

''You know everyone now? Maybe that's why he was talking to you.'' Rhett started pacing around. ''Are we telling anyone now? Sure it is okay here where there're not so many eyes on us but you yell out something like that in a public bar?'' He was almost yelling. His own issues about being out open came to surface.

''Hey! Don't you start to blame me for everything. This all was your idea, this little experiment you wanted to do.'' Link mocked.

''You wanted this as much as I did! You were all over the idea.'' Rhett flailed his arms frustratedly.

''This is so _fucking_ great! At least, it's now clear to me, we shouldn't be here. You never had any intention of getting together like a real couple.'' Link was almost yelling as well.

''I didn't say that! If or when it happens we should do it together and not just one of us shouting it out loud in public place.'' Rhett's face was red. He didn't want to fight but he couldn't help it. All the mixed feelings inside of him wanted to come out.

''You are blaming me once again! Like there is nothing wrong with you.'' Link looked at Rhett from head to toe.

''I am not- Wait, what that means?'' He got closer to Link again and squinted.

Link shook his head from disbelief. ''You don't know? Remember what happened at Earl's before I left?'' He raised his eyebrows.

''Yeah, you hit Benny.'' Rhett shrugged.

''No-oh. Remember where it started?'' Link tapped his feet on the floor and when Rhett still looked confused he continued: ''You are the one carrying condoms around. What were you thinking? That I just randomly spread my legs for you somewhere and tell you it's the time?'' He laughed drily and stepped back.

Rhett's arms dropped to his sides. ''No! Of course not! I've been just thinking about it a lot and I took it that day when we were off-roading when you fixed your hair and all... I don't know, man.'' He blushed.

''Great reasons, man. Ha, you don't know... Thinking about it a lot...'' He looked at Rhett for a moment. The words escaped from his mouth before he could stop them: ''If you want it so much maybe you should do it like Benny tried. Just fuck me and get over with it.'' Link stood still, waiting for Rhett's reaction, he knew he was pushing his buttons.

Rhett's jaw dropped. ''How can you say something like that? How you even dare to compare me to that jerk?'' Rhett raised his voice and he was practically yelling at Link.

''Well, you are the one carrying condoms around. At least, you would use it, there's a difference.'' Link didn't know how to stop himself from saying those things, being in a heated fight didn't help.

''That's enough! I would never do anything you didn't want me to do!'' Rhett was hurt and Link saw it too, still he kept going.

''Sometimes, I swear, you look at me like a piece of meat. That look in your eyes, for example, yesterday morning you didn't even flinch when I almost choked on your dick.'' He wasn't yelling anymore but it sounded mean.

''You wanted it like that!'' Was only defense Rhett could come up.

''You just don't get it. I'm done with this trip.'' Link waved him off.

''Let's go home then.'' Rhett blurted out.

''Fine!''

''Fine.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, commenting and supporting! This story still has a couple of chapters in it unlike I never thought (maybe more? heh).


	6. Where do we go from here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the slight delay in updating this. I hope you enjoyed[ 'Camera Obscura'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6071608/chapters/13916263) meanwhile. :)

Link had gone to the upstairs and Rhett heard various noises coming from there. Things being moved around along with some rustling and cursing. Normally Rhett would have gone to look what Link was doing but he was not in the mood, not after everything Link had said to him. He was insulted and hurt, still in the back of his mind he wanted to comfort the smaller man. But just then and that state of mind it wasn't an option.

Later that evening sounds from upstairs stopped and Rhett assumed Link would come down with his bags packed but it didn't happen. _I guess we're leaving tomorrow then..._ Rhett sighed. He was really getting hungry too so he decided to take the car and leave to get something to eat. He pondered whether he should tell Link where he was going or not, did he even care? He was standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking up. He hesitated for a few seconds and turned around. He took his keys and wallet from the coffee table and left.

Upstairs Link heard the car leaving. He went to the window to see Rhett driving away. He blinked the tears away from his eyes. He wanted to tell him he was sorry and he had gone too far but he couldn't do it. He couldn't relieve his feelings to anyone and all the hate he had inside just erupted on Rhett.

He wasn't worried where Rhett was going, he knew he would come back at some point. They've had bad fights before and Rhett always came back. Still he wished he had told him where he was going. He had heard Rhett pacing around in the downstairs earlier and then stopping by the stairs. Link had waited quietly him to come up but it never happened. Instead, he was now looking at the empty yard where the car had been.

With fidgety fingers Link took his phone and went through Rhett's texts. Not the new ones but the older ones when everything was fine and they were happy. All the kind, loving and some naughty messages seemed to happen a century ago. He wished he could turn back time and relive all the good moments. He also knew there were issues they needed to sort out even without the last night's incident.

He curled on the bed with the phone in his hands. As much as he read the texts the more he regretted the things he had said. Rhett was always helping, loving and protecting him, he would never hurt him unless he _asked_ for it, like he had that one morning.

Rhett was driving through the village, he tried to find some place other than the diner they had once visited. After a while some searching he came across one-story building a little further away from the main road. It looked like it had been at some point a lively mall but now it looked like it had been abandoned. There were still a couple of cars and one corner of the mall looked like there were lights on. He decided to give it a try. When he got closer he saw it was a pizza place. _Yes! Success!_

First when he stepped into the place he looked around and made sure there was no one he had seen before in the village. He wasn't in the mood for a conversation. Luckily there were just two other people and they talked to each other, not even noticing Rhett was there. The place was clean, old but well kept. Yellow floor tiles and pinkish painted walls with some random paintings hanging there. Huge plastic plants either side of the counter. On top of the counter was the menu. Rhett hoped the food would be at least eatable. He ordered for himself first. ''Oh wait.'' He said to the seller. ''Make that two times.''

He wasn't mad at Link, he was disappointed and hurt but it didn't make him forget he might be hungry as well. He sat down in the nearest booth to wait for his order to get ready. He took his phone from his pocket to see if the place had wifi so he could go through some emails. _Of course there isn't._ He wasn't surprised at all. Instead of it: he started to go through his pictures. He needed to do something than just staring at the walls while he waited for his order. He saw the picture of Link and him when they were hiking. The soft kiss, lips barely touching each other. He felt a lump in his throat, he wanted to back to that moment and do rest of that day differently. It had been the first day they saw Benny.

Rhett was totally lost in the picture and in his thoughts, he flinched when the seller brought him his order. ''Thanks.'' He muttered and put his phone away. He took the two boxes and got back to the car. The car radio turned on the same time as he started the car. He switched the channel quickly after he heard it was a song about a break-up. The other channel offered a song with the same theme. He tried the third time and same happened. He hit the 'off' button, feeling defeated. _Even the damn radio is against us._ He thought. 

The silence wasn't better either. Now he was worried how Link was. He had left him alone and didn't even take a look at him when he had left. Link had might needed him there. Then he shook his head, all the things what happened to the smaller man made him paranoid. _He is okay. He is just... I don't even know._ he admitted to himself.

Link heard a car coming to their yard. He hoped it was Rhett and not someone he preferred not to see. He was tired and didn't go to look, he assured to himself it was just Rhett. He couldn't help himself but somewhere deep in his mind he pictured it would be Benny and, this time, he was going to get him. He tried to calm himself down. _Its not him._ It was impossible, the man was locked up. _Was he?_ He heard the front door open and then footsteps he knew they belonged to Rhett. He sighed from relief. Then he heard Rhett was coming upstairs. _Oh no... I don't want to fight... What if he wants nothing to do with me anymore?_

''Link?'' The taller man asked when he saw Link curled up on the bed. ''I brought food. In case you're hungry.'' He didn't know what else to say.

''I'm not.'' He lied, hoping Rhett would just go away but same time hoping even more he would lay down beside him and hold him until everything would be alright again.

''Okay...'' Rhett tried to find words as he looked at the smaller man's back. He only lied there, completely still, muscles tensed. Rhett wanted to go there and say everything would be fine but he wasn't sure if he believed it himself. He turned around and left.

After Rhett had finished his own pizza he looked at the untouched one. It must be cold already and Link didn't make any effort to come and get it. 

Rhett tried to find things to do but he couldn't concentrate on anything. Minutes felt like hours. Hours of silence and discomfort. He made himself a cup of coffee and went outside with a book. The landscape which had been beautiful before didn't look appealing anymore. It was like a trap they were lured into die emotionally.

Sun was setting when he went back inside. He hoped Link would be there but the pizza box was still untouched on the counter. Rhett couldn't take it anymore, he needed to do something. He reheated the pizza in the oven and took a few slices of it and put them on a plate. He grabbed two water bottles from the fridge and took them to upstairs.

''You really need to eat. If you don't want to come downstairs here it is. There're few slices of pizza and water for you on my nightstand.'' He placed them on the table. Link didn't say anything. Rhett took a few of his clothes from the floor for the night. ''I'll be downstairs if you need me. I'm sleeping on the sofa.''

Link wanted to say he didn't have to but he couldn't do that either. After the sadness had came the self-loathing. He had been looking at the jar of painkillers Rhett had for his back for a past hour. The same ones he had given Link for a headache. _How easy it would be just to take them all and fall asleep forever. There would be no worries anymore._ He didn't know if it would actually work, there weren't probably enough to take an overdose. He wasn't going to do it but the idea intrigued him.

The smell of food got to him. When Rhett had gone away he turned around and saw the plate on Rhett's nightstand. He sat up, same time knocking the pill jar on the floor. He reached for the plate and hoped he was well enough to keep the food inside. He tried one piece and before he noticed he had eaten it all and he felt much better. 

It was dark outside already and he felt lonely. The man he loved was downstairs, trying to sleep on a couch too small for him. Link was still embarrassed by the things he had said. He needed to make things right. He grabbed the empty plate and sneaked down the stairs. He tried to hear if Rhett was asleep or awake but he didn't hear anything. The kitchen light was on so he went there to get rid of his plate. He used the bathroom and when he came out of there he saw Rhett on the couch. It was dark but he saw Rhett was looking at him. Link didn't look him in the eyes as he went to him.

''...Can I?'' He pointed at the couch Rhett was on to see if he could sit beside him. 

Rhett shifted, making room for Link.

Link sat down. ''Rhett, I...'' Link started still not looking at the man.

''You don't have to-'' Rhett touched Link's arm.

Link didn't shook him off, he needed the gentle touch more than ever. ''No, Rhett. Let me finish.'' He took a deep breath. ''I don't know what got into me. I should never have said those things to you.'' He finally dared to look Rhett in the eye. ''I'm sorry.'' He bit his lip so it would stop trembling. He didn't want to cry anymore.

Rhett took his hand away from Link's arm. ''Still you did.''

Link looked away again, his hands rested on his lap and he stared at them. ''I did... I don't expect you to forgive me immediately...'' He glanced at Rhett's direction. ''...Or at all.''

''You've been through a lot. I would be messed up too.'' Rhett sat up beside Link. ''I know you really didn't mean those things.'' Rhett was now looking at his lap too. ''I'll forgive you but if you ever do it again... I don't know if I can handle it. I feel like I've betrayed you as a protector.''

''I don't want you to be my protector. I want you to be my life partner.''

Rhett smiled. ''That sounds like marriage proposal.''

Link looked at Rhett who was looking at him too. Their faces mere inches apart. He smiled a little when he saw Rhett was smiling too. Then he turned away and shrugged. That scenario was a distant dream. ''We pretty much are married already.''

''True.'' Rhett wrapped an arm around Link and pulled him closer. The smaller man rested his head on Rhett's shoulder in the darkness.

''You don't have to sleep here.'' Link said then.

''I think I wasn't going to get any sleep anyway.'' Rhett turned his head and buried his face in Link's hair. Smelling the scent of the man he loved. Link closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of Rhett's body next to him. 

''Let's just go upstairs and see what tomorrow brings.''

''Yeah...''

Link got up and offered his hand to Rhett who took it letting Link lead the way to the loft. Once they were there Rhett went to lay on the bed on his side and pulled the covers over himself. He watched Link who got out of his clothes to his briefs and then putting his night shirt on. He climbed beside Rhett and under the covers, snuggling close to him. He pressed his head under the taller man's chin and entwined his legs with Rhett's who wrapped his arm around him.

The morning came sooner than either of them had guessed or wanted. That night Link had slept well with comforting arms around him. He was rested and the fight with Rhett was forgotten. They were still in the same position they had fallen asleep with. His right side felt a little bit sore so he shifted. Unintentionally pressing their lower halves together more. Rhett woke up too when he felt Link wiggling beside him. ''What the heck you're doing?'' He asked groggily.

''I can't feel my leg. It's under yours.'' Link wiggled again.

Rhett chuckled. ''Stop it, silly. You're making me-'' Rhett cut the sentence. He wasn't sure if it was okay to finish what he was about to say.

Link stopped wiggling and breathed out. ''Hard?'' He asked as he was smiling. Knowing Rhett didn't see it.

''Uhhmm...'' Rhett coughed.

Link wiggled again and giggled.

''Okay, I see how it is.'' Rhett was laughing now too. He lifted himself up a little and pinned Link down on the mattress. He put one leg over the smaller man and rested his upper body on his elbows, Link between them.

''Hey!'' Link giggled again and tried to get away from him playfully.

Rhett leaned down and kissed the side of Link's neck, moving slowly towards his mouth. Link stopped wiggling and returned to the kiss. His hands went to Rhett's waist first slowly moving them higher. He stroked Rhett's muscular, strong back as the kiss deepened. Small breathy moans escaped his mouth and he felt tingling in his groin but he stayed still. His hands moved up to Rhett's neck and the bigger man lowered himself more so their bodies were in full contact. Rhett breathed hard through his nose and pressed his lower half on Link, desiring for touch.

''Rhett?'' Link tried to say in between kissing. He put his hands on Rhett's shoulders and pushed him gently. ''Rhett?'' He asked again.

Rhett stopped what he was doing. ''Sorry, Link...'' He leaned his forehead on Link's chest and tried to calm himself down.

''Don't be... I just... I think I need more time...'' Link wasn't sure of himself. His body said yes but his mind was telling 'no'.

''Yeah, sure... I got carried away a little.'' Rhett rolled off him and onto his side of the bed. He stared at the ceiling. Link was getting out of the bed, stretching himself while he did so. Rhett glanced at him. ''You're just so damn cute.'' He continued.

Link looked at him over his shoulder and smirked. ''Whatever, man.'' He thought it was nice Rhett had said he was cute but he wasn't going to admit it. He changed his clothes to black t-shirt and black shorts before going downstairs, leaving Rhett lay on the bed.

Rhett rubbed his eyes, he was sleepy but not all parts of his body were sleepy. _Maybe I should just release myself. Link's downstairs and I'll do it quickly, he won't mind, why would he?_ Rhett's hand traveled down him and under the covers to touch his semi-hard manhood. He didn't want to tease himself so he stroked roughly, making himself as hard as possible. He imagined Link on his lap, swaying his little hips and rubbing himself against Rhett. His ass pressing against his cock. Then he would ask Link to stay still and position his cock at his slippery entrance and let the cock slide in him. Link would moan loudly his name with his eyes closed. He would hold himself up by Rhett's shoulders as the cock went deeper in him. Rhett was already close, he imagined holding Link by his waist when he rode him hard, Link's cock bouncing between their bodies in need. Rhett stroked himself harder. Link would repeat his name over and over again and beg Rhett to fuck him. The image got him hanging on the edge quickly. He heard Link moving in downstairs so he sped up even more. The imaginary Link in his head encouraged him to come as he bounced on Rhett's lap. Soon he got his release and came into his hand, but in his mind he spilled his seed deep in Link who whimpered as the sound of him riding became wetter. Rhett threw his head back on the pillow and bit his lips to keep his moans from escaping. 

He wiped his hand on the inside of his boxers before getting out of the bed. His foot hit something that rattled. ''What in the world?'' He tried to find the thing but he guessed he kicked it under the bed. He got onto his knees and reached under the bed with his hand and patted around to find the item. His fingers hit it and he got a hold of it. He looked at it. _Why my painkillers are on the floor? I thought I put them back in my bag._ He scratched his head before putting the jar on the table.

He looked for clothes to wear and when he found them he took them to downstairs. He needed a shower first. He wasn't even sure if they were going to stay at the cabin or leave but he would talk about it with Link after the shower.

At downstairs Link was heating up a couple of pizza slices from yesterday to have them as a breakfast. He decided to leave Rhett a couple of slices as well. He heard the man coming from the upstairs and he turned to smile at him. ''Decided to get up after all?''

''Yeah, not fun staying there alone.'' He held his clothes in front of him, covering the possible evidence of his pleasure. He knew it wouldn't be a big deal but Link didn't need to see it right then.

''If you say so. I'll leave you a couple of these.'' Link pointed at the pizza.

''Thanks. By the way, did you need more painkillers yesterday? It's okay but at least, you've could have put it back from where you took it. I could have tripped on that thing because it was on the floor.'' Rhett opened the bathroom door and looked at Link.

Link had to turn around, avoiding Rhett's gaze. He had forgotten about it. ''Uhh, no. I just took it in case I would need more. Sorry.'' He blushed, realizing how stupid his thoughts had been.

''Okay.'' Rhett thought for a second Link acted weird about it, even the tone of his voice had changed. Rhett was sure it was nothing and he had just imagined it.

Link sighed from relief when Rhett shut the door behind him and got into the shower. He really had forgotten his thoughts from yesterday. He didn't know how to feel about it. He had been depressed and there was no light at the end of the tunnel at the moment he had held the jar. He shook his head. He was never going to actually do it but he had thought about ending it all right then. There was darkness inside him and sometimes it got out, it wasn't the first time. It was a scary thing to Link.

''I need some fresh air.'' He said to himself after he had finished the meal. He walked to the door and grabbed the handle but then he froze. He couldn't just bring himself to open it after remembering all of the thoughts from yesterday. _What if there is someone waiting for me?_ He knew his thoughts were stupid again. He forced himself to open the door. He didn't want the fear to get him. Nothing would hurt him, Benny was gone and Rhett was near.

The air outside didn't smell like rain anymore. The sun was shining from the cloudless sky as it had been in their first days of the vacation. Link stepped out to the porch, he left the door open wide, just in case. He took a deep breath and looked around. Everything looked beautiful and birds were singing. He stretched and ruffled his messy hair. Nothing reminded him of the awful past days. He heard Rhett coming out of the bathroom.

Rhett saw the open front door. He tightened the towel around him and went to see if Link was there. When he saw the smaller man on the porch in the bright sunlight he smiled. ''Hey beautiful.'' He said and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind.

''Hey handsome.'' Link replied.

Rhett squeezed him gently.

''You're making me wet.'' Link complained when Rhett's wet chest pressed against his back.

''I thought it was physically impossible for males.'' Rhett chuckled.

Link turned around with a puzzled look on his face. He smacked Rhett on the chest before starting to laugh. ''You think you're so funny. I didn't mean _that_ way!''

''I know, I know. I just had to.'' He was laughing too. ''The look on your face was priceless. It was same when I tricked you to eat that ghost pepper candy. Remember that?''

''Oh yeah. What a great prank, man.'' Link rolled his eyes.

The mood changed when the laughing stopped. Rhett stroked Link's cheek and he looked deep into his eyes. Link's lips parted a little, like as an invitation to the taller man. Rhett leaned down for a passionate kiss. Tongues massaged each other and Rhett bit Link's lower lip gently. It was everything they had hoped from the vacation.

''Want me to slow down?'' Rhett murmured in between the kisses.

''No.'' Link replied and gave himself into the kiss. He groped the half naked man in front of him. He hopped on to sit on the rail of the porch behind him and spread his legs so Rhett fit between them. His hands got lower and on Rhett's hips, touching the towel there. Rhett continued kissing him hungrily, making Link moan into it. All the bad things they had experienced seemed to vanish into thin air.

Both of them grunted frustratedly when Link's phone started to ring in his pocket. Rhett pulled away as Link fumbled for his phone. He looked at it to find out who was it.

''It's from home. It might be important.'' He said to Rhett before answering it.

Rhett sighed but left Link to speak alone. He went inside and took the towel off from his waist and dried his hair with it before putting the clothes on. A blue short sleeved button up shirt and light blue jeans. He fixed his hair too. He still wasn't sure what the day's plan was but he did it anyway. By the time, he was done Link got back inside.

''It was nothing.'' Link shrugged and went to Rhett to give him a hug. 

Rhett looked at Link's lips, swollen from the kissing. He wanted to continue but decided otherwise. ''So... What do you think about us staying here? Should we leave or stay?''

Link looked down and bit inside of his cheek when he thought about it. ''Well... We only have a couple of days left. We might as well stay.''

''That sounds good.'' Rhett nodded approvingly.

''You don't sound very sure about that.''

''I know... It's just all of the things that happened. I don't want you to do anything that's not comfortable for you.''

''I'm fine. What if we just try to be normal and go like... Camping or something.'' 

''Really? I'd love that.''

''Mmmm, me too. Before we even got here I imagined you and me late at night by the campfire, snuggled close to each other.'' Link spoke in a low voice.

''That sounds even better.'' Rhett leaned in a gave Link a little peck on his forehead. ''We need to do a grocery haul before that.''

''Maybe you could do that. I can stay here and pack everything we need. Are we gonna go by foot or car?''

''I took the bigger tent. I don't wanna carry it around all day.''

''Oh, right. Forgot about that. Well, I'll get everything ready and when you come back we pack the car and go. Earl left the brochure of the different campsites around here.''

''I remember that.'' Rhett paused for a second and looked at the table where the brochure was.

''What?'' Link asked.

''Earl. I just wonder how is he.''

''I'm sure he is okay,''

''Yeah, you're probably right.'' At least, he hoped Link was right. He felt that they had ruined the older man's life somehow. No matter how he blamed Benny for everything.

Rhett gave another peck to Link before getting his keys. ''I'll be back as soon as possible.'' He said then and left Link alone in the cabin. Link looked him go from the window. It was a different feeling than in the last night when Rhett had gone away without telling him. He felt almost normal again.

It didn't take him long to get their things ready for the camping trip. He had packed for that kind of trips so many times before it was a routine for him and they would be staying just one night so they would not need much of an anything.

He was done long before Rhett came back. He had waited patiently but he was a little worried. 

Over an hour when Rhett had left he finally came back.

''What took you so long?'' Link asked when the man got back.

''Long? It's almost twenty-minute ride there. Remember?''

''I guess so.''

''I saw Earl there, too. He just waved at me quickly before he left. I thought it was kinda weird but it's okay if he wants to keep a distance after everything that happened.''

''You saw him? Alone?'' Link couldn't help but wonder if Benny was there too.

''Alone, yes.'' Rhett knew what Link was thinking. He got second thoughts about going camping when Link was obviously still thinking about getting assaulted. ''We don't have to go. We can just stay here.'' He said then.

''No, no. I want to go. I got our things ready.'' Link picked up their bags and carried them outside. Rhett joined him after sorting the groceries. Some of those he left in the fridge and then he got the cooler which had their camping food in.

''You sure we have everything we need?'' He asked from Link who just shut the trunk door.

''Of course, I am. This is not my first time, you know.''

''Okay. So where are we going?'' Rhett leaned on the car.

Link patted his pockets. ''Where's that brochure now...''

''First thing.'' Rhett said, making Link look at him questioningly. ''First thing you forgot.'' He smiled.

Link rolled his eyes and went back inside to get the brochure. He had left it on the kitchen table.

He handed it to Rhett. ''You might as well pick one, three different campsites to choose from. Any of them is fine by me.''

Rhett browsed the brochure quickly, not really caring where they would go. ''Let's just go to the first one.''

''That's like hundred miles away.''

''You said any of them is fine. What about the second one?''

''Hmm... Okay.''

''What now? If you wanted to go to the third one why you just didn't say it?'' Rhett wasn't surprised. It was just Link being Link. 

''No, it's okay. The second one it is. I wanna drive.'' He grabbed the car keys from Rhett's hand and got on the drivers side of the car and hopped in.

They would usually start arguing over something like that but Rhett kept his mouth shut that time. Yesterday's fight was still fresh in his mind while Link seemed like he had forgotten about it. Rhett got into the passenger's side and got the address from the brochure and typed it in the navigator.

''There's a lake nearby the second campsite. It might be too crowded for us. Especially when the weather is this great.'' Link said casually while starting the car.

Rhett took a deep breath to calm himself down. He cursed under his breath and grabbed the brochure again and got the address for the third campsite and changed it to the navigator. Link looked at him with interest. ''It would have been totally fine. We could have checked it out first and then continue our way to the third one if it was too crowded.'' Link turned the car around and started driving away from the cabin.

''We are going to the third one now. You could have just... Nevermind.'' He was a little bit frustrated and it was almost like Link did it on purpose. He would have normally said it out loud but he tried to concentrate on to other things. He wouldn't be frustrated anymore when he would be sitting under the starry sky, Link in his arms, no matter how annoying he sometimes was.

''You're right. I could have just said where I wanted to go.'' Link said then but still focusing on the road.

Then Rhett was truly surprised. Link never admitted things like that. ''Who are you and what you did to my Link?''

Link glanced at Rhett and saw the surprised look on his face. '' _My_ Link. I like the sound of that.'' Link was surprised of himself too but he also wanted to change. He was tired of fighting more than ever and he really wanted to give their experiment a try. They only had a couple of days left and the future after that was still an open question.

Rhett placed his hand on Link's leg and let it rest there. ''Me too.'' He said and leaned on his seat. He closed his eyes and listened to the low hum of the car, occasionally broken by the navigator telling which way to go. The week with Link had been difficult with all its ups and downs. Rhett wasn't sure if he could fully enjoy the rest of it without worrying something was going to happen. Whenever he had thought everything was fine something bad happened or then they got into an argument but Link had proven himself that he can control himself, at least, he tried hard. Rhett promised to himself he would try his best, too.

''We are there soon.'' Link said. ''Are you even awake?'' He asked then when he saw Rhett was still keeping his eyes closed.

''I am. I was just enjoying this moment. Finally something normal and nice.'' Rhett blinked, trying to adjust to the bright light. He took his hand off from Link's leg and reached to get the brochure to give it one last look.

''That's true.'' When Rhett had mentioned it Link noticed it too. He had been concentrated on driving but the situation, indeed, was nice. How he wished the whole week had been like that.

Rhett rolled his window down and tilted his head out of it to smell the summer air. Link smiled at the man's habit. He had been almost waiting it to happen. Normally he would make a dog reference of it but that time he passed the opportunity.

Link took the last turn to the campsite. They saw few other cars and tents here and there. Link parked in front of the main cabin to go pay the fee while Rhett stayed in the car.

''Okay, let's pick a spot.'' Link said when he hopped back into the car. ''They said there would be fire rings in every spot at the back of the campsite. How's that?''

''Sounds good. I hope there's still room.''

Link started the car and drove further. After a while, they decided to get the big spot from the corner. There were trees surrounding the corner from two sides and tall bushes blocked the view to the other spot what was empty. Link parked the car neatly beside the trees, leaving them a good spot to raise the tent. Three rocks were around the fire pit which was framed with red bricks.

Rhett went to get the tent from the trunk and Link got their back bags out of the car before he went to help Rhett to erect the tent. That was one thing they didn't need to struggle with, both of them had done it many times so it was basically a routine to them.

After they got the tent up and everything needed inside of it, they sat on the rocks to take a break. ''Looks good.'' Link said and looked around. 

''Yep. I feel like I could take a nap.'' Rhett stretched his back.

''Are you getting old or what? I wanna go explore.'' Link almost whined.

''Pfft... I'm not old. You woke me up too damn early.''

''It wasn't early.'' Link stuck his tongue out at Rhett.

Rhett unpacked his bag pack in the tent and filled it with a couple of water bottles and snacks along with a few other items they might need for both of them. Link was only happy he didn't need to carry around anything. They had decided to go explore the forest and it's paths first when the sun would be still up.

They had wandered around about an hour when Link saw weird looking crooked tree. It was almost inviting him to climb on it. Link glanced at Rhett who was behind him, taking a picture of the opening view beside them. _Why not?_ He thought and ran towards the tree.

Rhett turned to look when he heard Link suddenly sprint away like a kid. ''Wha..?'' He watched as the other man grabbed the branches and climbed way too high in his opinion. ''You're going to hurt yourself!'' He yelled as he went to Link. He stood under the tree and looked up to the thick branch where Link had decided to sit on and swing his legs in the air.

''Wow, you should see how the view is from up here!'' Link said and looked down.

''I'm not coming there! I still have some common sense left. You should come down too.'' 

''Not yet. I'll take a picture for you to see.''

When Link reached for his phone from his pocket Rhett was biting his nails. He feared Link would reel back and fall. Knowing what an accident-prone the man was it was not a precluded option. ''Come on, man. You're making me nervous!''

Link didn't care. Finally, he felt his normal self again and wanted to keep the feeling. He took the picture for Rhett and then he took one of Rhett who was standing just below him. ''This proves what a wimp you are.'' He laughed.

''Oh? What did you call me? Care to come down and say it to my face?'' Rhett was smiling too. Somehow when Link acted childishly got him always in better mood. He guessed it reminded him from the past when they were young and when he first had developed the crush on his best friend. It had been hard to admit but when he did it wasn't so bad anymore. It had been Link who did the first move and Rhett was scared and relieved at the same time that the other man felt the same way about him, they could figure it out together like everything else in their lives. But it was too confusing for both of them and they never found a proper way just to be together. It was clear they couldn't just come out as a couple, they feared of losing their friends and families, their whole life would just fall apart. They had tough time hiding their feelings but they did. With time, their relationship stayed on the same level. He had wanted to have a family of his own and he definitely didn't regret having kids and as far as he knew neither did Link. But now they were getting older and they had noticed no matter what had happened their feelings towards each other had remained the same. Maybe they even grew bigger. One night they had agreed to do an experiment to see if they could be together in every way but as far it went it looked like it wouldn't happen. He loved Link and he wanted him and he knew Link felt the same way but Link was always cautious experiencing new things, especially in bed.

''If you catch me!''

Rhett came back from his thoughts and for a second he was sure Link was about to jump but when Link laughed again he was relieved. ''Please come down already.''

''Okay, okay.'' Link chuckled and turned around, cautiously feeling the branches underneath with his feet before stepping on them.

''Don't fall now!'' Rhett was holding his arms up, ready to catch the smaller man.

''I'm not going to...'' His foot slipped a little, making Rhett flinch. ''Oops.'' He said and continued his way down. He felt Rhett's hands on his calfs and then on his waist and that was when Rhett yanked him off the trunk. Keeping him in the air. ''Hey!'' He giggled.

''Little monkey got caught now.'' Rhett laughed and tried to hold struggling Link in his arms.

''Put me down, you jerk.'' He was still giggling. Rhett finally let go of him but he couldn't get far when Rhett spun him around and pinned him against the tree trunk.

''You really like to get me worried, don't you?'' Rhett murmured. He took both of Link's wrists in one hand and held them above his head. Link waited what would Rhett do, biting his lip and looking at him from under his brow. Rhett let go of Link's wrists when he noticed Link was awfully quiet and didn't struggle anymore. 

Link saw what Rhett was thinking and grabbed his arm. ''Hey... You didn't hurt me. I want you to be you and not so damn careful around me. Nothing happened to me. I'm over it.'' Link was assuring himself as well as he was assuring Rhett.

''If you say so.'' Rhett smiled. ''Let's find a nice spot to eat something, then we could just slowly head back to the camp.'' He changed the subject.

''Yeah.'' Link agreed. He hated how Rhett was avoiding to touch him unless he gave him permission or something. He never was so careful with him before and Link didn't like it now. He loved Rhett's big hands pinning him down and he loved them on his body. _Of course, you do because you're so gay._ Link almost flinched at his own thought. _Where that came from? Are you really going to that route again?_ All that Rhett had caused was the age old debate in his head. 

''Did you say something?'' Rhett looked at Link over his shoulder.

Link looked puzzled and frowned. ''No.'' _Is he hearing my thoughts now or did I just say them aloud?_ Link shook his head slightly, trying to get back in the right mood. He concentrated on following Rhett to the small meadow hidden behind the trees.

''Well, look at that! Perfect place for a picnic.'' Rhett placed his hands on his hips, inhaling deeply the fresh air.

''You arranged us a picnic?'' Link smirked as he stood beside Rhett.

''Yeah, water, granola bars and slim jims.'' He smirked back at him and nudged the smaller man with his elbow.

''Going on the romantic side again, huh?'' Link brushed past him and stepped on the grass. He saw old fallen tree near by and went to sit on it. Rhett followed him and sat beside Link while taking the bag back from his back. He opened it to get the food but found something else. ''Look at that. Wanna play later?'' Rhett tugged out the red frisbee from his bag.

''Sure, this is a good place for that.'' Link said and reached his hand inside Rhett's back bag to get himself a water bottle.

As they ate they talked about going back to work next week. Rhett suggested they could take a couple of extra vacation days so they could get back to their lives gradually after the eventful week. Link didn't agree with the thought. He wanted to get back working. He didn't need extra time to relive what had happened and ponder about it. The faster he moved on the faster he would forget everything. There were parts he didn't want to forget too, especially the night during the storm when Rhett had lit up candles and then made him feel so good in the bed. He had remembered it every day at some point and that he needed that more.

''Frisbee time then?'' Link got up and grabbed the frisbee. He got almost to the other end of the small meadow and hardly gave enough time to Rhett get up when he already threw the frisbee.

''Trying to be sneaky now?'' Rhett threw it back with a force so Link had to jump to get it.

''Maybe!'' Link threw it back but wind caught it and it flew straight into the forest.

''Great technique, Link.'' Rhett went to search for the frisbee, he found it quickly and they continued to throw it back and forth showing each other their skills. Sometimes grabbing the frisbee from under the leg or throwing it from behind the back.

''I think that's enough.'' Link said when the frisbee once again flew into the forest.

''Yeah, because you're losing.'' Rhett grinned.

''Whatever.'' Link disappeared in the woods. He spotted the frisbee quickly. It being bright red helped. He tossed it at Rhett one last time and walked at him. Rhett caught it and put it back to his back bag.

Rhett offered his hand at Link who took it happily as they started to get back at the camp. They came to the wider path and a jogger came towards them. Rhett was ready to let go of Link's hand but the other man tightened his grip. He glanced at Rhett and Rhett clasped his fingers onto Link's hand again. The jogger went past them without even looking at them.

''See? They don't even care.'' Link said then.

''That was just one person.''

They continued their way before the path suddenly stopped at a deep and wide ditch with one, a quite narrow board going over it. ''I don't remember crossing that thing.'' Link said.

''Maybe we took a wrong turn.''

''Should we turn around?'' Link suggested.

''Nah, this is wider path than the other. I'm sure this leads back to the camp.''

''That board doesn't look steady. Don't fall.'' Link said and took a few quick steps on the board, he was over the ditch easily.

Rhett wasn't so sure of himself. He was much heavier than Link and the ditch was too wide for him to just leap over.

''Come on already or are you scared.'' Link teased him.

''I'm not scared of anything.'' He still took the bag back of his back and tossed it to the other side before he would even try to get across. 

''I'm waiting.'' Link crossed his arms and tapped foot on the ground.

Rhett was nervous but he stepped on the board, deciding to go slow. He was right in the middle of it when he heard a snap and the board gave up under him.

''Oh shit!'' He heard Link say as he tried his best to get hold on something to keep himself from touching the water but he failed and landed on his stomach in the ditch. He cursed but got himself on his feet quickly to see Link at the edge.

''Are you hurt?'' He asked and offered his hand to the taller man. Rhett used it as a support and climbed out of the ditch.

''I don't think so but look at my clothes, man.'' Rhett tried to get the mud out of his shirt but he only smeared it more. His pants were mostly wet. 

''Ahh... uhmm... Rhett... There's a...''

Rhett looked at Link who was pointing his upper arm and he looked disgusted and horrified. Rhett looked at where Link was pointing.

''Eww, fuck! Is there more?'' He almost panicked as he saw the giant leech on his arm, trying to find a spot to attach itself. He flicked it off quickly. He shook from disgust and looked around, tried to find out if there was more of them. He pulled his shirt off just to make sure.

''I don't see more of those.'' Link said. ''Gosh that was the nastiest thing. Eww.'' Link made a disgusted face.

''Tell me about it. I don't wanna put this back on now.'' Rhett meant his shirt. It was wet and muddy and it was possible there would be an another leech they had missed.

''I won't mind.'' Link looked at Rhett's naked torso and smiled. He picked up the bag back and put it on.

''I'm sure you won't. I hope we won't meet anyone before we get to the camp. You packed me extra shirt, did you?''

''Of course, I did. No need to be grumpy, it's just a shirt.''

Rhett was happy when there were no more obstacles in the way and he was even happier that they had chosen the spot in the corner so he wouldn't have to cross the whole campsite half-naked and wet.

When they arrived he went into the tent to change his clothes. He took off his wet pants and boxer shorts and found quickly dry ones. He tossed the wet ones out to Link who placed them over the nearby branches to dry off.

''Link?'' Rhett called him.

Link went to see what the problem was. ''What?''

''I really can't find a shirt.''

''I'm sure I packed one for you. Let me see, get out of there.'' Rhett crawled out of the tent and sat on the rock. Link rustled in the tent and he was back from there almost immediately. ''This is the one I took.'' He tossed the shirt at Rhett.

''Link, this is one of your shirts, this is way too small for me.''

''It is?'' Link looked at the black t-shirt closer. ''Oh, it is mine.'' He chuckled. ''Just put it on. It's just me and you here. It doesn't matter if it's a little tight for you.''

Rhett sighed but he didn't have many options. The one he had worn earlier was covered in mud. He struggled it on himself and then looked at Link who was trying to keep a straight face. ''I see your lip quivering.'' 

Link tried his best not to laugh but when he saw the unimpressed look on Rhett's face he couldn't hold back anymore. He held his stomach he laughed so hard. ''You look like size two sausage in number one's casing.'' He managed to say.

''Super funny, Link.''

''You have a hoodie in the car, just put it on if it bothers you that much.'' Link tried to control his laugh attack.

''It's way too warm for that. But I'll do it when the sun goes down.''

Link controlled himself. ''I'll go get some firewood and let's eat then.''

''Sounds better.'' Rhett mumbled.

After starting the fire and Link almost burning himself in the process they had their food out. Some sausages, beans and ramen noodles with coffee. Link smiled when he saw a packet of marshmallows in the cooler. They were saved for later when it would be dark.

A couple of hours passed as they lied in the tent after the meal. Rhett was reading a book he had bought with him and Link was sleeping. The scenario was the same as it always was on their camping trips. It gave comfort to Rhett that everything would be fine again.

It was getting dark when Link woke up from his nap. He got out of the tent and stretched himself. He put more wood on the fire to keep it going. Rhett soon followed him. He was wearing his hoodie and Link didn't have to laugh at him anymore.

''Wow, look at the sunset.'' Rhett said as he sat beside Link.

''Beautiful.'' Link agreed. They both looked at the sky. Orange and purple blended together, giving warm light around them. It was almost eerily silent, just the fire making some crackling noises. It was like everything had stopped working and it was just two of them in the world.

''I should have brought my guitar.'' Rhett said and put his arm around Link.

''That would've been nice.'' Link smiled and leaned on Rhett.

They stayed there for a moment, just enjoying the peace and quiet until the sun disappeared behind the trees completely, leaving just a glow of the past day behind it.

The silence broke when they heard other people at the campsite talking and moving around. ''I'll get us some drinks.'' Rhett stood up and went to the car.

When he got back he was holding a six pack of beer and the marshmallow bag. He placed them in front of Link and went to get some sticks they could to roast the marshmallows with. 

Link looked at the beer bottles. He remembered the nauseous feeling from the last time he had drank and pondered if he should drink at all. Rhett came back with a couple of sharp sticks and handed the other one to Link. He got the marshmallows and put few of them on both of their sticks.

''This brings back some old memories.'' Link said somewhat sadly.

''Mmhmm, very nostalgic.'' Rhett agreed.

Link was rolling the stick in his hands, watching the marshmallows turn brown but he wasn't really _looking_ at them, once again he was deep in his thoughts. Remembering the time when they were just kids.

''Hey, wow, wow, now! Yours are burning!''

Link flinched when Rhett raised his voice. ''Shoot!'' He was blowing the fire off from the end of his stick.

Rhett was happily munching his own perfect ones and he was amused by Link's misfortune. Link's marshmallows were completely black. ''You know what? Screw this.'' Link mumbled and threw the whole stick in the fire pit.

''No need to get mad. There's still plenty of them left.'' Rhett nodded towards the bag and tried to fish out Link's stick without burning himself. Link got up and went into the tent. Rhett feared he would stay there and sulk but Link came out in same minute with his bag back. He placed it on the rock and sat on the ground, resting his head on the bag back. ''You sure you don't want these?'' Rhett asked, meaning the marshmallows.

''Not really.''

''What about this one then?''

Before Link could answer Rhett had opened a beer bottle and he was holding it in front of Link. The man hesitated for a second but then grabbed it and took a small sip of it. ''This is fine.'' He said then.

Rhett was done with roasting the marshmallows and got in the same position Link was in. All the glow from the sunset had vanished and there was just a black sky above and crickets chirping around them. Some of the stars were visible but not many yet. As the time passed by them just staring at the sky and drinking beer more of the stars came visible. Air felt still warm.

They spoke casually about the work and the videos they had done together. Things they still wanted to do besides the daily show. After the second beer, the subject changed to their favorite episodes of their show before they got quiet again for a moment.

Rhett sighed. ''Somewhere there is a star named after you. Remember that birthday gift I got you?'' He looked at Link who was staring at the sky.

''How could I forget? That's like the most romantic thing you've ever done to me and that was during the show!'' Link glanced at Rhett, smiling lopsidedly.

''I've done plenty of romantic things! But name one you've done to me.'' Rhett defended himself.

''Uhmm...'' Link was trying hard to remember even one thing.

''See?''

''There has to be something. I just don't remember it now.''

''I don't recall any.''

''Well...'' Link took a deep breath. ''There are those things I've done to you when we... You know.'' Link looked around, not wanting anyone to hear them. Then he winked at Rhett.

''That's not technically counted as romantic. Sexy as hell for sure.'' Rhett chuckled.

''Could you keep your voice down a little. There could be kids out here.''

''I don't see any kids near enough to hear.'' Rhett shrugged. ''I just wonder why I should keep doing all this romance stuff for you when you assume I don't want any.''

''Pfft... Would you really like if I'd set up for us a candlelight dinner and throw some rose petals on the bed and seduce you into it?'' Link laughed humourlessly.

''I would.'' Rhett sounded and looked serious.

Link frowned at him, trying to figure out if he was joking. That time he really couldn't tell. ''Okay. Note taken.'' He said then.

They stayed out until the air started to get colder. The fire was fading out and everyone else was getting into their tents and campers to sleep. Rhett yawned. ''Maybe we should go to sleep as well.''

''Sounds good to me. It's getting cold out here.'' Link got himself up and crawled into the tent. He heard Rhett organizing their stuff outside as he was taking off his pants and changed into another shirt. Soon Rhett followed him. 

In the tent, Link watched Rhett getting into his sleeping back. He didn't want the night end there but when he saw Rhett turning his back to him and murmuring 'goodnight', Link got into his sleeping bag as well. He stared at the taller man's back, unable to go to sleep. He had other things in his mind, all the things they had talked about being romantic. Rhett didn't sound like he was sleeping either.

Suddenly Link felt chilly and he wondered if he could just wiggle beside Rhett with his bag. _Why I'm holding back? This should be the best time of our lives and all I do is hold back. Not anymore._ Link decided and unzipped his back. He quietly got out of it, trying not to make too much rustling noises. Full moon in the sky gave him enough light to see where Rhett's sleeping bag's zipper was. He gently touched Rhett's shoulder and like he had guessed, Rhett wasn't asleep yet and he turned on his back and looked at Link, wondering what he was doing.

Slowly Link unzipped Rhett's bag. He placed finger on Rhett's lips when he was about to say something. ''Shh...'' He wiggled himself beside Rhett and reached to pull the zipper back up. Rhett welcomed Link in his arms and assisted him with the zipper. They both barely fit in the same sleeping bag. Link straddled the bigger man and kissed him on the lips. Rhett's hands found their way on Link's back, stroking him gently as he answered to the kiss. Link pressed himself against Rhett, he was almost shaking from the excitement. They were so close to each other in the sleeping bag and Link craved for being touched in a loving way. There hardly was any room to move but he wiggled himself a little lower and rubbed himself against Rhett's groin.

Rhett didn't dare to say anything. He feared he was just dreaming and the spell could break anytime. Link's body felt just right against his own. Link's mouth was on his nipple, sucking and biting it gently. He rubbed their crotches together harder. Link somehow managed to get one hand between them, he pulled his briefs down enough to reveal his growing erection and tried to push down Rhett's too. ''I can't get them...'' He whispered then desperately.

Rhett moved his hands from Link's back and slowly got them between their bodies. He lifted his hips a little and got his briefs down enough to release himself. Back of his hand touched Link's hard cock and he immediately grabbed it. Link moaned, trying to keep it quiet and lowered himself again. ''Let me...'' He took a hold of Rhett's wrist and pushed it away. He pressed their cocks together and started rubbing them together. He went as flat as he possibly could, their bodies firmly pressed against each other. He kissed Rhett once again, more passionately that time and got his hand between them. He took both of their cocks in the same hand and stroked. ''Oh god, Link.'' Rhett whispered. Link was so hard he leaked pre-come. He wished he could see how their hard cocks slid against to each other like it was meant to be. 

Link panted and then went to kiss and suck Rhett's throat. ''When we get back at the cabin, I don't wanna hold back anymore. I want you to take me. I wanna make yours and my dreams come true.'' He moved to kiss his mouth hungrily. ''I want you to grab my hips and pound into me... Make love to me... fuck me... Whatever you want.'' He continued in between the kisses.

Rhett moaned, he was painfully hard and the mental images Link gave him got him close to the edge. Link stroked them harder, smearing their pre-comes all over their cocks. His hand making everything slick and nice.

''I want you so much.'' Link whimpered. He rested his head on Rhett's shoulder as he kept thrusting and stroking.

''I want you too. You're so fucking sexy like this...'' He held Link by his hips, encouraging him to move faster. Then his hands moved lower to cup Link's ass, it fit perfectly in his large hands.

''I love you.'' Link breathed out. He was trembling but the thrusts he made against the other man's cock were strong. The two throbbing cocks in his hand felt, oh, so wonderful.

''I love you too, baby.''

Link made sharp, deep thrusts and pressed their cocks together so hard it almost hurt. ''Are you close? I'm gonna come... Oh gosh... So good... Oh Rhett, baby...'' It was hard to keep himself quiet so he sank his teeth into Rhett's shoulder. He stroked as fast as he could. He moaned deeply into Rhett's skin as his muscles tensed and he let himself come. He continued stroking, his come had made their cocks even slicker and as he kept stroking the more watery noises he made. Rhett was thrusting in his hand. 

''Wanted to feel you come first.'' Rhett said while panting. ''...Best sight ever... God, Link... So fucking hot... Ahhh!'' A deep moan followed. He almost saw stars he came so hard, his come mixing with Link's. 

''Yeah, that's good Rhett...'' Link whispered as he finally could get his teeth off Rhett's shoulder, not having to fear he would moan too loudly. He rose his head enough to see Rhett panting beneath him. His eyes were glassy and dark. He covered the taller man's mouth with his own, giving him slow, messy kiss. He was still rubbing himself against Rhett weakly, enjoying how slippery all felt in their sleeping bag.

''You bit me hard, man. Those fangs of yours really got deep. I'm not surprised if there's blood coming out.'' Rhett whined into the kiss.

''I know, I'm sorry.'' Link continued the kiss.

''Should we clean up or something?''

''No. Shut up already or I'll bite you again and it won't be your shoulder.'' Link made his point clear by holding Rhett's lower lip between his teeth and looking challengingly into his eyes.

_Okay, point taken, boss._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice chapter this time, eh? As you can see there are two chapters left, well, technically one. Part eight is going to be an epilogue and it won't be as long as the other chapters. ~~Or how do I know? I haven't written the damn thing yet. :D~~ )


	7. Departure

Rhett woke up in the tent with Link still on top of him. The sun was up already and the tent was getting warmer. Rhett was sweating and he was uncomfortable but sleeping Link on top of him looked peaceful Rhett didn't dare to wake him up. He stayed still except, he stroked Link's hair gently and a few times caressed Link's cheek with his hand. Link murmured something in his sleep. Rhett couldn't quite understand the words, but it didn't matter. After about ten minutes, as much as, he liked Link on top of him he needed to get some air. He felt sweat on his forehead trickling down and all of his body was getting moist.

''Baby? Wanna wake up?'' He spoke softly and played with his dark hair.

''Nnngghh... Not really...'' Link's voice was raspy from the sleep.

Rhett sighed, he tried to open the zipper of the sleeping bag but he couldn't reach. He shifted more.

''I don't wanna...'' Link started but he was slowly losing his sleepiness too. ''Oh gosh, you're sticky.'' He said then. He lifted his body, breaking the skin contact with Rhett.

The taller man felt instantly better without the warm body on top of him. Link tried to get the zipper down but it was in awkward angle for him too.

''I know... Here, just let me...'' Rhett wiggled and Link tried to give him room to get the zipper open. 

''How we even got in here... So damn difficult.'' Link wiggled off Rhett. The sleeping bag clung on Rhett's back and when Link got onto his side Rhett was rolling with him, getting half-way on top of the smaller man.

Link started to giggle. ''I guess we're stuck here forever.''

Rhett was chuckling. ''Golly... I wouldn't mind any other time but I'm really hot.''

''I noticed that.'' Link was still giggling. They made an awfully lot rustling noises and Link was sure the whole tent was wiggling.

''Oh! Stay still now, I can get...'' Link finally got hold of the zipper and pulled it down enough to be able to push Rhett out.

Rhett laid on his back and breathed hard on the tent floor. He couldn't help but laugh. ''As much as I loved it, I'm not gonna get into same sleeping bag with you again.''

''There's a point there.'' Link agreed. He rustled out of the sleeping bag and sat on his heels. ''Look at us, we're so dirty. How we can get out of here without everyone noticing that we...''

''Don't worry about that. Let's just get dressed and pack everything quickly and then head back to the cabin and have a shower.'' it was the best plan Rhett could think of.

''Together?'' Link smiled mischievously, he had meant everything he said last night.

''If you want to.'' Rhett grinned.

''I do.'' Link put his hand on Rhett's chest and leaned down to kiss him. He parted his lips and slid his tongue against Rhett's for a moment before pulling away.

Rhett's eyes dilated and he watched Link licking his lips. _I can't believe this is true... When did he get like this?_

Link stretched himself over Rhett and searched his glasses from his side of the tent. Rhett's hands were immediately touching Link. Now that Link was more open how he felt and they had sorted their fights Rhett didn't want to keep his hands away from the smaller man. Link didn't complain, he enjoyed being wanted and he didn't want to keep his hands off Rhett either. It was like they had just fallen in love.

Link put his glasses on and was now searching for his clothes. Rhett sat up and did the same. He wanted to get out of the tent to get some fresh air. 

''This is kinda nasty.'' Link said as he pulled his shirt on. The dried up come on his chest and stomach pulled his chest hair and skin when he moved and it didn't feel good but he didn't have many options. There was community showers in the campsite but no way he was going to go there with come all over his body.

''I know. I remember suggesting you cleaning off when _it_ was still wet.'' Rhett gave him a meaningful look.

''Blah, blah, blah.'' Link rolled his eyes.

They both packed their belongings quickly. Then they got out of the tent and Link started to gather their things in the car while Rhett was getting the tent down. Link took Rhett's muddy clothes off from the branch and folded them on top of Rhett's back bag. He went to help Rhett with the tent and they were almost done with getting everything in the car when they heard someone speaking.

''Hey, you two!''

Link didn't recognize the voice but he assumed it was meant to them since they saw no one else around. He turned around to look who it was. It took a couple of seconds to realize who the man was. He looked at Rhett and the expression on his face told him he saw the same thing as Link.

It was the other man they had seen by the hot spring with Benny and now he was walking towards them. John.

_Oh gosh. What does he want now._ Link thought and unconsciously got closer to Rhett who put his arm around Link's shoulders, ready to protect him.

''Yes?'' Rhett asked, standing straight.

''Hey, I'm sorry to bother you and I don't know if you remember-'' The man started but Rhett cut him off.

''We remember.'' Rhett said and he felt Link's hand on his back, grabbing his shirt tighter.

The man stopped walking, leaving a good distance between them. He held his hands up. ''I'm not here to start a fight or anything. If something, I want to apologize, especially from you.'' He looked at Link.

Link frowned, he let go of Rhett's shirt but didn't leave his side. ''What?''

''The day at the hot spring... I mean... I know what happened with Benny.'' The man whispered the name.

Link squinted and tilted his head, ready to hear more.

''I know now that you two didn't know what reputation the place has. I'm sorry I touched you, I just thought you knew and besides that you two seemed to... Before we got there...''

''No need to finish that sentence.'' Link said, his voice tight.

''Right, right... I just saw you here and wanted to let you know that I'm not as bad as Benny. The man got what he deserved.'' The man nodded at both of them before he turned around and left.

Rhett turned to look at Link. The smaller man was shaking. ''It's okay. Sounded to me it was a sincere apology.'' He hugged Link sideways.

''It did... But... Does that mean everyone in the village now knows what happened to me?'' Link sounded vulnerable.

''I don't know, Link. Probably.'' Rhett immediately regretted his choice of words as he saw Link was close to tearing up. He surely didn't want to be recognized as the victim of some perverted man and if everyone knew that there was possibility everyone knew Rhett and him were a couple, too.

''Really, you think Earl told everyone?''

''Nah, but his mother could. I don't think it was Aileen either. Or then it was Benny himself.'' Rhett saw how Link was falling apart. ''Or maybe no one knows.'' He tried to soothe Link.

''Yeah, maybe. They wouldn't tell everyone such family matter.'' Link said then, trying to get himself together. _Everyone knows what a weak gayboy you are now. There is no turn back anymore._ Something in the back of his mind said. Link pushed the thoughts away and turned to face Rhett and hugged him tightly. He knew he needed to rely on his best friend because all the times he had tried to keep everything inside the darkness inside him sneaked out and made him think very dark thoughts and he feared someday he would start to listen to the thoughts and act like they said.

''You're right, they wouldn't. We are safe so let's put this behind us and concentrate on us.'' Rhett offered a smile to Link and stroked his back until Link let go of him.

''Sounds good to me.'' Link forced a smile to Rhett before going to make sure they had everything with them before leaving.

Rhett took the driver's seat, he thought Link might be too distracted to drive. When Link was sure they had everything with them he got in the car as well. He smiled at Rhett and then turned his head to look out of the window.

The trip back tot he cabin was quiet, Rhett browsed between different radio stations to break the silence and maybe they could sing something which they often did on their trips.

''It was kind of a good thing he came to talk to us.'' Link said after he had thought about it a lot.

''What do you mean?'' Rhett stopped playing with the radio and concentrated on driving.

Link took a deep breath. ''I mean, he said too that Benny got what he deserved and they are or were friends. It made me think that this place is not that bad after all. Not everyone is Benny.''

''True.'' Rhett commented shortly. He really didn't want to start to overanalyze the situation at the campsite. But he was happy Link wasn't totally upset and he didn't want him to be. There was a chance for that if they would start to talk about it more.

Link was looking out of the window again, sighing every now and then.

''What is it?'' Rhett knew there was still something Link wanted to say.

''I think I don't wanna leave.'' 

''What?''

''Despite all the things happened, I enjoy our time together. All the little moments we had...'' Link turned to look at Rhett. ''...Last night.''

Rhett smiled and glanced at Link. ''I thought you forgot about that after meeting John.''

''Mm-mm, I didn't. I still need that shower.''

''Me too.''

Rest of the way was quiet, they could hear the tires on the gravel of the road as they turned to the last road leading to the cabin. When Rhett parked the car in front of it Link's stomach turned. He was suddenly nervous about going in. He felt like a teenage girl going to her boyfriend's house when parents weren't home. _Am I getting butterflies in my tummy?_

''Link?'' Rhett had already stepped out of the car and stood beside the open car door. He wondered why Link wasn't moving.

''Oh, right.'' Link unbuckled himself and got out of the car.

They left everything else in the car except Rhett's muddy clothes. Rhett unlocked the front door and held it open for Link to enter first. Link went to the bathroom to put the clothes in the laundry basket. ''This thing starts to get full.''

Rhett followed him there. ''Seems so.'' He put his hands on Link's shoulders and made the smaller man shiver. Rhett's hands went from his shoulders to the hem of Link's shirt.

_His hands are so big, he is so strong, he could do anything to me and I wouldn't be able to fight back, like I couldn't fight back in that night at the bar..._ He flinched when Rhett's hands tugged his shirt up, thankfully breaking his trail of thoughts.

''Lift your arms, baby.'' Rhett murmured behind him. Link gulped and lifted his arms so Rhett could lift his shirt off. Normally Link would be excited when he was in charge but now he was giving the power to Rhett and it scared him. It wasn't easy to give up the control to someone, not even to the man he loved because when they had tried it before the result was always a fight like it had happened once in the cabin as well.

Rhett couldn't keep his hands off the small, perfect body in front of him. He wanted to spin the man around and press his back against the wall, lift his arms up and hold them above his head while he would lean down and kiss him until their lips would get raw. Link was being quiet but he responded to his touches by leaning on them. It encouraged Rhett to undo his pants and slide them down along with Link's briefs.

Link stepped out of his pants. He glanced at Rhett and smiled before stepping into the shower. He felt his muscles relax when he turned the shower on and the hot water poured down on him. He was still anxious about Rhett's hands being demanding.

Link was standing under the shower, letting the warm water pour down on his face. Rhett got out of his clothes and stepped into the shower behind Link. He hugged him from the behind and kissed his neck. Link tilted his head with a breathy moan, enjoying the feeling of Rhett's lips gently kissing him, for a moment he could forget his anxiety. Rhett's hands slid across his chest and belly.

The warm water and much gentler touches made Link relax. ''What's the point of showering if we're gonna get dirty again?'' Link spoke softly and giggled after.

''Mmm... Shhh... Just enjoy the moment.'' Rhett whispered and kissed his neck again. He pressed himself against Link's wet back. His hand slowly slid lower and on the smaller man's hip bones. He was already getting excited, Link's soft butt felt good against his groin.

''Mmmhh... Rhett...'' Link leaned into the touch. Rhett's hardening manhood against him, his big hands covering most of his hips made him want more. He swayed a little and let his head fall back against Rhett's shoulder. He was getting aroused too and Rhett's hand hovered over his growing erection and made it's way to his throat and then on his chin. He turned Link's head enough to kiss him on the lips sloppily. The warm water was pouring down on their bodies and made them slide against each other wonderfully. Rhett let go of his chin and his hand went back to his hips, pulling Link needily against himself more before his hand went on his butt cheek to give him a gentle squeeze.

''You're so damn beautiful, Link.'' He whispered.

Link's heart was beating fast, he felt Rhett's manhood getting harder and it rested against top his crack. It felt big and demanding and Link was slightly afraid of it as it kept sliding on him. He wanted to push the thoughts away and best way to do that was to turn around in Rhett's arms and see him. The man he loved was there, wanting him. He could definitely drop down on his knees and suck him dry. He was about to do so but Rhett grabbed his arms, keeping him up.

''Rhett, I want...'' Link looked into his eyes and then down while licking his lips.

''I'd like that too, but don't you want more? Or are you having second thoughts about this?''

''Uhmm, no...'' Link bit his lip. ''Maybe.''

''It's okay, baby.'' Rhett brushed Link's wet hair out of his forehead and gave him a small peck there.

Link sighed, he was almost shivering despite the warm water. He was disappointed in himself. He looked at Rhett again, the taller man didn't seem to be disappointed but the look on his face was rather understanding, it made Link's heart melt. The man loved him so much he was willing to give all time of the world to him and all he did was get scared.

''It's not okay.'' He said then. He pressed himself against Rhett, letting their semi-hard cocks slide against each other.

''You don't have to do this if you're not ready.'' Rhett said, his hips was moving along with Link's.

''I am... Just promise me you will be gentle. You like to get rough sometimes...'' Link whispered the last part.

Rhett decided to ignore the innuendo that he would do something that would hurt. ''I promise.''

Link smiled and grabbed the taller man by his neck and pulled him down for another sloppy kiss. Rhett reached his hand behind Link to turn the shower off.

Link stepped out of the shower first. He grabbed a towel and dried his face and hair first. Rhett did the same thing and wrapped the towel around his waist while Link dropped his own one on the floor. He raised an eyebrow to Rhett and then looked at the towel.

''Right.'' Rhett said and let his towel fall on the floor as well.

Link stepped out of the bathroom with Rhett behind him. It felt slightly weird to quietly walk to the other end of the cabin completely naked and his dick swaying in the air. He heard Rhett's footsteps behind him and it made his heart race, he felt that there was no turning back and it made him uneasy for a moment. The stairs seemed to have more steps than usually. _Are you really giving in now? Of course you are, you want that big cock to impale you because you are so fucking gay._ He tried to fight his thoughts away as they got into the loft.

Link stood beside the bed, facing Rhett. ''Kiss me.'' It was more like a question than demand.

Rhett grinned and wrapped his arms around Link. He kissed him softly at first. Link parted his lips and sought Rhett's tongue with his own. He moaned into the kiss as it deepened to more passionate one. The room was filled with the wet sounds of kissing and with the breathy moans they both let out.

Rhett broke the kiss first to breathe. He looked at Link and his plump lips, before sliding his thumb over them. Link's hands on his back felt cold but he didn't mind. Then Link sat on the bed, facing now Rhett's cock.

''Link?''

''I want something familiar first.'' He said and grabbed the hard flesh in front of him. He wetted his lips with his tongue before taking the tip between his lips. Rhett grunted and his hand went to hold on Link's hair when his other hand rested on his hip.

Link took more of him in his mouth. The faint saltiness of Rhett's skin tasted good and he wanted more of that. He looked up, not really seeing high enough to see Rhett's expression but judging by the sounds he was making he was doing a good job. It was hard to keep himself from touching his own erection, he knew he would come too soon if he would do that. He loved the feeling of Rhett filling his mouth. He pressed tongue against Rhett's cock as he started to suck faster. His hands were holding Rhett from behind his thighs as he really started to work on him, his head bobbing steadily.

''Hey, hey... Slow down... You're gonna make me come.'' Rhett's grip in Link's hair tightened.

Link slowed down and finally let go of from Rhett's cock with a wet pop. He gave it a one last lick on the slit before looking Rhett in the eyes. He couldn't find a thing to say so he just hopped further into the bed. He lifted his knees up and spread his legs. He felt a little ashamed to reveal all of his intimate parts to Rhett in the broad daylight. The taller man bit his lip and sighed. He saw Link was blushing and it was the cutest thing ever. Slowly he settled himself between Link's thighs and kissed him again.

''Are we really doing this?'' Rhett broke out from the kiss. His hand stroked Link's stomach and his hips.

''I want it...'' Link's voice was like whisper. Rhett was so big on top of him but he had been gentle and cautious all the time like he had wanted.

''Good, good... We need to get you ready first...'' Rhett murmured and gave him one last kiss.

Link nodded and watched Rhett got off the bed. He got onto Link's side of the bed and opened the top drawer of the nightstand there, taking out of the lube and the condoms.

Once again Link's heart started to beat faster. He felt like he couldn't say 'no' anymore. He didn't want to disappoint Rhett but he wasn't sure if he was ready. He almost started to hear the usual voice inside of his head, telling him that all he had ever done was wrong. He was strong enough to fight it away this time. He adjusted himself his head was on the pillow but otherwise keeping his position the same. Rhett placed the items he had taken from the drawer on the bed before he got back to between Link's legs.

''Tell me, Link.'' Rhett said as he looked down into his eyes.

''Tell you what?''

''I need to hear it. Say you want it. Say you're ready.'' He kissed Link's knee.

''I'm ready.'' Link said immediately. He hoped Rhett didn't catch that he didn't answer to the first thing. He hoped when Rhett would start to prepare him he would make up his mind and want it again, getting the thoughts about stopping away.

Link handed him the lube. He could hear his blood rushing through his veins. He wished he wouldn't be nervous. Rhett fingering him wouldn't be anything new, he had experienced it many times before and loved it. But now he was watching the man who was full of lust smearing the lube on his fingers, completely ready to take him after that. All Link wanted to do was close his legs. He had to place his hands on his knees to keep them open. He was torn between wanting it so much and wanting to run away.

Rhett slowly pushed his fingers between Link's cheeks. He circled them around on his hole teasingly, feeling the man was clenching himself shut. Rhett leaned down to kiss his face, to distract him. Link welcomed the familiar feeling of kissing the bearded man. He almost forgot the finger on his hole until Rhett pushed the tip of it in.

Link's eyes flew wide open and he thrust against it. _So good! Just like I remembered it._ He had an urgent feeling to wanting to be filled like he always had when Rhett fingered him or when he was playing with himself. That's why he had wanted more in the first place. He started to imagine Rhett's cock in there and it made him hot. ''More, Rhett.'' He demanded.

Rhett added another finger and moved them inside Link. He loved to see Link writhing on the sheets under his touch but he wanted much more. He scissored his fingers to make Link moan louder. Link was still too tight so he had to adjust himself again so he could pleasure Link's cock with his mouth. ''I'm gonna make you feel good.''

Rhett's talented mouth started to work on him. The hot mouth felt amazing and he thrust in a few times. ''Mmmhh, Rhett, baby... I need more... I can't wait anymore.'' His hole felt empty even when Rhett's fingers were still inside. The taller man let go of his cock but kept fingering him. He added third one to test how loose Link really was. It went in easily, making Link whimper. Rhett withdrew his fingers and sat on his heels. He grabbed Link by his shoulder, trying to turn him over.

Link's eyes widened and all the work Rhett had done to get him worked up felt like nothing. ''No, don't.'' Link hurried to say and refused to turn over.

Rhett frowned, not really thinking what was going on in Link's head.''What's wrong? I thought you wanted this.''

Link got his dominant side showing again. ''Yeah but not like this. I'm not gonna let you fuck me like a dog at the first time.'' There was clear annoyance in his voice.

Rhett was seemingly confused. ''What? I wasn't thinking that. I read it was easier this way. Easier for the first time.'' He explained.

_Always so know-it-all._ Link felt Rhett's hand again putting more pressure on him like he was about to roll him over again. ''I said no! I'm not some bitch in a heat who gets fucked hard and fast not even knowing who it was.''

Rhett looked at him in disbelief, he couldn't believe he had done something wrong. Maybe Link was just messing with him. ''You don't have to be on your fours, just lay down and lift your ass a bit.''

Link was ready to slap the man for not understanding he needed to see him. ''What part of 'no' you didn't understand? You know, just forget about it.'' Link tried to push Rhett away from him.

The taller man was confused about Link's sudden change of mood. ''Link... Why is it such a bad thing? How you want it then?'' He lifted himself off from Link who immediately sat up and pulled his knees against his chest.

''I wanna be able to see you.'' He said then, trying to calm himself down.

Rhett understood it then. ''Maybe you should first... Ummm... Like ride me, so you can have the control of how fast we're moving.'' He offered, he really didn't want to scare Link away.

''That's not a bad idea.'' Link liked that Rhett handed him back the control. He grinned and opened his legs again, he rested his back on the headboard. ''But first.'' He grabbed the tube of lube again. ''I think I need more of this.'' He continued and poured the substance on his fingers before tossing the tube further.

Rhett sat on his heels in front of Link. He was mesmerized by the sight. He had seen Link playing with himself many times before but it always caught him off guard. His cock twitched, reminding Rhett it was still there, needing some action. As soon as, Link's fingers entered him and did the same thing Rhett's fingers had done before he grabbed his cock and started slowly stroking.

Link breathed hard through his nose and bit his lower lip, he concentrated on getting himself as loose as possible. ''Lay down on your back, Rhett.'' He said then and pulled his fingers out. He thought he was ready for more.

Rhett was happy to do so, he got fully on his back, head on the pillow. He watched Link crawl on top of him. He was scared to touch him. Like seeing a deer in the forest, you could look but if you would try to touch it, it would run away. He must let the deer come to him.

Link looked around. ''Where's the...? Are you on top them?''

''Oh, what? Ah, maybe.'' Rhett lifted his hips and found the packet underneath him. He handed it to Link. He didn't have any problems with Link being the one in charge, he would love to have the control sometimes but he wasn't going to complain about it. Ever.

Link took one of the foil packets from there and lowered himself to sit on Rhett's legs. He opened the packaging and placed the rubber on tip of his cock and then he replaced his hand with his mouth. He rolled the condom onto his cock with his mouth. Rhett grasped his hair and thrust weakly in Link's mouth, knowing Link liked it.

Link sucked his shaft a couple of times, taste of the condom wasn't the best but he loved the sounds he could get Rhett make. ''I love to suck your cock. Fills my mouth so nicely.'' He grinned at Rhett then, trying to get himself really in the mood. He was confident whenever it was something familiar what they did but then he got a little nervous again when he knew he would take a step further next.

''I know, baby. Stop teasing me already.'' Rhett was breathing hard, anxiously waiting for Link to give him what he wanted.

Link found the lube from the bed and poured it onto his hand and then rubbed it all on Rhett's painfully hard cock. Then he once again straddled Rhett and positioned himself so his cock was resting between his ass cheeks. The brunette moved up and down, making Rhett's cock slide along his crack perfectly. Rhett reached his hand around them and held his cock firmly against Link. ''Please, stop teasing me.'' He begged.

Link placed his hands on Rhett's shoulders and slowly started to lower himself, he learned soon, it wasn't going to work that way. He would have to first sit up and hold Rhett's cock still so he could get it in. ''Uhhmm... Kinda difficult to...'' Link smiled at Rhett before he rose onto his knees again.

''Maybe if I hold it..?'' Rhett offered.

''No, I can get it.'' Link grabbed the cock. He took a deep breath when the tip met his hole. His eyes closed and mouth opened when it started to force him open. Rhett grabbed Link by his waist, holding the smaller man's trembling body. ''Oh gosh...'' Link had to stop after the tip popped in, stretching him in a way he had never imagined. His knees were weak and he break out sweat.

''Does it hurt?'' Rhett tried his best to keep Link in his place. It felt wonderful to be almost inside of him but he could see Link grimace, all of his white teeth showing and it made it difficult for him to enjoy the situation when the smaller man was hurting. Link nodded 'yes' at him. He tried to breathe steadily and then lower himself more ignoring the pain. He grunted loudly and his erection started to disappear. Rhett noticed it and grabbed the smaller man's cock, stroking it gently. ''You can do it, baby. The pain will fade, you know it.''

Link grunted more, his eyes were shut tightly. ''Would be easier if you weren't so damn huge.'' Link felt like he was getting split in two. Rhett's hand on his cock helped but not enough, the pain was stronger than the pleasure. He tried to remember all the times he had wanted this to happen to make him relax. It felt like several minutes to wait before he could lower himself further. His legs were shaking a little and he felt weak.

Link breathed in and out hard. He was even ready to try pilates breathing exercises to help him relax his muscles which were holding Rhett's cock tightly. Instead of that, he listened to Rhett's soothing words and concentrated on his warm hands stroking him, almost like he was petting him. Finally, he could lower himself completely. He couldn't believe he was actually sitting on Rhett's lap while having his big cock inside of him. He needed to take a break and he leaned down. He pressed his head on Rhett's chest, panting heavily, he could hear Rhett's heart beat and he felt the man's chest heave in the same rhythm as his own did. The feeling of being filled was so intense he wasn't sure if he could go on. At least, he didn't feel pain when he wasn't moving. ''It's in so deep.'' He was almost gasping for air. 

''Take your time, baby.'' Rhett soothed his lover. ''You're so tight and hot, that you might not need to move at all.'' Rhett sounded like he was joking but he wasn't. Link was incredibly tight around him, he couldn't remember anything that had felt as good before.

Link chuckled and lift his head to look at his lover. He decided to try moving. He kissed Rhett while lifting himself up a little and then back down. He broke the kiss to whimper. It still hurt. When he didn't move it felt kind of nice to being filled in such intense way but he simply couldn't move. Every time he looked Rhett in the eyes he wanted to please him, the dilated eyes begged him to move.

''Try from another angle?'' Rhett suggested.

Link glanced at him quickly, then nodded. He adjusted himself on his hands and knees and lifted his ass a little bit before sitting down again. It was slightly better. He did it again, it hurt but not like it had.

Rhett sighed, Link moving on him was a fantasy which had come to true. He reached his hand from Link's waist to behind him. He leaned on one elbow so he could touch the place where their bodies joined with his fingertips. ''So good, Link.'' He felt his cock going in and out of Link's ass.

Link concentrated on moving. He even added speed, it still wasn't pleasant for him as much as he wanted it to be but seeing Rhett under him completely undone made him want to move. His legs started to hurt from the weird position, he knew he couldn't keep going like that for long. He would have to let Rhett get on top of him, but he trusted him. _Do I?_

He whimpered a little everytime he sat back down. Rhett was panting as he watched the smaller man trying to do his best. All the whimpering noises coming from Link made him even hotter. He wanted to trust in him harder but he held himself back. He noticed Link was getting tired. ''Maybe you should lie down and let me do it?'' He murmured softly.

Link hesitated for a second before admitting himself it would be the best thing to do. He lifted himself up. He suddenly felt empty when Rhett's cock wasn't inside of him anymore. He got onto his back, he grabbed his cock and stroked it a couple of times. Rhett wiggled his way between Link's legs. ''Is this is okay?'' He asked.

Link was sure he was bleeding but Rhett had not said anything about it so he guessed he wasn't. ''Yeah.'' Link lift his arms above his head.

To Rhett, Link didn't sound sure at all but he wasn't going to argue about it. He already settled himself between Link's legs but he noticed it wasn't going to work. He sat back and Link frowned at him, not sure what was going on. ''We need... Uhm... This.'' He grabbed one of the pillows. ''Lift your hips.''

Link did so and Rhett placed the pillow under his ass. ''That's good. Now, get closer a little bit.''

Link shifted and with Rhett's assistance they got into a position what seemed to be a good one. ''Maybe get some more of this.'' He picked up the tube of lube and poured fair amount of it on his fingers and smeared it onto his cock and rest of it on Link's hole.

Link once again felt uneasy but Rhett's fingers felt good, he opened his legs more while holding his hips up a little. ''You like this, huh?'' Rhett asked and pushed two of his fingers in.

''Mmhhmm.''

''You will like my dick then too. Just relax.'' Rhett withdrew his fingers and grabbed Link's legs. 

_Easy for you to say._ Link felt his cock once again on his hole but when Rhett tried to push in it wouldn't go, all the lube they used was too slippery. For Link, the whole thing had been just a huge moment of awkwardness and it was a miracle he even had some kind of erection left. He had to hold his leg up when Rhett guided his cock in with his hand. Link pressed his head on the pillow, the pain hit him again. He winced but let Rhett bury himself in him. He felt small and helpless as he was entered again. He moaned from pain but his hips met Rhett's thrust.

Rhett took it as an encouragement to start thrusting in him steadily but slowly. ''Oh yeah, Link. Feels so good...''

Link covered his fading erection with his hand, he couldn't feel nothing but pain, but he didn't want to show it to Rhett who was enjoying it. The thrusting hurt so much he had tears in his eyes. He wanted to look at Rhett, knowing it would help him if he saw the man enjoying himself. Rhett leaned down and kissed side of Link's neck.

Link turned his head away and a tear escaped from the corner of his eye. Right then he had a flashback from the night at the bar. Sweaty hands all over him, moist breath on his neck and the grunting noises filled his world. For a second he imagined he was under Benny. 

His eyes flew wide open to get the image out of his head. He clung onto Rhett. He grabbed his hair and pulled him in for a kiss and he kissed him hard. He needed to try his everything to make his first time enjoyable, not something that was related to the night in the city.

Rhett stopped moving for a while and concentrated on just kissing Link. The smaller man was so tight he couldn't go as fast as he would have wanted to. He didn't complain about it. He wanted to make it all about Link and make him feel good more than he wanted to make himself feel good. He had noticed he wasn't doing a very good job.

When Rhett wasn't moving, it started to feel good again. The pleasant feeling of being filled got him again. His hand moved on his cock between their bodies as he kept kissing Rhett. He could feel his muscles relax as he tasted the familiar taste of Rhett in his mouth. He was getting hard again. He broke the kiss and the taller man leaned back a little. He was staring right into his eyes, piercing his soul.

''I love you.'' Rhett whispered.

Link smiled, mouthing the words back at Rhett. The burning sensation left him and the tight ring of muscles of his ass gave in. He thrust his hips weakly, he wanted to try if he could take it. Rhett started to move again, it was a whole different feeling that it had been. Rhett moved his hips slowly and it didn't hurt. It still felt weird but not in a bad way. Link arched his back to feel more. ''Give it to me.'' Link said. The more excited he got the more he wanted it. 

''Can I go harder?'' Rhett was breathing hard. Link thought that if he was in Rhett's position he would probably feel frustrated but none of that was visible on Rhett's face.

''Do it.'' Link answered.

Rhett grabbed his small hips with his large hands. He started to move harder and Link was seeing stars. He was amazed it didn't hurt anymore. He wanted more and started to meet Rhett's thrusts. His hands went to Rhett's arms, feeling the strong muscles there. He wrapped his legs around him. Rhett was giving him deep, hard thrusts while changing his angle every time. Link figured out what he was trying to do and moved with him.

Then it hit.

Link gasped and moaned loudly after. It was the spot Rhett had many times pleasured with his fingers but now his big cock was brushing past it.

''Oh, Rhett! Oh gosh!'' He threw his head back on the pillow, this time from pure pleasure.

''Does it feel good to you too?'' Rhett could see joy and lust on Link's eyes but he had to make sure. After all, it was incredible to him to see Link like that.

''Oh yeah, keep doing that...''

Rhett leaned forward, making Link's legs spread open wider to kiss him once more before he grabbed Link by the back of his thighs and was basically lifting Link up by them. Link's eyes were hooded from the lust. He kept eye contact with Rhett going. He was thrusting in him hard and it was the best feeling Link had ever experienced. He began to hear their skins making contact with a loud slap. The beginning had been bad but it didn't matter anymore. 

_Look at you. You're not a man anymore. How dare you offer your ass like that?_ Link did his best to ignore the voice in his head.

_But you enjoy it so much! You could come without touching your cock. Just huge cock up your ass._ Link whimpered as the voice became louder.

_You're panting like a slut! You should be ashamed!_ He started to thrust against Rhett even harder. He was holding his arms tightly. He moaned loudly, hoping he wouldn't hear the voice anymore. He was getting close and the way Rhett kept repeating Link's name told him he was close too.

_You're arching your back now? Wow, you're even more of a cock slut than I thought!_ ''Shut up...'' He murmured to the voice. ''Rhett, I need to come, give me all you got.'' He managed to say between panting and moaning.

''You sure? I don't wanna hurt you.''

''Yeah, I'm sure!'' He almost yelled.

Rhett did as he was told, he lift Link's legs on his shoulders and grabbed the headboard behind Link's head. He was pounding in him. It was difficult to hold back his own orgasm as he watched Link's expressive face under him and all the noises coming out of him made his ears red. ''Oh yeah, Rhett! Right there! Fuck me... Fuck me harder! Please, I need it... Give it to me... Oh... Please, please... Just like that, oh!'' 

''Link, I can't hold it much longer...'' He could feel the sweat pouring down on his face. He was so hard he couldn't remember a time if he ever had been that hard. Writhing and moaning Link underneath him was the sexiest sight he had seen. _I can't believe this is true... He is so hot and tight and loud... And beautiful._

Link's hand found it's way to his cock, he stroked hard and it didn't take long to feel his balls tighten. ''Keep fucking me!'' He commanded Rhett. He gritted his teeth together and focused on the feeling of Rhett's cock disappearing in his ass repeatedly. ''Aaaah! Rhett..! Aah, yeah..!'' He knew he was practically screaming but he didn't care, he was about to have the most intense orgasm of his life. His muscles tensed, he couldn't thrust back to Rhett anymore, he pressed his head against the pillow hard and let go. He came so hard he almost lost his consciousness. His body trembled almost violently as the hot come kept spurting out of him.

Rhett felt Link's muscles spasming around his cock and he had to let go. ''Oh golly, so good, oh Link...'' Rhett's voice was just a whisper compared to Link's loud one. He thrust in one last time, letting Link's legs fall off from his sweaty shoulders. He pressed his head beside Link's on the pillow as he came hard into the condom inside Link's ass. Their sweaty bodies pressed against each other, both of them trying to catch their breath. Link wrapped his arms around the taller man. His legs were still spread wide open as Rhett lied there on top of him.

It felt like several minutes passed before either of them moved. ''That was lovely.'' Rhett said, still breathing hard.

''...Lovely?'' Link laughed a little.

''My brain is not really working with me yet.'' Rhett continued. Shakily he pushed himself up with his forearms. He moved slowly backward to disconnect their bodies. He pulled his softened cock out and Link whimpered from the loss. ''Look at you... I could get used to seeing this every day.'' He looked at Link's sweaty, slim body sprawled on the bed.

''I bet you could.'' Link smiled. 

Rhett smiled back at him and rolled the condom off himself. He threw it on the floor and settled himself beside Link.

''Did you just threw it on the floor?'' Link turned his head to look at Rhett, he lifted an eyebrow at him.

''I'm not really in a condition to walk downstairs yet.'' He chuckled. ''I'll clean it up later.'' He added.

Link could finally close his legs but otherwise, he stayed still. His head was still spinning. Rhett put his arm around Link. ''So when I get to fuck that sweet tight ass again?''

''You're kidding me?'' Link kept looking at the man with a grin.

''Nope.''

''I'm here thinking if I can even walk again and you think about going for a second round?''

''Pretty much, yes.''

''Okay. I'll let you know.''

The day was still young but both of them felt like it was a good time to take a nap. Everything was quiet in Link's head and he was happy for once. Rhett's hand caressed him lovingly and he turned on his side and wrapped his own arm around Rhett. His eyelids were heavy and he let the sleep get him.

When he woke up the daylight was fading. Rhett was still beside him with his arm around him, he was still asleep like a log. _How long did we sleep?_ He blinked a couple of times and gently grabbed Rhett's arm to lift it off him. He turned on his back and sat up. immediately he felt pain jolt through him and he stood up quickly, putting his hand on the low ceiling to give him support to stay up. The muscles of his hole were sore and he felt like he had to stand with his legs spread. He looked over his shoulder and saw Rhett didn't wake up when he had winced from the pain. Suddenly he got a sick feeling in his stomach. _What have you done?_ He wanted to go to the bathroom but it was difficult to move his legs, every time he tried he felt pain. He grabbed his glasses from the nightstand and put them on, trying to act normal. It didn't help. Everything seemed dark around him and he had panicked like feelings. _Oh no... No..._

''Where you're going?'' Link heard the sleepy voice behind him ask. He knew he should go back to the bed and cling on Rhett to get his mind clear but the voice in his head was really pushing through and he felt nauseous. 

_You are not a man anymore._ The voice said over and over again.

He shook his head slightly so he could answer to Rhett. ''Bathroom. I need to use the bathroom. Go back to sleep.'' He took the first steps to the stairs, trying to ignore the pain.

''Okay.'' He heard Rhett say sleepily.

Link took the first step of the stair:. _There is no way back anymore. It has already happened. Are you proud of yourself now?_

Second step: _You have a wife and children, did you forget about them?_

Third step: _Are you gonna tell them what you are?_

Fourth step: _How well that's gonna go?_

Fifth step: _Are you gonna run away from your responsibilites?_

Sixth step: _There's other important things in your life and all you can think of getting cock in you._

Seventh step: _How disgusting can you actually be?_

He held the railing tightly, fearing he would pass out. He managed to go down without falling. He hurried toward the bathroom door and grabbed the handle. _Are you still going to live in a lie like you have been?_ He let himself in and locked the door behind him. _What if he decides otherwise and continues to live his life, you being just a secondary character in his life?_

He looked at himself from the tiny bathroom mirror. The longer he looked at his flushed face the more unconfident he came about himself and what he wanted. The voices in his head were screaming at him of being gay and disgusting. 

How could he feel so bad after experiencing something so good, something that felt amazing? 

He started to get dizzy again, he held the sink hard, trying not to drop onto his knees. It was there again, the darkness, he tried to keep it in. Every insecurity he had ever experienced in his life came back to the surface. His throat felt dry and it was hard to breathe like something was strangling him. 

He couldn't hold himself up anymore and he let himself fall onto his knees and then back to his heels. He wrapped arms around himself, trying to get convinced that everything was okay and he had got what he had wanted and it wasn't a bad thing. He swayed and hoped he had stayed in the bed with Rhett. He would know what to do. He always does.

He was feeling sick again but not like he was going to throw up. He lied down on his side. He noticed in some level that he was laying on top of their towels from earlier. He hated feeling weak and many times he tried to stand up and assure himself everything was okay. He wouldn't need to go thorough the emotions what made him want to harm himself again. 

He didn't know how long he had been in the bathroom but somewhere far away he heard knocking. The noise of it started to get stronger the more he concentrated on it. It was almost like a drum with a steady beat and it was saying his name. It took a moment to realize it was Rhett behind the door, calling him.

''Link! Whats going on in there? You've been there forever.'' Worry clear in his voice.

Link lifted his head to look at the door. The words were caught in his throat and he couldn't speak.

''Link!''

His hand reached for the door handle to unlock the door. When he finally could unlock it Rhett opened the door immediately. Link let his arm fall down.

''Oh my gosh, Link. Whats wrong? Are you hurt? Bleeding? Did I hurt you?'' Rhett got beside his best friend. ''Did I hurt you, Link? Please tell me what's wrong!'' He almost grabbed the smaller man shook him to get the answer out but he didn't.

Link blinked a couple of times and pushed himself up into a sitting position. ''Rhett I can't do this.''

''Do what, Link? I don't understand...''

''I- I can't. It's so loud in my head.''

''Wha-?'' Rhett frowned, he tried to understand what Link was trying to say. Link looked at him with sad blue eyes, hoping Rhett would know.

''Rhett, I hear it again.'' His voice was just a whisper.

Rhett pulled Link into his arms, the man looked and felt even smaller than usually. He kissed the top of his head and held him tightly. He finally knew what was going on. ''I thought you got over it years ago.'' He hugged the man tighter.

''I did... It came back some time ago, before this vacation.'' Link's voice was shaky.

''Why didn't you tell me until now. I would have helped.'' Rhett stroked his cheek.

''It's been different this time, much stronger. I can't live like this anymore. I can't keep lying, it's destroying me, Rhett. I truly fear for my sanity.'' It helped when Rhett was beside him, the voice faded away.

''It's okay, Link. Just calm yourself down. I'm here.'' Rhett murmured.

Link needed more than that. He knew he couldn't continue like they had been. ''No Rhett. You need to make the decision. Its the only way I can find peace. I need us to be together or then we have to...''

Rhett got alarmed. ''Don't say it. I won't leave you after thirty years being together.'' He looked Link straight in the eyes.

Link turned his head away. ''How is it going to be then?''

Rhett didn't take a moment to think about his answer.''I choose you.''

Link's misery turned into happiness and he smiled widely. _Really?_ He wanted to ask but it was better choice not to. He felt like the voices would leave forever as he kept hugging the man he loved. He wanted to stay like that until the end of time but he was getting cold and he shivered. ''I think I need some clothes to put on.''

Rhett let go of Link and he looked at the man's naked body. ''If you have to.'' He grinned.

''Hah... I won't start to wonder around naked all the time.'' The joking helped him to forget his darker side.

''Shame.'' Rhett stood up and offered his hand to Link so he could pull himself up too.

''Yeah, _real_ shame.'' Link rolled his eyes.

''Okay, go put on some clothes. I'll make dinner for us.'' He gave a little love pat on his naked butt.

Link almost giggled. He hurried upstairs to dress. When he got back down Rhett was being busy in the kitchenette. Link went there too, he was mostly in Rhett's way when he was trying to prepare the food. He didn't mind Link being there, he enjoyed Link being there, close to him. He was being himself again and nothing could be better.

After the dinner, they spent rest of the evening by talking. The vacation would end tomorrow and they would have to leave. They talked about the things they would do once they got back home. How they were going to arrange their freshly started relationship and how visible they wanted it to be. Once in a while, the discussion turned back to the happening earlier that day. They flirted, talked and planned their life together like they used to do when they were younger. It was way past midnight before they decided to go to bed. They were tired but they kept talking and touching each other, gently at first. Link wiggled closer and they started kissing in the dark room.

''So are we doing it again?'' Link asked softly but his touches were getting more needy.

Rhett raised an eyebrow at him even when Link wouldn't see it in the dark. ''Wow, are you even recovered from the first round yet?''

''It still feels sore, but... I don't think it's a bad thing.'' Link laid on his back and grabbed Rhett by his shoulder, guiding him on top of him.

''Oh gosh, Link. Did I accidentally made you insatiable or something?'' He chuckled and settled himself between Link's legs.

''Shut up already.''

 

~~~*~~~

 

The last day started and the atmosphere was wistful. They knew they needed to leave soon. It was going to be a long ride back home and what they were about to face there wasn't going to be pleasant. After shared morning shower they began to clean up the place and gather their belongings to pack them. 

Link was folding his clothes upstairs when Rhett joined him. ''I just called Earl. He said he wants to come here and say goodbye to us and collect the keys himself.'' He said.

Link glanced at him and kept packing his belongings. ''That's okay. I'd like to see him once more.''

''Yeah, me too.'' Rhett agreed. ''Hey, do you think we should move the beds like they were when we got here?''

''Why? He knows we're a couple.'' Link shrugged.

''Uhmm, yes but maybe... Nah, let's keep them that way.'' Rhett said then. He went to look out of the large window in back of the loft, he sighed deeply.

''What is it?'' Link asked. He was done packing and joined Rhett.

''He is the first one who knows. Well, first one I admitted to that we are together.''

''That's an interesting observation.'' Link nodded and wrapped his arm around the taller man's waist.

''Can't believe it's going to be true. Us, I mean.'' Rhett chuckled and kept looking out of the window.

Link stomach twisted. ''Are you having second thoughts?''

Rhett looked down at him. ''No, no! Absolutely not. But you know how I always say I'm not scared of anything? Now I am scared.'' Rhett turned to face him.

Link could see the worry in his eyes, he was sure Rhett saw the same from his eyes as well. ''I am too. There's gonna be difficult times to get through.''

''As we haven't had those enough already.''

''Yeah, tell me more. But from one thing to another, I think I've packed everything here so let's carry them downstairs and get everything ready there.'' Link changed the subject to get them in a better mood.

''Okay. Sounds like a plan. Then we could eat too before we leave.''

Link grabbed his bags and Rhett grabbed his own. They took them to downstairs and settled them beside the front door. Rhett went to clean up the bathroom and Link checked rest of the place to make sure they didn't leave anything behind. Rhett tossed the laundry bag out of the bathroom door. Other stuff he had collected in a smaller bag.

''I think that's everything.'' Link said when he saw Rhett coming out of the bathroom.

''I think so too. Now let's eat something before Earl gets here.'' Once again Rhett fixed them a meal from what was left in the fridge. As soon as, they were finished with the meal they heard a car approaching. Link took their plates in the kitchenette and started doing the dishes. Soon there was a knock on the door.

''It's open.'' Rhett yelled and after that, the old man walked in.

''Hi again, boys! You have everything settled in here?'' The man greeted Rhett happily.

''Hey! We sure do. Keys are on the table. I think we got everything but if we left something behind call us or keep it.'' Rhett joked.

Link dried his hands on his pants and joined the two men. ''Hi, Earl nice to see you again.'' He started.

''Hi...'' Earl said while looking at Link from head to toe. ''You're walking funny, boy. Did you hurt yourself somewhere?'' He asked then.

Link felt heat on his cheeks and he was sure he blushed very visibly. He was still sore and he had hoped no one would notice. ''No.'' He answered simply, hoping Earl would drop the subject. He couldn't help but glance at Rhett who was biting inside of his cheek, trying to keep himself from grinning knowingly.

Earl looked like he realized what it was about and quickly started to talk again. ''I know this week probably haven't been best for you but I hope the whole week wasn't ruined because of my family. If you ever want to come back just call me and I will give one free week. Honestly.''

''It wasn't all bad but the incident with your brother was really something we don't wanna remember or discuss anymore. I don't think we will come back, after all, this but thank you anyway.'' Rhett answered. Link felt a little left out. Link could only imagine what the older man and Rhett had gone through emotionally together when he had run away.

''I understand. But if you ever change you mind, the offer stands. I think I will remember you two rest of my life.'' Earl smiled weakly.

Rhett smiled back at him. ''We will keep it in mind. Thank you again. We carry just our stuff to the car and leave, shouldn't take longer than couple of minutes.''

''I can help.'' Earl said and didn't wait for approval, he already lift one bag from the floor and carried it outside. It wasn't because he wanted them out quickly but because it was his style, to be helpful.

Rhett and Link exchanged looks and then shrugged simultaneously. They got the rest of their bags and carried them outside as well. They got the car packed quicker than they had thought.

''This is it then. Goodbye, Earl.'' Rhett went to shake his hand and Link followed. They said goodbyes quickly before Link climbed in the car with Rhett. They waved at Earl one last time when they began to drive away from the cabin. 

Rhett took one last look of the cabin from the rearview mirror. It was wistful to leave the beautiful place. He and Link had made a new kind of connection and they had made promises to each other there. It was now forever their special place, their hide-out.

Link was staring out of the window. He had mixed feelings about leaving. He wanted to stay but same time he wanted them to begin their life together. It took a moment to realize Rhett was talking to him. ''Huh? Sorry, I wasn't listening.''

''I said: I saw a laundromat in the village. We could go there before leaving.''

Link wasn't sure what was going on in Rhett's head. ''Are you serious? Laundry is not that important.''

''No, but... We could have a little extra time together before we get home.''

Link looked at the smiling face beside him. ''Oh. Sure, I would like some extra time with you.''

''Let's go then.''

Instead of taking the exit which would lead to the highway Rhett took the turn to the village once more. It was as quiet as usually and he parked the car in front of the laundromat. It looked like it was hardly ever used in such small village like that. The grocery store they had visited was on the opposite of the main road. They got out of the car and Link waited for Rhett to get the laundry sack from the trunk. Link held the door open for Rhett as they entered into the place. It was just an average size of room with about ten washing machines and ten dryers. At the end of the laundromat were a vending machine for laundry detergent and fabric softeners.

''Isn't this a little bit weird?'' Link asked when Rhett dropped the sack in front of one washing machine.

''I don't think anything is weird after this week.'' Rhett's response was simple.

Link smirked but went beside Rhett. ''I've never used these before.'' He said, same time reading the instructions from the side of the washing machine.

''What? Washing machine?'' Rhett laughed.

Link giggled. ''No. Of course, I have but never done my laundry in a public place.''

''You make it sound like it's something dirty.''

''Well, technically it is dirty.''

''Ha-ha. Now go get some of those.'' He pointed at the vending machine.

Link stared at him. ''How do I know how much we need?''

''I can't believe you sometimes. Okay, you load the machine. I'll go get it.''

Link did as he was told and then backed away and let Rhett do the rest of it. They had to use two of the machines to fit all of their laundries in. After Rhett got the machines going he went sit on the bench beside the wall. Link sat beside him.

''Now what?'' He asked.

''Nothing, just enjoy the feeling of being together.'' Rhett took his hand in his own.

''Okay.'' Link shifted on his seat a few times.

''Having some trouble?'' Rhett watched him curiously.

''This bench is kinda hard...''

''You can sit on my lap if it's too uncomfortable.''

''What if that gets hard too?'' Link wiggled an eyebrow at the taller man.

''That's gonna be a problem then.'' They were both giggling like two schoolgirls but they had to stop soon as they heard someone enter to the laundromat. Link was trying to sit still and keep his eyes away from Rhett so he wouldn't start to laugh again.

Rhett recognized the young woman who was coming in, he had seen her couple of times before. She was the cashier of the grocery store from the other side of the street. She was carrying a big bag, she didn't see the two men first.

''Oh shit! You scared me.'' She jumped when he saw the two men, making them both flinch. ''Sorry. I'm just not used to see anyone in here. I think I'm the only one who still uses this place.'' She said then apologetically.

''It's okay.'' Rhett said and Link smiled.

She took a second look at them and then she looked at their connected hands. ''That's so cute, guys. I always had a thing for a guy couples and it's sweet to see that kind of thing in here.'' It sounded like she was talking to a baby or cute animal.

Link got slightly uncomfortable about the statement, he shifted in his seat and looked at Rhett, hoping he would say something.

''Uhh...'' Rhett started, not really sure what he was supposed to answer.

She noticed how uncomfortable she had made the men in front of him so she hurried to continue. ''I don't intend to be a creepy or anything. Just saying, maybe I shouldn't have said it.'' She smiled.

''Do you always say out loud what you're thinking?'' Link asked then.

''Pretty much, yes.'' She quickly loaded the washing machine and filled it with his own laundry detergent.

''Good for you, I guess.''

''Nah, it's a problem sometimes. I tend to make people uncomfortable as you got to experience that already.'' She was about to leave when she once more looked at them. ''Don't you two steal my panties when I'm gone.'' She gave them a playfull wink before getting out of the door while laughing.

''What you said about nothing being weird again?'' Link raised an eyebrow to Rhett.

''Forget about that. It was weird.'' Rhett agreed.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. 

''You would look good in some cute lace panties, though.'' Rhett said then, somewhat dreamily.

Link shook his head in disbelief, seemed like Rhett was really picturing him wearing something lacy by looking in his glassy eyes. ''I'm not gonna wear anything like that before you do.''

''That's negotiable.''

Link rolled his eyes and took his hand away from Rhett's. ''Get your mind off thinking me wearing lace panties.''

They kept the same conversation going on long enough to see their laundry was done. They moved the wet clothes to the dryer and sat down again. They managed to switch the topic of the conversation to something more appropriate before Rhett noticed something. ''I think we forgot something at the cabin.''

''What?''

Rhett held up his left hand in front of Link's face, wiggling his ringless ring finger.

Link glanced at his own, getting worried. ''Oh... Should we go back?'' He was surprised he hadn't noticed it in days.

Rhett hesitated for a moment. The mood from joy changed into much more serious one. ''Maybe it's better that way. We can't back away any more then.''

Link felt his heart race. Never in a million years he wouldn't think what would happen after just one week. He was both nervous and excited same time. It was really going to happen. Rhett was so sure and serious sounding Link decided to be too. ''Are we gonna just leave them there?'' 

''I can call Earl later and tell that we left them behind. He can mail them later to us or something.'' Rhett shrugged.

Link nodded. ''She will notice it as soon as I step over the threshold.'' Link said then, hint of worry in his voice.

''I know.''

The silence surrounded them again. They had talked about the issue last night after the dinner and they had agreed to keep their plan to get together but it was scary. They didn't want to hurt anyone in the process but that's not how it would go. It will hurt their families and they can just hope that with time it gets better. 

''Hey, Link. It's not going to be too bad. It might sound like a cliche but you have me and I have you. Nothing is gonna be worse than us _not_ to be together.''

Link nodded and then looked at Rhett. He was always right. He leaned in to kiss him softly. 

After the drier was done they got their clothes and packed them neatly in the bag. It didn't matter that their clothes mingled. There was a promise hanging in the air that one day they would share the same home and then all of their stuff would be mingled.

They once again got into the car and the further they drove the most convinced they became about them making the right choice. The topic changed into lighter one again and soon they both agreed to stay one more night together before facing the reality. Link started to search for a hotel nearby from his phone as Rhett kept driving.

Rhett looked at the concentrated Link beside him. He had one foot on the seat and he leaned on his hand while looking at his phone. Rhett couldn't help but smile, the man beside him was all his and nothing could change that anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't make you too worried during the chapter. *grins*   
> This is the end guys! I said earlier that the part eight is going to be an epilogue and now I can reveal it is set in a different timeline. :)   
> Thank you all for reading!


	8. Epilogue -Back to the Start

_He went to hug his youngest son at first when he arrived back home. The other two joined in the hug as his wife was watching them and smiling. ''Did you miss me?'' He ruffled the boy's hair before standing up again. ''Dad, where is your ring?'' He heard him wonder. Link took a deep breath and looked at him. ''Go to your room, all of you. I need to talk with mom first, okay?'' His voice was gentle. When the children left the room he dared to look at his wife. The look on her face changed from joy to something he had never seen and he felt guilt. There wouldn't be enough words to tell her how sorry he was but he had to start somewhere. She looked at his left hand and shook her head, hoping it wasn't true what his husband was telling her. Link stepped closer to her and tried to touch her but she backed away. All the words he had to say blurted out of his mouth when he tried to explain._

Through the years, both of the men experienced a lot of bad times. The first year was the hardest. With a lot of explaining and telling everyone about them there was a lot of tears and emotional rollercoaster involved but through the tough times, they stuck to their plan to stay together. Link especially was determined to make things work and he was strong enough to stay by Rhett's side and Rhett was always there for Link. The hardest part was to see how many of their friends faded and how formerly dearly loved family members stopped keeping contact. Not everyone left and they were thankful of that. 

 

**Three years later.**

 

''This is the last one!'' Rhett informed Link happily when he dropped the last cardboard box on the floor.

''Finally! After living in that shoe box, someone might call an apartment, it sure is nice to have a house again. We can have all the kids over at once now.'' Link smiled widely and swiped the sweat drops away from his forehead.

''Yeah, I'm happy about that.'' Rhett stepped in front of Link over the box and grabbed him by his sides. He leaned down and kissed him slowly. ''I'm happy about this, too. I get to do this whenever I want to now.'' He murmured against Link's lips.

''Are you sure about that?'' Link playfully pushed the taller man away and tried to get away from him.

''Not so fast, love.'' He grabbed Link from behind and lift him up so his feet was wiggling in the air.

''Hey! Don't break your back!'' Link yelled and Rhett put him down. ''We're over forty now. I'm worried you'll permanently hurt yourself.'' Link was almost panicking.

''You don't have to remind me about that and nah, you weight about as much as a feather.'' He grinned and grabbed the smaller man again.

''Pfft... Come on now. We still have some unpacking to do.'' Link got his way out of Rhett's arms and lift one box from the floor and walked towards the kitchen. Rhett followed him and put his arms around him again when the smaller man put the box on the counter.

''Can't we call it a day already? There are better things to do.'' Rhett nuzzled his neck.

''Like what? And it's not even five PM.'' Link opened the box and started to get various things out of it and put them on the counter to later put them in the cupboards.

Rhett inhaled Link's scent deeply from his hair. ''We have that nice new bed we haven't tested yet.'' He pressed himself against Link's body suggestively.

''I want these boxes gone, Rhett. It drives me crazy when everything is not in their right places. You know that.'' Link tried to lean away from the touches, but he was smiling at the man's stubborness.

''Oh, I can make you forget all about that for a while, _you know that_.'' Rhett whispered in his ear, making Link have chills.

Rhett's strong arms around him were tempting. Rhett had always known how to get him in the mood but past years had showed a new side of him now that they have been living together. Before Link had always been cautious what he let happen and when, but that had changed drastically. First, he gave in quickly to get his mind off the sad things they had to experience. Then he started to give in because he wanted it, maybe even more than Rhett. He hoped that day would never come when he would give in just to get over with it. Luckily he didn't have that problem and even thinking about it made it unrealistic idea. But the urge to tease Rhett with it never left him. He liked how Rhett chased him, it made him feel wanted and it made him horny. That was what was happening again.

''But, Rhett...'' It sounded like a whine.

Rhett didn't listen to him anymore, he knew by the experience he had won. Once again. He knew Link liked to put a little act on and he really didn't mind. It was like a game they played and he liked how often it ended him winning it, or Link lets him win it. He turned the small brunette around to face him. Link placed both of his hands on Rhett's chest gently, not trying to push him away but feel the manliness there.

''Did you even attach the headboard yet?'' Link looked up from his chest to his eyes.

''What does it matter?'' It was such an odd question, he had to ask.

Link raised one eyebrow at him, suggestively. It made Rhett smile. ''I thought we would want to be gentle at the first time in our new home.''

Link licked his lips and tilted his head to the side and looked at Rhett behind his brow. ''For one: it's not the first time in our new home. For second: It's about _testing_ the bed.''

Rhett pursed his lips when he thought about it. ''True and true.'' 

''Sooo, did you?'' Link rubbed his chest lightly.

''I did.'' With that said his mouth met Link's for a hungry kiss. Link's hands traveled down on the tall and muscular body and when they reached the hem of Rhett shirt his hands went under it. He loved all the breathy moans he got out of Rhett when he played with his nipples.

''Let's go then.'' Rhett broke the kiss and took Link by his hand and lead him to the bedroom over the boxes laying all over the floor and dodged all the random items still needing to find their place in the house.

''Aww, you put sheets on too.'' Link said when he saw the man's effort.

Rhett scratched his neck. ''Yeah. I figured we would be tired after unpacking and just want to go sleep but maybe something in my subconscious told me that this would happen.''

''It ain't called 'subconscious' what told you that.'' He gave a meaningful look at the taller man's crotch.

''Funny.'' Rhett smirked.

Their lips collided again and the clothes started to come off with a fast pace, Link's glasses dropped somewhere on the floor in the pile of clothes. Soon they were rolling on the bed, almost wrestling for dominance. It ended up Link sitting in Rhett's lap while having fingers deep inside him, doing their work to get him ready. Panting and moaning noises echoed in the nearly empty room. 

Once again they rolled over in their big bed. Link grinned when he watched Rhett smearing lube all over his hard cock from between his legs. Without a warning, he turned onto his stomach under Rhett and lift his hips up. ''Nice.'' He heard Rhett say and it made him giggle. 

''Nice, huh?'' He pushed himself up more until he was on his knees and forearms, making Rhett move with him. Hands wrapped around his waist and he grabbed the sheets tightly. He pressed his face into the pillow to let out a muffled scream when Rhett entered him. Rhett waited for a moment to give Link time to adjust. He didn't need it much anymore but he was still tight at first. Rhett thrust in him sharply a couple of times to make sure Link could take it. ''Oh! Oh..!'' Link moaned with the thrusts. Rhett slowed down and leaned back to see his cock disappearing in Link. He held Link by his hip with just one hand and his other hand was on his own hip. He looked down and was proud of himself how good he could make Link feel with his thick cock. He also enjoyed how Link's narrow hips made himself look even bigger when he penetrated the man. He realized how long he had admired the view when Link started desperately thrust his hips against Rhett's. He took the hint and once again placed his hands on Link's waist. Link needed more support to take Rhett's sharp and short thrusts. He got onto his hands and then grabbed the freshly installed headboard. With his voice quivering, he moaned deeply. ''You fuck me so good... Aaah..! Right there, oh!''

Rhett chuckled. ''Yeah? You like that?''

Link's answer was just a lustful whimper. The slick cock kept entering him easily. He was barely able to watch out his fingers from getting caught between the headboard and the wall when they hit against each other from the hard thrusts. He was ready to come and Rhett noticed it. His hand went under Link to stroke his hard cock which hung there heavily and leaking pre-come.

''Come for me, baby.'' Rhett managed to say between thrusting and grunting. Link closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling of the cock in his ass and the hand on his cock, stroking him roughly. It didn't take long to get over the edge. His mouth opened up to the silent scream. The first spurt got on the sheets but Rhett covered the tip of his cock with his palm to catch the rest of his come. Link shivered and whimpered a little as the last drops came out. He let his head fall between his arms and he saw how Rhett smeared his come onto his cock. He needed all of his strength to keep himself up as Rhett kept pounding in him. He felt a hand in his hair, pulling his head up. He tried to glance at Rhett over his shoulder but before he could, there were fingertips on his lips, offering him a taste of himself. He didn't want to but he knew Rhett loved to see him doing it so he parted his lips and let Rhett push his come covered fingers in his mouth. He sucked them a couple of times to get them clean, leaving a taste of his own come dance on his tongue. ''Yeah... That's right, suck them.'' He heard approving words from Rhett and then there was the final three hard thrust until Rhett's cock twitched inside him. He was filled with hot come as Rhett's large frame covered his back. ''Gosh, Link...'' He breathed out. 

As soon as Rhett got off him and settled himself to lie on his back and Link put his arm around him a loud thump followed. Link flinched and almost fall off the bed and Rhett started laughing. The heavy, wooden headboard fell off.

''What's so funny? You attached it. Seems like you didn't do a very good job.'' Link smacked the laughing man's chest.

Rhett couldn't stop laughing. ''You've should've seen your face, man.''

''Pfft... Whatever.'' Link got out of the bed and headed to the master bathroom. He didn't like that they didn't get their post-sex cuddles. 

Rhett tried his best to stop laughing. ''Aww, come on, baby. Come back to bed.''

Link squinted at him. ''No way, _baby_. I'll clean up the mess you made and then go back to unpacking.''

''From where you got all that energy suddenly?'' Rhett wondered because all he wanted to do was take a nap.

Link pouted. ''Maybe you didn't do a very good job with me either.'' He was teasing Rhett again.

Rhett got more serious. ''You know that's a lie.''

Link stuck a tongue out at him. but then he felt something. ''Dang it! It's trickling down already.'' He looked down at himself over his shoulder, not really seeing Rhett's come coming out of him.

''Yeah, it is.'' Rhett grinned when he saw it.

Link looked at him from under his brow before disappearing in the bathroom.

Rhett didn't really want to get up. He listened to the sounds coming from the bathroom, running shower and some rustling. He still didn't get up when Link came back, fully dressed. He searched his glasses from the floor and put them on. Rhett had thought Link was only joking about going back unpacking things but seemed like it wasn't a joke when Link exited the bedroom and went to rustle with the boxes. Rhett groaned, he knew he would have to get up as well or otherwise he would hear about it later for not helping. He got up unwillingly, dressed and joined Link. Rest of the evening went quietly, he was in the other end of the house most of the time from Link. But whenever they met they shared gentle touches and kisses. Both of them being tired but happy.

Within next couple of weeks, they had finally settled to fully live in the house, their shared home. Everything was in right place, including them, beside each other. One day they had come back from work together late. Link wanted to go take a nap before dinner but Rhett said he had something to do but maybe he would join Link later. Link had just nodded and gone to the bedroom alone.

Rhett was pacing around the house for a while. Waiting for Link to fall asleep. When he heard the smaller man's breathing go steady he locked himself in the home office. He was arranging something for their vacation next week and he needed to get a couple of things ready before that. Link didn't know he was planning anything and he wasn't going to tell him until the weekend.

He was almost done when he heard Link knocking on the door. He cursed in his mind, he hoped he wouldn't get caught.

''What's going on in there?'' Link asked and knocked on the door again. He had found out the home office door was locked.

''Nothing. I'll be out soon.'' Was Rhett's answer.

''Okay.'' Link said it was weird behavior from Rhett's part. The man was usually even too open about his doings and thoughts. It made Link suspicious, he wanted to know what was going on but there was nothing he could do about it now. He frowned, his nap hadn't been very good and it irritated him a little and it irritated him more that Rhett was hiding in the home office.

''Who were you talking to?'' Link asked when Rhett joined him in the kitchen.

''No one. Are you actually cooking?'' Rhett looked at the frying pan Link was handling on the stove. Link had started lately trying to learn how to cook since Rhett had complained that he wasn't going to it every day and Link needed to do his part too. It had been the very first fight in their new home. Rhett had been surprised when Link had started to learn but it was still a rare sight to actually see him starting to do it on his own.

''I try to.'' He paused for a second to stir. ''And don't change the subject. I heard you talking.''

''It was nothing special. Since when you're interested in my phone calls?'' He was standing behind Link, looking over the smaller man's shoulder and tried to figure out what actually was on the frying pan.

''Since then when you started to lock the door to do that.'' He glanced over his shoulder.

''Are you jealous?'' Rhett asked sincerely.

Link turned around, his eyes wide open. ''Don't you dare to joke about something like that.''

Rhett put his hands up. ''I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I love you.'' He tried as he saw how Link got annoyed _and_ scared.

''I'm not sure if I love you at this moment.'' He turned back to continue cooking.

Rhett put his hands down. ''Wha-? Did you just seriously got mad at me talking on the phone behind locked door?'' He stared at the man's back. ''If you must know I accidentally locked the door. I only noticed it when you tried to open it.'' He let out a white lie. He didn't want Link to find out about his plan just yet.

''If you say so. You were speaking awfully quiet compared to your normal style as well. But okay, whatever you say.'' Link still sounded annoyed.

Rhett put his hand on Link's shoulder but Link only pushed it away. ''Link... What do you think it was?''

Link sighed deeply. ''I don't know. I just don't like secrets between us.''

''It was nothing. Honestly.'' Rhett tried again. 

''Why don't you tell me then?'' Link's voice was quiet.

Rhett knew if he wouldn't say anything there was potential to get into a big fight and that was the last thing he wanted. ''It's a surprise for you. Okay?''

Link shrugged. ''I don't like those either.''

''It's a good one.''

''I don't care.''

Rhett gave up. ''Fine. Be like that. I'll go watch TV, think whatever you want.''

Link stood still for a moment, looking at the food he had tried to make. It didn't look appealing, even to himself. He turned the stove off and went to the living room. he found Rhett sitting on the couch.

''Well, are you gonna tell me what it is?'' Link said then, crossing his arms.

Rhett didn't even look at him. ''I'll tell when it's the right time.''

''Rhett...'' His voice was warning.

Rhett knew he would have to give in. He tapped the seat beside him, gesturing Link to join him. Link hesitated for a couple of seconds and pouted but then went to sit beside him, leaving empty space between them. Rhett closed the gap and wrapped his arm around Link's shoulders.

''Baby, if you have noticed our three-year anniversary is coming up and now that the dust has settled and we can breathe freely again I took a freedom to arrange us something.'' Rhett said then, his other hand went on Link's cheek, turning his head to look at him in the eyes.

''Yes?'' Link looked Rhett up and down, his arms still crossed.

''Could you pretend you're happy about this?'' Rhett offered a smile for him.

Link rolled his eyes. ''Okay, you arranged something for our _anniversary_. Let's hear it.''

''What's that tone now? It is our anniversary. Next Monday is the same day we left to spend our vacation three years ago in the hide-out and now that we have this life together and no one is going to take it from us anymore I thought it could be a great opportunity to go see where it all started. I know we've been together forever but not like this.'' Rhett explained excitedly.

''I don't wanna go there, man.'' Was the response.

Rhett's smile faded. ''What? Why?''

''There's a lot of good memories but many bad ones as well. If you remember.'' Link said sarcastically.

''I remember. That's why I was on the phone earlier. I was speaking with Earl and he gave me information that Benny has moved away from the village. Didn't say where but somewhere far. If you're afraid that you'll meet him.'' Rhett tried to convince him.

''Been three years since I last heard that name... I don't know... This might be a bad idea.'' Link started to feel anxious. At one point he had wanted to stay there but the longer they had been away the more he was just trying to forget about the place. It made him always remember his own feelings he had to go through there.

''It won't be a bad idea this time. I think we can now fully enjoy the place now. We don't need to dance around 'the subject' and we can do whatever we want.'' Rhett caressed Link's shoulder where his hand rested.

Rhett's choice of words got Link thinking. ''So the point of going there is that you can have sex with me in every room and every place we might visit?''

''No! Of course not. I didn't mean that! Don't twist my words.'' Rhett was stunned.

Link wasn't still convinced. ''I remember the place just fine without going there.''

''Link... It will be different.'' He paused for a moment. ''I promise.'' His hand went from his shoulder to pet Link's short hair.

Link started to believe that Rhett might be right. If they would go back and everything would go well maybe the first time's bad parts there would disappear from his memory for good. He took a deep breath and then looked at Rhett. ''Okay. I trust you.''

Rhett's smile couldn't be wider. ''Good... Do you love me again?''

Link couldn't help but smile. ''Yes.''

''Even better.'' He leaned in to close the small gap between their mouths and kissed him lightly. 

The tender moment was broken by Link's phone ringing in his pocket. Rhett let go of Link and Link took his phone. He looked at it. ''It's Lily.'' He said and answered it. Rhett got up from the couch and went to the kitchen to see how huge of a mess Link had left there after trying to cook. He shook his head but smiled when he looked around. Half of the cupboard doors were open and for some reason, there were four different mixing bowls. All dirty. Rhett rolled his sleeves up and started to do dishes and after that, he would cook them something eatable or then maybe he would go out to grab something for them.

Link came to the kitchen after the call ended. ''She wants to come here and spend the night here. She had a fight with her boyfriend and doesn't want mom to know about it yet.''

''That's okay, she can come here whenever she wants.'' Rhett said casually.

Link leaned on the kitchen table. ''I can't believe she's sixteen already.''

''Me either.'' Rhett looked at Link over his shoulder while still doing the dishes. ''If that guy hurt her I'll kick his ass.'' He continued, being totally serious.

Link laughed but added: ''That's my job.''

Rhett laughed too. ''It's both of our jobs. Perhaps?''

''I like how you think.'' Link went to wrap his arm around the taller man. ''I can clean up that mess. It's my fault anyway.'' He meant the dishes.

''Nah... I got it.''

Link pressed his face against his back and his hand traveled down to squeeze the nice bubble butt in front of him.

Rhett flinched from the sudden touch. ''Hey now! Behave. When she is coming here?''

''Soon.'' Link laughed and then gave his butt one more squeeze before leaving him alone in the kitchen.

The days passed by quickly with being busy at the work. In the weekend, they started slowly packing for their vacation together in the familiar place. Link had butterflies in his stomach. For some reason thinking about the place still made him feel a little bit uneasy, he was sure something was about to happen. On Sunday night, he barely slept at all. He was on the bed with Rhett's arm wrapped around him but he couldn't close his eyes. When he finally got himself some sleep it was morning already and Rhett woke him up.

''Oh nooo...'' He groaned. 

''Let me guess, you didn't sleep well?'' Rhett's voice was groggy, too.

Link rubbed his eyes. ''Not at all, I think.''

Rhett patted him gently. ''You can sleep in the car. I'll drive first.''

''Okay, okay.'' Link turned onto his side and then slowly pulled himself up from the bed.

Groggily he got himself breakfast while Rhett was in the shower. He was still munching it when Rhett came to get himself something to eat as well. When Link was done it was his turn to take a shower. They had another bathroom in the house but it was smaller and Link didn't like to use it, not to talk about Rhett who was bigger than him so they just waited for the other one to finish.

After all the morning routines and getting themselves dressed it was time to pack the car. It happened quickly enough and Link climbed onto the passenger's side and he was ready to get some sleep already. Rhett got beside him. ''Oh, I forgot something.'' He said then and went back to the house. Link sighed frustratedly but before he even noticed the taller man was back. Link guessed he had forgotten his phone inside but really didn't pay much attention to it.

Their journey started and it didn't take long from Link to fall asleep as Rhett kept driving. The first time Rhett wanted to go out to stretch his legs was three hours later. It woke Link up but he wasn't that sleepy anymore and offered that he could drive too. During the ride, they switched seats a couple of times more. The way there was even longer than they had remembered. The daylight was fading when their white car was once again meandering down the familiar road between the forest.

Rhett was driving when they took the last turn to the cabin. The whole time when they kept getting closer to their destination the thing he had gone back to the house to get was getting heavier. Not physically but he became more aware of it the closer they got. His palms were sweating and he was a little nervous but in a good way. He was excited about what he was about to do.

''Earl is there.'' Link said when he saw the old man's blue sedan in front of the beautiful log cabin.

''I see that.''

As he parked the car next to the blue car they saw Earl's wife was there too. ''Long time no see!'' Earl greeted them happily when they got out of the car. 

''Nice to see you again, Earl.'' Rhett went to shake the older man's hand firmly. At that point, Aileen got out of the car as well and went to greet both of them. ''I just wanted to say 'hi' too. We feared that this place and we got the best of you and I wanted to see with my own eyes you boys are still going strong.'' She smiled at them.

''We are.'' Link said while smiling and looking up to the man he loved.

Earl handed them their keys for the cabin. ''This time, I didn't separate your beds.'' He winked. It made Link blush immediately but Rhett just chuckled until his hand brushed past the item in his pocket. Then he got nervous again. 

They started to unload the car and Earl wanted to be helpful like he had three years ago and carried their bags inside the cabin with them before he disappeared outside again.

Rhett felt like his whole face was dripping sweat. He was so nervous and the item in his pocket was burning. He couldn't wait anymore. It had to happen immediately or otherwise he would pass out.

''Man... This place is just like I remember it.'' Link said and dropped his bags on the floor as he looked around with a smile on his face.

''Link?'' He heard Rhett say, his voice quivering. Link turned around and his eyes grew wide and he immediately froze in his place as he saw Rhett getting onto his one knee on the floor in front of him.

''Rhett, wha..?'' He started but Rhett shook his head to make Link shut up.

''Link...'' Rhett took the purple jewelry box out of his jean's pocket with shaky hands.

Link's hands went to cover his mouth and his eyes were wide open from amazement. He thought he was dreaming the whole thing.

Rhett took a few deep breaths and calmed himself down to try to get the words out which he had wanted to say as long as he could remember.

''Link. I know this is a little bit cheesy, me being down here and all but... Will you marry me?'' Rhett's heart was beating faster than ever as he watched all the emotions go through Link's face. At first he looked stunned, then there was some disbelief, then a wide grin and then he started giggling. Rhett opened the box to reveal the whitegold ring he had picked for him weeks ago.

''Rhett... I... I...'' Link was overwhelmed. He looked at the ring and then at Rhett and then at the ring again. It all was so unreal. He almost teared up before he could answer. His voice was shaking and his palms were sweaty. ''....Yes...'' He managed to blurt out. His hand were still hovering over his mouth.

Rhett got up from his knee, stepped closer to Link and took the ring out of the box. ''I love you, Link. I always have.'' He said with a lump in his throat. He couldn't think of a time when he had been as happy as he was now. _He said 'yes'!_ The thought repeated in his mind.

Link looked up at him and in his beautiful greenish eyes, he offered his left hand to Rhett while the other hand was still covering his mouth. _He proposed me, oh my gosh... This can't be real... I never even dreamed of wearing his ring._ ''I can't believe this... I love you too... So much.'' He watched as Rhett slid the ring on his finger. He felt it tingling and it seemed like it took forever to get it in its place.

Link finally could lower his other hand from his mouth as he lift his left hand in front of his face and watched the shiny new ring there. Rhett pulled his hand down and leaned in to kiss him gently. ''I have a matching ring for myself. Wanna put it on me?'' He said after the kiss.

Link was still lost of words and all he could say was: ''Yes.'' Again.

Rhett lifted the stuffing off from the box and underneath it was a ring which was matching one with Link's ring. Link picked it up carefully with his shaky hands and took Rhett's left hand on his own and slowly slid the ring on its place. When the ring was there they entwined their fingers and kissed again.

''So, when's the wedding?'' They heard a familiar voice speak and they both looked towards the front door which was still wide open. They saw Earl and Aileen stand there with big smiles on their faces.

Link just giggled and pressed his head against Rhett's chest. Rhett held him tightly in his arms and smiled back at the older couple at the door. ''Soon.'' He said and gestured to them to come in.

Something had happened like Link had feared but this time, it wasn't something to be afraid of. It was the best thing he could have ever imagined. A new chapter in their life had started which they would walk through together. He and Rhett had finally found peace and they would never let go of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, my lovely readers! This is the end of this story. I can't even tell how happy you all made me by reading, liking and commenting! It really kept me writing more. :) Will you miss this story now that is over? I know I will, first long rhink fic I wrote, wow. Thank you all and goodbye until the next time! *waves*


End file.
